You're As Cold As Ice
by CrystallineWolf
Summary: Sequel to 'A Scorched Path'. It's been 3 years since the incident at BioVolt, the Bladebreakers have reunited to enter a new tournament. But what's up with Kai, he's changed and not for the better. Also some old friends will be dropping by. KaiOC.
1. Reunited

I don't own beyblade though I wish I did, but I do own any OC's and the plot. Remember this is a sequel so if you haven't yet read 'A Scorched Path' then I suggest you do, this will all then make more sense. Well have fun reading. 

__**1: Reunited**

It's been three years since everything happened at the abbey after the world tournament. So Tyson, Max and Kenny are now 16, Ray's 17 and Kai's 18. The Bladebreakers had all split up. Ray went back to his hometown in China, Max went off the America now living with his mother, Tyson and Kenny were back in Japan living out fairly normal lives, you know going to high school and stuff. And then there's Kai, Kai and Tala are still currently living at the Hiwatari mansion somewhere in Russia. Anyways lets get started. 

* * *

A teenaged boy about 16 was walking down the streets, he had navy blue hair with matching eyes, he wore a yellow t-shirt with a red jacket over it, he also had dark blue figureless gloves and navy blue jeans, upon his head he wore a blue, white and red baseball cap turned backwards.

"Hey chief you heard from Max, Ray or Kai lately?" asked the navy haired teen

"Sorry Tyson, nothing, but don't worry Max and Ray always send us at least one letter a month, but Kai well that's another story" replied a smaller teen who was also 16 but was a little short for his age, he had dark brown hair that covered most of his face making it impossible to see his eyes, but he wore a large pair of glasses were his eyes were. He wore a cream coloured button up shirt with a dark green tie, he also had dark cream coloured shorts, and under his arm he carried a gray laptop. (Incase your wondering everyone is wearing their season three outfits – G Revolution).

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with that guy, I thought that after the abbey thing he had changed for the better, but I guess it was just some kind of faze" said Tyson in frustration.

"Hmm, who knows what goes on through his head, and what about Tala?" asked Kenny a.k.a the Chief,

"They're as bad as each other," replied Tyson, Kenny just giggled at Tyson's last comment.

"Come on Chief, I'll race you back to my house!" yelled Tyson as he set off at a run.

"Tyson wait for me!" yelled Kenny as he too set off at a run to catch up to the navy haired teen in front of him.

After a few minutes Tyson and Kenny had made their way to Tyson's house (dojo), they went into Tyson's room and sat down on the floor, Kenny opened up his laptop,

"Hey guys anything interesting happen today?" came the familiar voice of Kenny's bit beast Dizzi.

"Oh and Kenny you have an e-mail" Dizzi added

"Really cool, who's it form?" asked Tyson

"Mr. Dickinson" replied Dizzi

"Mr. D?" spoke Tyson

Kenny read the e-mail out loud for Tyson to hear,

"To Kenny and Tyson,

I'm sending you this because of an up coming tournament that will be held in Canada, I've arranged for the Bladebreakers to participate, so if you would be so kind as to go to the BBA branch in Japan at 11:00am tomorrow I'll be there waiting with the other Bladebreakers to talk about the new tournament, hope to see you tomorrow,

Mr. Dickinson"

"Alright another tournament and in Canada, I can't wait!" yelled Tyson as he punched the air with his fist

"Yeah and we'll be able to see Max, Ray and Kai there too" said Kenny

"The sooner tomorrow comes the better," Tyson added

"Hey Chief you can sleep hear tonight if you want"

"Sure Tyson, that'll be great"

For the rest of the day Tyson and Kenny just sort a hung around the dojo not really doing anything to exciting.

* * *

"Tyson! Come on or we'll be late, Wake up its all ready 10:30!" yelled Kenny trying desperately to wake Tyson.

"No that's mine, you can't have it" mumbled Tyson in his sleep

"Tyson, oh I know, HEY TYSON BREAKFAST IS READY!" Kenny shouted in his ear

"Uh, wha? All right food!" yelled Tyson as he finally woke up and ran down stairs to eat, Kenny ran after him yelling "Tyson it's 10:30 we have to be at the BBA center at 11!"

"Oh yeah" Tyson stuffed as much as he could into his mouth (which is actually a lot) before running back to his room to get dressed.

"Oh Tyson you're hopeless" mumbled Kenny with a sigh as he slowly made his way back to Tyson's room.

Tyson and Kenny ran all the way to the BBA center. They burst in through the door panting,

"Ah you made it that's good," said an old man with a moustache

"Mr. Dickinson" said Kenny with a smile

"MAX, RAY!" yelled Tyson when he looked up and saw his two old friends. Max wore a light yellow shirt with green sleeves, orange cargo pants with an orange jumper tied around his waist, he also had dark green figureless gloves. Ray wore black pants with a white Chinese top, round his waist he had a red piece of cloth like a belt, Ray also had red figureless gloves and his red bandana.

"TYSON, KENNY!" they both yelled back

"It's great to see you guys again, but hey where's Kai?" asked Kenny

Tyson and Kenny scanned the room but they saw no signs of the older slated haired teen

"He's not here yet," said Ray

"No here, it's not like Kai to be late," replied Kenny

"Well sorry boys but we can't start the meeting till he arrives" Mr. Dickinson told them

"Oh man!" said Tyson as he slumped down on one of the red velvet chairs.

After about 10 minutes the door to the room opened to revile a tall teenager with blue gray hair at the front and dark blue at the back, he had two blue triangular marks on each cheek and wore navy blue pants which were held up with a red belt, he also wore a navy blue shirt covered by a black vest, and had black figureless gloves and a two ended scarf around his neck.

"KAI!" all the Bladebreakers yelled when they saw their team leader again.

"Hmhp" was Kai's response before he walked over to the left sidewall, there he carried out his usual pose, (leaning against the wall, arms folded eyes closed)

"Oh ok well hello to you to Kai" said Tyson

"Well now that were all here let's get started," said Mr. Dickinson he then continued

"Alright as you all know there is a tournament coming up soon in Canada, I have arranged for you to enter and hopefully win it. The tournament starts in three weeks and you will arrive in Canada in one week, so you'll have two weeks in Canada before the tournament. I will meet you all at the airport on Thursday next week at 9:30 am. I suggest that you all train hard in the mean time"

"Tyson may want to get to the airport at 9:00 incase he's late" said Max while giggling

"Hey, I won't be late, besides I wasn't late today was I, it was Kai we all had to wait for" said Tyson with a smirk as he looked over at Kai. The Russian boy paid no attention to Tyson's comment

"Well I guess that's all then," said Mr. Dickinson. On hearing what Mr. D said Kai pushed off the wall and proceeded to leave until he heard his name being called

"Kai, please wait, I would like to have a word with you" the elderly man said. Kai stopped and turned to face Mr. Dickinson with a blank expression.

"I guess you would like us all the leave then" said Kenny getting up out of the chair he was currently sitting in

"Yes if you would be so kind," the elder man replied with a smile. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny all got up and left closing the door behind them.

"Now Kai as team leader it's your job to make sure that the others train hard and are ready for the tournament. So please try and lighten up a little, oh and I heard that Voltaire is out of jail now. Some unknown man went and bailed him out, so I suggested you be careful incase he's at the tournament. That will be all for now" said Mr. Dickinson, Kai didn't seem to care much for what Mr. Dickinson said, he kept his blank expressionless face while he turned on his heels and walked out the office.

* * *

"What's up with Kai, he's acting all weird?" said Tyson as he Ray, Max and Kenny walked together to a nearby park with Kai lagging far behind,

"I know, it's almost like he's gone back to his old coldhearted self," Kenny added

"Yeah but worst" Ray said as he looked back at the older teen

"You don't think he's evil again do you?" asked Kenny

"What! No, I really doubt that, Kai knows that were his friends and that we'll help him in anyway" said Max

"Well let's see what he says to this. Hey Kai!" yelled Tyson as he stopped and turned round to face Kai "What have you been doing lately, you never called any of us?" Tyson asked the crimson-eyed blader,

"None of your business" Kai replied back in a cold and harsh tone. The others all sweat-dropped at his answer

"The old Kai is defiantly back," Ray said in disappointment

"Oh come on Kai, don't be like this, we haven't see you in three years and that's all you say to us. Come on I think your best buddies deserve a better answer than that," Tyson said with a smile

"You're not my best buddies, and the longer I'm away from you freaks the better," Kai snapped at them in a harsh voice as he causally walked past them.

"Uh, but Kai, what about all the things that happened back at the abbey. You changed, you accepted us as your friends and opened up to us" Max entered the conversation

"That was all one big mistake that I'll never make again, now leave me alone" Kai's face held no expression but his voice told them that he was angry, he clearly showed that he didn't want to be around the other Bladebreakers.

"Fine then, be that way!" Tyson yelled to Kai's back as he continued walking away from them,

"Humph who needs him anyways?" said Tyson in a somewhat angry tone as he and the others set off in the direction of a nearby park, to practices, 'What happened to you Kai, you've changed so much since I last saw you' thought Ray with a sigh as he trailed along behind the others.

* * *

"Come on we can train over there!" shouted Max as he ran off to a beyblade dish that was situated under a large tree.

"Alright come on Max, let's see how much better you have gotten over the years?" challenged Tyson pulling his Dragoon blade out of his pocket.

"Hehehe, you're on," said Max getting out his Draciel, the two sixteen year olds walked to the dish and readied there blades.

"Alright you two ready?" asked Kenny who sat down and opened up Dizzi,

"You bet," said Tyson

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" yelled Ray who stood next to Kenny

"GO DRAGOON!"

"GO DRACIEL!"

Both blades flew into the dish and started attacking each other, spark flew off in all directions as the gray and green blades collided,

"Come on Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane Attack!" Dragoon began picking up speed as a large tornado came from the bit chip, Tyson smirked thinking he was going to win,

"Draciel fight back!" the purple turtle shot from its bit chip, and with a war cry sped forward and attacked the gray blade,

"Dragoon, fight back!" the large blue dragon erupted from the bit, black turtle and blue dragon stood before each other, then in a split second both rushed towards each other, the gray and green blades flew from the dish, and back to their masters hands.

"A draw" said Ray

"Great match Tyson," said Max,

"Yeah you two Max" Tyson said with a smile,

* * *

A midnight black limousine pulled up in front of a large mansion, a man dressed in a black suit stepped out of the drives door and walked around to one of the back doors,

"Master Hiwatari, is there any thing you want?" asked the man as he opened the door, and Kai stepped out,

"No, I only wish to be left alone" was Kai's response as he walked to the large brown front door,

"As you wish, master" the chauffeur said closing the limo door, he quickened his pace, reaching the front door, before Kai could grab the handle the chauffeur ran past him and opened it for the teen. Kai just grunted in thanks as he stepped into his spacious mansion, which at the time was only occupied by maids and butlers.

* * *

"Well I think that's enough training for the day, you've all gotten a whole lot stronger, so I'll see you all tomorrow right" said Kenny getting up off the grass,

"Yeah you bet," replied Tyson,

"Great, I'll see you all soon then" Kenny said with a smile as he began the short journey home,

"See ya, chief" Max called,

"Well I guess we had better get home too huh. Hey I guess you two will be staying with me tonight?" asked Tyson,

"Uh yeah" said Ray

"Hahaha, it'll be fun" Max said with his usual happy grin. The three teens set off to Tyson's house as the sun began to set.

* * *

As the sun set off in the horizon, the sky was filled with different shades of red, yellow, orange and a tinge of pink, a soft breeze blew by tickling the leaves of a tree, the chirping of birds filled the air, as they began settling in for the night, the sound of children playing in the streets began to die down as they were called inside by their parents. Down one of the streets was a magnificent mansion, dark green grass occupied the front lawn, edged with flowers of all colours, and a marble fountain was situated in the center of the lawn. The fountain was shaped as two mighty phoenixes, there backs to one another, wings flared out and their long tail feathers positioned on either side of them. Crystal clear water flowed from their open beaks, and landed down in the circular pond below. A long white gravel driveway lead down from the road and shaped round as an arch, attached to the driveway was a black pebble path, which lead to the large double front door.

The sound of a phone ringing echoed through the magnificent mansion,

"Master Hiwatari, phone call for you" said one of the butlers as he walked down one of the halls and handed an eighteen year old a white cordless phone,

"Hello" Kai said into the phone

"Ah hello Kai, how have you been?" asked a low cold voice

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" Kai snapped in his usual cold tone,

"Fine, then. I've come to inform you of your duties during the next tournament" replied the voice.

"Go on" said Kai in a dead tone clearly not interested,

"When you reach Canada you are to meet a teenaged boy only a year older than you in the lobby of the Niagara Falls Hotel, his name is Raven, there he will give you further instructions. Kai, you are not to mess up, remember all I have taught you, so unlike the world finals there will be no mistakes this time" the phone went dead once the voice had finished,

'I know, Grandfather' thought Kai as he handed to phone back to the butler, before he set off down the hall. Kai stood for a moment 'That name Raven it sounds familiar' thought Kai before he too turned and walked off to his room.

* * *

"This tournament is going to be the best!" shouted Tyson in excitement has he jumped up and down on his bed,

"Yeah, it'll be so awesome!" Max joined in on the jumping, Ray just gave them a really weird look,

"So Ray, are you psyched or what?" asked Tyson when he and Max had finally began to settle down.

"Yeah" was his reply

"You sure man, I mean you don't sound to enthusiastic about it" Tyson said as he cocked his head to one side,

"It's just, I can't stop thinking about Kai, and the way he acted today," said Ray with a sigh,

"KAI, why are you worried about Kai for?" Tyson said frowning,

"When the Bladebreakers slip three years ago, Kai was different, we all know that, he really opened up the us. He was no longer that cold heartless selfish bastard, but now…he's worst than when we first met him, I mean what could have happened in three years to change him so much" Ray explained

"Well, you have to remember Ray, Kai went from bad to good in about one day, so I think it would be quite easy for him to go from good to bad in three years" Max spoke up,

"Yeah, but why. What possible reason is there, it's not like Voltaire's back or anything," Ray paused for a moment, "You think?"

"Maybe he is. No! Voltaire was put in jail after the incident at the abbey," Tyson said, thinking hard about the possibility of it

"But Voltaire's sentence wasn't just three years was it?" asked Max

"No, it was for life," answered Ray,

"Well I think we should forget about it for now and get some sleep, I'm tied after today's training, so good night" said Tyson lying down on his bed, pulling the covers over his head,

"Yeah good night Tyson" said Max doing the same, Ray watched as the two younger teens snuggled up into bed,

'Why Kai…Why?' thought Ray before he too lay down on his bed and turned off the light. Within minutes sleep had taken over the teens bodies.

* * *

Outside thousands of shining stars adorned the midnight blue sky as they cast their tiny lights over the city of Tokyo, an eighteen year old sat on his king sized bed, and watched the world threw his window, gripped tightly in his hand was a dark blue beyblade, the red phoenix bit chip glowed scarlet sending a current of warmth up it's masters arm washing away any unwanted emotions he may have been feeling. Crimson orbs locked with the light of the silver moon just outside the window. The teenager was lost in thought about events that were to happen within the next few weeks, thinking back to the conversation he had had with his grandfather earlier he new nothing good was to come. The sound of an owl hooting snapped him out of his trance, his crimson eyes moved to where the night bird was perched on a low tree branch that stretched three quarters of the way across his window. The snowy white owl spread its large wings and flew off into the night. Looking away Kai placed his blade on the bedside table and lay down on his bed. There he lay on his back, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling, the slate haired teen never moved an inch. After some minutes his eyes began to get heavy and slowly close, until he was unable to keep them open any longer.

* * *

There ya go, I hope you liked the first chapter. It was kind of boring but hey, every story has to start somewhere. I should be able to get the next one up soon. Please read and review.


	2. Off To Canada

Declaimer: I don't own beyblade or it's characters but I do own any OC's and the plot. 

**2: Off to Canada**

Light streamed in through the open window bathing the occupant of the room in the early sunlight. The figure sat up on his bed. Blue gray bangs swept over his face, crimson orbs scanned the room till they landed on a dark blue beyblade that rested on the table next to his king sized bed. Getting up off the bed the teen walked the length of his room, to a door where he entered the bathroom. Kai closed the door behind him and walked forward, to turn on the shower. Stripping off his clothes he entered the shower, letting the fresh warm water flow down his back.

A few minutes later Kai stepped out of the bathroom with only a white towel wrapped around his waist, he went and got dressed, then preceded outside to train.

* * *

Slowly golden eyes opened to the world. A hand brushed away dark black bangs as the person sat up. Glancing over at the two other occupants of the room the teenaged boy stood up.

"Hey Tyson, Max come on wake up" said the boy as he nudged the two others to get up,

"Go away Ray, it's too early" mumbled Max, with a sigh Ray left the room and headed outside.

* * *

"You two should have been up long ago!" yelled Kenny, when he came over to see Tyson and Max still asleep,

"Sorry chief, but…" pleaded Tyson

"No buts Tyson, it's already one o'clock, you've wasted half the day sleeping!" the youngest of the four yelled

"Where sorry, it won't happen again," said Max looking up at Kenny with puppy dog eyes,

"Come on, we need to start training, where's Ray?" asked Kenny with a sigh

"I think he went outside ages ago," replied Tyson looking around,

"Well come on, we need to find him" said Kenny walking out the room, with Tyson and Max following soon after.

"I'm exhausted," mumbled Tyson as he walked back into his room puffing and panting.

"Yeah we had a good workout today" said Max coming in soon after,

"It's getting really late, I should get home, my parents don't like me out after dark" said Kenny heading towards the front door,

"Don't worry chief, we'll call your parents and ask if it's all right that you stay here tonight" said Tyson walking over to Kenny

"Sure" Kenny said with a smile. As the four teens walked into the main room Ray glanced at a nearby clock, '9:15, man we really were out there for some time training' he thought to himself as he followed the others.

"Great, thanks ma'am he's safe with us" said Tyson hanging up the phone and smiling at his friends,

"Cool, the chief stays with us tonight" shouted Max with glee,

"Well we should get some sleep," said Ray turning and walking to the bedrooms

"Sure thing Ray, I'm really tired" Tyson said with a yawn

"Remember though we have more training tomorrow" said Kenny lying down

"Oh man," said Tyson with a groan. Max quietly giggled at his friends dislike to training. Within minutes the four of them were sound asleep.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

(Sorry about skipping so much)

"Yeah alright, I can't wait till we get to Canada!" yelled Tyson in excitement as they entered the airport.

"I know what you mean," said Max joining in,

"Calm down you two, we have to find Mr. Dickinson" said Kenny stepping forward,

"Oh yeah, I wonder where he is" Tyson asked no one in particular as he scanned the airport.

"Their you boys are" came a voice from behind them. They all turned around to see an old man in a black work suit heading in their direction

"Mr. Dickinson!" yelled Tyson running up to the old man

"Yes hello Tyson" Mr. D said with a smile

"Hey, where's Kai?" asked Max looking around

"He's gone on ahead," replied Mr. Dickinson

"WHA?" Tyson was shocked

"You let him go on ahead, why?" asked Ray

"I didn't really have a say in the matter" said Mr. Dickinson looking a little sad

"What do you mean Mr. D, you're the one paying for his ticket so I think you should say when he leaves" spoke Kenny

"Actually I didn't pay for his ticket. He has a private jet"

"A Private Jet! No way!" said Tyson his mouth dropping

"Yes he does, it's not surprising really, considering on who his grandfather is" Mr. D said as he tuned to walk away

"Now come on, you don't want to miss your flight" he said before leaving gesturing the teens to follow. 'Why would Kai rather go on ahead than fly with us' thought Tyson following Mr. Dickinson to their flight gate.

* * *

"Master Hiwatari, is there anything you would like, a drink perhaps?" asked a young man in a black suite as he walked up to an eighteen year old boy with slate hair,

"No" replied Kai not even looking up at the man. He lent back in his velvet cream seat, arms crossed and one leg over the other. He hung his head with his eyes closed. The carpet flooring to his private jet was a pale blue and the plane walls were white, with soft cream seats. Like most private planes instead of having rows of seat they had one long seat along the plane walls just below the windows. About five other people occupied the plane (that's not including the pilot) all of which were maids and butlers.

"Master Hiwatari, we should be arriving in Canada in only a few short hours" spoke a male voice over the PA system. 'Good, the sooner I arrive in Canada the sooner I can find out what my grandfather wants from me' thought Kai opening his eyes for a few seconds then closing them again.

* * *

"Excuse me sir would you like a drink?" asked a young black haired brown eyed flight attendant.

"A glass of water thank you" replied Ray glancing up at the women,

"Here you go and I hope you enjoy your flight," said the young women passing Ray a glass of crystal clear water, Ray just nodded in thanks.

"Hey Tyson, I finished the upgrades on Dragoon" said Kenny with a smile as he looked over the back of his chair to face Tyson. Tyson showed no signs of ever hearing the younger boy,

"Hello Tyson, you there" asked Kenny waving his hand in front of Tyson's face,

"Huh, what, oh yeah sure" spoke Tyson suddenly waking from his day dreaming,

"Tyson" Kenny said with a sigh, "What's with you?" he asked

"Oh nothing really, I was just thinking about Kai, you know how he's probably already in Canada. I mean why wouldn't he want to ride with us?" asked Tyson looking up at Kenny

"Don't worry about it Tyson, Kai will come around, he just needs to get use to us again, that's all" Kenny reassured him.

"I hope so," Tyson said quietly to himself as he turned to look out the window,

'I guess I'll give him Dragoon when we get to Canada' thought Kenny as he turned back around to sit in his seat.

* * *

"We'll be landing in about five minutes," said a young blond lady as she approached Kai. Kai opened his eyes and turned his head to stare out one of the plane windows. Looking down at the ground miles below him, he saw the snow-covered earth that is Canada. Slowly the ground came closer and closer till he was watching the gray runway. Lifting his eyes he focused his vision on something in the plane. After the plane had slowed to a stop he stood and picked up his blue duffel bag before he walked from the plane not bothering to listen to any of the maids of butlers ask him stupid question like, "hope you liked the flight" or "is there anything you want". Walking from the plane he slowly made his way to the main room in the airport.

"When the others get here tell them I'm already at the hotel" Kai said to one of the men dressed in a black work suit,

"Yes sir" said the man standing tall, Kai turned and walked from the airport. When he exited the airport he was met with a long black limousine, a young man was already holding one of the back doors open for him. He strolled forward and entered the limo, the man closed the door and stepped forward some steps till he reached the drivers seat, getting in he started up the limo and drove off down the street. In the back Kai kept his eyes closed and arms crossed, blocking out all around him, he soon became lost in thought about things that were to come.

* * *

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman but would you please fasten you seat belts, we will be landing in about five minutes, thank you" came the sound of a feminine voice over the PA,

"Cool, were almost there!" shouted Max in excitement

"Ssshhh, Max" said Kenny looking over at the blond

"Sorry" Max whispered as he looked around at the people staring at him,

* * *

"Yeah Canada!" Tyson yelled running out into the main area of the airport,

"Whoohoo, Canadian tournament here we come!" yelled Max following soon after

"I think it's safe to say that their excited" said Kenny walking out soon after

"We all are" said Ray walking next to him,

"We'll come on boys we need to get to the hotel," said Mr. D catching up

"What about Kai?" asked Tyson looking around,

"Oh yeah" said Kenny joining in the search

"Excuse me, but are you the Bladebreakers?" asked a young man in a black suit

"Ah yeah why" replied Ray a little uneasy about the guy

"I have a message for you from master Hiwatari"

"Who?" questioned Tyson looking a little confused

"Oh do you mean Kai?" asked Kenny looking up at the man

"Yes, he told me to tell you that he is already at the hotel, so there is no need for you to be waiting around" he said and then turned and walked off

"OK then," said Max watching the mans retreating back as he walked out of the airport.

"Already there, oh man," said Tyson pouting

"Well I guess we should get going then," Mr. Dickinson said as he walked from the airport,

* * *

'Niagara Falls hotel' Kai thought to himself as he looked up at the large blue sign, the hotel building was huge, there must have been about thirty or so levels, looking back down he entered the hotel through the large glass double doors. He walked along the shining white tiles with black diamond markings, the walls were dark reddish brown. On either side of him there was a small circular red coffee table with a vase, each vase had a bunch of red flowers. Looking to his left Kai saw a lager brown oak coffee table had been set on scarlet coloured carpet surrounded by three single cushion chairs covered in pale blue velvet, another one large couch was set between two of the chairs, off to the left was a small palm tree. He then looked right, the front desk was made of brown oak with a white marble desk top, on the desk was a small green fern, more to the right was a small glass coffee table with a black chair on either side, gorgeous oil painting were hung on the walls around the room, most were of natures cinerary. Kai looked up at the roof and saw a large chandelier hanging from the cream coloured ceiling, and cream pillars was set in each of the four corners to hold up the building. Kai noticed the first floor, the railings were painted dark brown and the walls were the same as the lobby. The carpet looked like a dark creamy colour. Looking back down Kai noticed a young man standing with his back to Kai, he seemed to be mesmerized by the ocean painting he was looking at. He stood only a foot or two taller than Kai, he had shoulder length spiky black hair, and he wore a black long sleeved top to match his dark hair with navy blue jeans. It was as though he had sensed someone looking at him and turned around, Kai stared into his midnight black eyes while he just stared right back. The man took a step forward towards Kai,

"I take it you're Raven?" asked Kai, the young man nodded in response.

"Voltaire said you had something to tell me," Kai said in a cold tone still not breaking eye contact,

"I do, but not here, come with me," said Raven gesturing Kai to follow. Kai stood for a few seconds then followed after the nineteen year old. Walking down the dark red halls they reached a silver elevator. Pushing the button they stepped inside. Raven pushed the number 16 then leant back against the wall all most copping Kai's pose but neither took any notice. When the lift had reached their floor and the doors opened they walked out. Some meters down the hall they stopped in front of a white door with the number 87 written on in silver numbers. Raven pulled out the white card key and swiped it through the slot, as the green light turned on he grasped the handle and stepped inside, Kai followed suite and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"WOW, it's huge!" gasped Tyson craning his neck to look up at the building

"We get to stay here?" asked Max looking over at Mr. Dickinson. The old man nodded in response,

"Awesome" Tyson gasped again as they stepped inside.

"I wonder where Kai is?" Kenny asked no one in particular as he scanned the large lobby,

"I don't see him," said Ray

"Maybe he already went up, let's ask," said Kenny stepping forward to where the front desk was,

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked the middle-aged women, her golden blond hair matched her shining blue eyes perfectly,

"Umm, we were wondering did you seen a young man aged eighteen come in here a short time ago, he has blue-gray bangs and dark blue hair at the back, also crimson eyes and is quiet pale. Umm, he was wearing navy blue pants with a blue shirt and a black vest. Oh and he also has a long white scarf" explained Kenny doing his best to describe Kai,

"Why yes, he was here, but he left half an hours or so ago" replied the lady

"Really where did he go?" asked Ray stepping forward to join Kenny

"Oh he went with another young lad, they went that way, probably to one of the rooms" said the lady pointing over to one of the halls that lead from the main lobby room.

"He was with someone else?" questioned Max coming up as well

"Why yes, he had dark black hair with matching black eyes, and he wore a long sleeved black top with blue jeans" said the lady stopping to think a few times.

"Oh Ok, thanks" said Kenny giving her a slight wave as he walked off

"Oh hang on, what room are we staying in?" asked Mr. Dickinson

"Umm, room 52 floor 9" she said handing over two small card keys.

"Thank you" Mr. D said grabbing the keys and walking to catch up with the four teens.

"Again Kai has wondered off" shouted Tyson raising his arms in anger,

"Don't worry Tyson, we'll find him eventually" Max reassured him.

"We better" mumbled Tyson as they continued down the corridors till they reached the lift, stepping in Ray pushed button 9,

* * *

Raven and Kai stepped into a large room with light cream walls and dark cream carpet, across from the main door was a large double glass door that leads to a balcony, the glass door was draped in mahogany curtains. Up against the left wall was a dark cream four-seater couch with dark blue cushions, just in front of the couch was a small brown rectangular coffee table. And a few meters from the coffee table was a brownish orange cabinet, on the cabinet was a large flat screen 48 inch TV. On the right side of the room was a doorway that leads to the kitchen. To the left of the doorway a few feet from the wall was a circular shaped table, the table was red brown with a black marble bench top, around the table were three red brown chairs with black cushions. Just to the right of the balcony door was another brown door, which leads to the large bathroom. To the right of the bathroom door was a hallway. Down the hall there were five doors, two on the right and three on the left. The first four doors were all bedrooms, with the last being another bathroom.

"Why don't you sit?" asked Raven nodding in the direction of the dark cream couch,

"No thanks, I think I'll stand" Kai replied glaring at the older boy

"Fine suit yourself"

* * *

"Here we are, room 52" said Tyson, sliding the card through the slot when the green light went on he then grasped the silver handle and twisted then pushed it open,

"Wow!" gasped Max and Tyson as they stared shocked at the room. Dark gray coloured carpet covered the floor, and the walls were mahogany. To the left of the main door up against the wall was a medium sized TV sitting on a light brown cabinet. Across from the TV was a scarlet coloured couch with dark navy blue cushions. To the right of the door was a brown work desk with a brown wooden chair sitting by it. Further back against the far wall was a circular shaped table with four chairs around it, the table had a gray marble bench top. To the left of the table and further back behind the scarlet couch was a white kitchen bench, the bench bent around in a half square. Against the wall was a white fridge and sink. Between the sink and bench was the stove and above the stove were a few cupboards. A long hall leads off from the left side of the main room. Three doors were on the right side of the hall while two were on the left, strait a head was a large glass door that lead out onto a small balcony. The first three on the right side were all bedrooms, each had a single bed with two white pillows and a white quilt with gold lining. Each room had the walls painted light green and the carpet dark blue. A small cabinet was set on the right side of each bed.

The two rooms on the left side were also bedrooms, while the door rear the balcony lead to a large bathroom.

"Wicked!" cheered Tyson as he picked the middle room on the right,

"I bags this one!" shouted Max running to the room left of Tyson's,

"I'll let you boys settle in," said Mr. Dickinson as he began to leave the room

"Aren't you staying?" asked Kenny,

"No sorry, my room is number 6 on the first floor" he said before leaving

"Well I want this one then," said Kenny walking into the room to the right of Tyson, which left Ray with one of the rooms on the left. He decided on the room more to the right, which was closest to the bathroom.

* * *

Sorry to leave it at an odd place, I hope you liked the second chapter, the stories slowly starting to flow along. The more reviews the sooner you get chapter three.


	3. Mission

**3: Mission**

"Lord Hiwatari, the young master has arrived in Canada, Raven is talking to him as we speak" said a middle-aged man as he walked through the door to a small square room,

"Excellent" came the whispered voice of a much older male. The room was bathed in a low almost black light, the small arch window let in a small amount of sunlight, dark red curtains covered the window, below the window was a desk where a figure sat. The muscular build portrayed the fact that the person was definitely a male. A smirk quickly spread across his features then vanished.

* * *

"Well get on with it" shot Kai continuing to glare at the black haired blader,

"Fine, Voltaire of cause wants control of the world" Raven paused for a moment then continued, "this time though he wont fail…"

"What makes you so sure, every other time he's failed" Kai cut in.

"True, but this time he has us" Raven said narrowing his eyes

"Us?" Kai questioned

"The Shadow team" replied Raven as if it were obvious

"I guess you could say where an upgraded version of the Demolition Boys. Our team consists of myself and two others," explained Raven

"That's only a three member team" spoke Kai

"Yes, but we'll have our forth member very soon"

"Oh really"

"Really, because you're the forth member"

"Me? But what if I don't want to join"

"Why are you telling me you actually like those Bladebreakers?"

"No I don't like them in the slightest, but how do I know if your team is any good?" asked Kai strengthening his glare,

"Well you'll just have to wait wont you. Look Voltaire as requested…no he orders you to join the team. Much to my disliking you'll be taking my place as team captain"

"Well Ok then, I guess you guys have to be better that those pathetic fools I USE to call a team"

"Excellent, I'll inform Voltaire of your decisions. Now will you be staying here with us or are you going to go back and stay in the Bladebreakers hotel room?" asked Raven not really caring that much

'Well if I went back to the Bladebreakers they'd ask where I was, and if they found out I was with Raven they would no doubt ask about him. I guess I'll just stay here' Kai went through the possibilities in his head, before speaking up "Which room his mine?"

"First door on your left" said Raven pointing down the hall, Kai let a small smirk cross his lips as he strode down the corridor. Stepping in Kai took in his new surroundings. The floor was carpeted light scarlet, while the walls where dark cream. A large queen sized bed was set in the middle of the room, four golden pillows lay at the head of the bed and a black quilt lay over it with golden makings etched across it. Off to the left was a large window, draped in royal blue curtains, which were currently tied back with a darker blue curtain tie. The bright sunlight filleted in through the window giving the room a dreamy look, on the right wall was a walk in wardrobe, on either side of the bed were small brown oak tables, each table had a lamp. The lampshade covers were orange giving the light they gave a romantic type of look. Also on the left table was a digital alarm clock, which at the moment read two o'clock pm, setting down his dark blue duffel bag he lay on the bed and closed his dark crimson orbs.

* * *

The four Bladebreakers exited their rooms and sat on the couch in the lounge.

"Hey where do you think Kai is he's still not back?" Max asked no one in particular,

"Who knows?" replied Kenny

"You think we should look for him?" asked Tyson

"We could do, but then he could be anywhere," said Ray

"Well we can start by looking around the hotel, he might not have even left, that lady at the front did say that Kai and some other guy went down one of the halls" explained Tyson

"True but they could have left while were all up here" said Ray looking over at Tyson

"Well the longer we stay sitting up here the more chance we're giving Kai to leave" shouted Tyson as he jumped up and ran out the door

"I guess we should follow him or he might get himself into a lot of trouble" said Kenny with a sigh as he too stood up and walked from the hotel. Max quickly followed while giggling quite loudly to himself. Ray sat alone on the couch in their hotel room for some seconds before getting up and leaving as well.

"So where should we start?" Tyson asked, the four Bladebreakers were standing in a circle in the lobby,

"Umm, I guess we should start with the main facilities," said Kenny, Tyson raised an eyebrow at this,

"What I mean is the pool, gym, games room, restaurants, etc," explained Kenny

"Oh, yeah" said Tyson in an I knew that sort of way,

"We should split up, we'll cover more ground" suggested Max

"Ok, I'll go this way," said Tyson pointing to his right

"Yeah we'll meet back here in about half an hour Ok," Kenny suggested as he turned and walked off in the opposite direction

"Yeah, we'll find Kai, no sweat!" shouted Tyson punching the air with his fist before he ran off in search of his team captain.

"Well I'm off in this direction" said Max walking away. Once again Ray was left on his own, with a sigh he walked to his left and out the back entrance of the hotel to the main grassed area.

* * *

Crimson orbs snapped open at the sounds coming from the other side of the door. Getting up Kai strolled over to the door and stepped out. Quickly scanning the room Kai noticed that Raven was sitting on the couch watching TV. The older teen had purposely turned up the volume to disturb his new captain. With a glare etched into his features Kai walked over to the couch and picking up the black remote and turned down the volume,

"You don't need it that loud" Kai shot glaring at Raven,

"How do you know, I might have a hearing problem" the black haired blader shot back

"You don't, that I know, you're just doing it to piss me off," exclaimed Kai, and in return Raven just smirked, pissing Kai off even more.

"Tell me what does my grandfather have planned this time?" Kai asked easing up a bit on the death glares,

"To tell you the truth I actually have no idea, we don't often get told very much except for what were supposed to do," explained Raven

"And what were you told to do?"

"Make sure you joined the team of course, I honestly haven't a clue what Voltaire has planed" said Raven getting up and walking past Kai.

"Where are the others?" Kai spoke

"Huh?" Raven turned around to look at Kai

"I said where are the other members of the team?" Kai spoke again

"I think I know where they might be. Follow Me," said Raven gesturing Kai to follow, the two teens walked from the hotel room closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Man I haven't seen him anywhere" Tyson complained when he and the others met up after their quick search of the hotel for Kai,

"Neither have I" said Max with a sigh,

"He may not be in the hotel you know" Kenny spoke up

"But we were told he went to the lift…" Tyson said with a sigh

"Yes, but when we were all at opposite ends of the hotel he could have came back down and left the hotel" Kenny explained

"Oh, I guess, but then there's still the possibility that he hasn't left," said Tyson

"True, but we can't just go around and knock on all the hotel doors asking it they know a guy named Kai" Kenny said

"Sure we can, we'll all take a level and ask everyone we see" suggested Tyson

"No we can't" Ray cut in

"Why not?" asked Tyson turning towards Ray

"Tyson, there are 33 floors to this hotel and each floor holds about 200 and something rooms. Now that's a lot of doors to knock on. Plus if Kai is with someone, and never told us then it's probably secretive. You know Kai, he doesn't want us to know anything about him. So if we happened to find the room Kai was in, the person he is with may lie to us and say that they don't know a Kai when really he may be sitting in there lounge" Ray explained

"But we could…"

"No Tyson we can not go through there rooms. That's trespassing and it would make the search even longer. And we don't even know if Kai's still here, he may have left ages ago" explained Ray while keeping his eye contact.

"I guess you're right" Tyson said with a sigh

"Look lets just go back to our room and carry on with our training. Kai will come back don't worry, we just need to give him sometime that's all" said Kenny before turning and leaving the lobby.

"Yeah come on Tyson," said Max-urging Tyson to follow.

The four Bladebreakers eventually made it back to their room to rest for the rest of the day. However if they had been a little bit slower they may have met up with Kai and Raven on the elevator when going down.

Both the blue haired and black haired Russians stepped off the lift at ground level (Lobby). Walking across the lobby room they made it to a door, which they stepped through. Entering the new room it seemed that the walls were mahogany and the floor was covered with white linoleum. In the distance the sound of people yelling could be heard, and the soft sound of something spinning like a beyblade echoed throughout the room. Walking down the hall they entered a large room. It seemed that Kai and Raven were standing in the stands of a beyblade arena, small chairs ran both left and right of the teens. Walking down the steps they were now down near the large gray metal beyblade stadium. Standing on either side of the large dish was two teens. The first, standing on the left was a tall boy aged eighteen, he had short brown spiky hair with green coloured eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with brown cargo pants. Stretching out his hand he caught a cream coloured beyblade with an orange attack ring. Opposite from him was a teenaged girl. She was aged seventeen and had long waist length silver hair with black strikes running through her silver locks. Long black bangs hung down to frame her face and a few lose strands fell over her sparkling ice blue eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top with black flare jeans, around her waist she wore a white belt. Her light blue beyblade with its gray attack ring continued to spin wildly around in the dish before it too returned to its mistress.

"Hey you two!" Raven shot,

The two teens looked up and saw Raven and Kai heading in their direction, both the brown haired boy and the silver haired girl stepped down from the beyblade dish to stand opposite Kai and Raven.

"Names Emerald" spoke the boy in a cold voice, while he glared at the slated haired teen before him,

"And I'm Moon" came the feminine yet harsh voice of the girl who narrowed her eyes at the crimson eyed Russian.

"So they're the other members?" asked Kai not looking overly impressed, Raven nodded his head.

"I don't trust girls on a team" Kai spoke

"What!" Moon shouted

"Don't trust girls huh, what is the female species not good enough for you. Just to let you know girls can blade just as good if not better than boys" Moon said narrowing her eyes.

"Girls are weak" came Kai's dead answer

"I'll prove that girls can be powerful," said the silver haired girl pulling out her blade again.

"Fine" spoke Kai narrowing his eyes at her.

Both Kai and Moon walked over to the large beyblade dish and readied their blades,

"3…2…1…Let It Rip!" both teens launched their blades simultaneously into the dish, the dark and light blue blades spun around the dish a few times before lunching themselves forward into each other. Sparks flew off in all directions as the two blades continued to push into one another. Suddenly the darker blue blade pulled back then shot forward this time with more force pushing the lighter blue one backwards. The two beyblades neared the edge of the dish and with one last push the light blue blade fell out and landed with a crash on the floor, leaving the dark blue blade to continue to spin around. With a smirk Kai held out his hand to which his beyblade returned to. Moon growled in anger as she stepped forward to pick up her blade.

"I told you girls are weak," said Kai narrowing his eyes at the teenaged girl before him.

"Come on already lets just get back to our room," said Emerald in an angry tone as he turned on his heels and left the training room. With one last glare towards Kai, Raven followed Emerald. Moon narrowed her eyes further as she watched Kai step down from the beyblade dish and walk back up the stairs to the door. The silver haired girl stood by herself for some seconds before following the boys out of the training room. Complete silence had fallen upon the Shadow team as they made their way back to their hotel room.

Stepping in through the door Moon went to her room, Emerald went to the kitchen for a drink, Raven sat down on the couch but never turned on the TV and Kai walked the length of the room and out the balcony door.

Once Kai stepped through the glass door the soothing sound of rushing water could be heard. Looking over the balcony Kai saw the largest waterfall in the world. Niagara Falls was only a few kilometers from the hotel. Up in the sky it was clear that the sun was getting ready to set. Surrounding the waterfall were lushes plants, and the sunlight reflected off the water making it look like something from a fairy tale. Kai stood leaning against the balcony railing till darkness had fallen upon the land. At about eight o'clock Kai finally decided to come back in. Stepping back through the doors Kai entered the main room only to hear the sound of Emerald and Raven talking quite loudly to each other,

"Come on, when are we going to leave, I'm starving!" the green eyed teen complained not to happily,

"Soon Ok, just wait!" Raven shot back,

"We can go now" came the feminine voice of Moon as she stepped out of her room,

"'Bout time" shot Emerald sending a death glare in the girls direction,

"You coming?" asked Raven glancing over at Kai,

"Yeah whatever" mumbled Kai as the four teens left their hotel room and headed for the restaurant down stairs. None of them spoke a word as they took the lift down seven levels, but death glares were thrown this way and that, the four teens wanted to make it perfectly clear that none of them liked one another very much. Stepping out of the elevator they walked down one of the halls till they reached the restaurant,

"Yes can I help you?" asked a polite man dressed in a white shirt and black pants as the Shadow Team came towards the desk.

"Table for four" replied Raven glaring at the all too cheerful man,

"Certainly, right this way" said the man looking a little nervous. The middle-aged man lead the four teens to a large circular shaped table draped in a white tablecloth. Four pearly white plates were place equally apart around the table, with a silver knife and fork on either side. On the right of each plate was a wine glass, and in the center of the table was a pale blue vase with two red roses and one white rose. The four teens sat down in dark brown oak chairs, as they sat the man handed each of them a black leather menu.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders," said the man before leaving, Moon glared at the mans retreating back as he headed off to the front desk. As the teens were reading the menus every now and then they would look up and around the restaurant scanning their surroundings. The flooring was made of red-brown floorboards and the walls where light yellow. Scattered around the room were tables of all different sizes and shapes, each had a white table cloth, with plates placed equally apart. At the other end of the room was the front desk where the middle-aged man stood leading customers to their tables. Around the room on the walls were a few paintings, some of animals, plants buildings or famous people. Near the center of the room was a large fish tank, all types of colourful salt water fish were swimming around.

"Are you ready to place your orders?" asked a waiter holding our a small writing pad and pen,

"Yeah I'll have…" all the teens placed their orders before the waiter left to go to the kitchen. (Sorry I wasn't sure what to make them order so I just left it. You can make them eat what ever you want).

The Shadow team waited in silence for the waiter to bring them their meals,

"So what are we going to do about the tournament?" asked Kai breaking the silence

"Win it of cause, no matter what the cost," replied Raven, Kai 'Hn' before turning his head away from Raven who sat opposite him. Looking up Emerald raised an eyebrow at Moon who sat opposite, in return he received shrug from the Russian girl. Emerald sat between Raven and Kai as did Moon, while Kai was between Moon and Emerald but across from Raven.

Some minutes later the waiter return with their food, the teens ate in silence while keeping their eyes on their food, although Raven occasionally glance over at Moon, and the silver haired girl would sometimes shoot murderess glares in her new team leaders direction. After their meal the teens left the restaurant and headed for the elevator to go back to their hotel room.

* * *

"Man I can't wait to get some food, I staving" yelled Tyson as he and the other Bladebreakers headed for the hotels restaurant. Unknown to any of them just around the corner the Shadow team were stepping into the lift. As they round the corner, Tyson noticed something white flow into the elevator that was situated opposite the restaurant. 'Huh…Kai' thought the dragon blader when he realized that is must have been Kais scarf. Running forward Tyson reached the elevator just in time to see the doors closing, and through the gap he saw the familiar face of Kai Hiwatari. When Kai noticed Tyson he showed no signs of even caring in the slightest.

"KAI!" yelled Tyson as he punched the Elevator doors,

"Tyson!" shouted Max and Ray as they ran up to the navy haired teen, with Kenny coming up soon after,

"It was Kai, I saw him" said Tyson lowering his eyes to the floor,

"What, really!" gasped Max, Tyson nodded in response,

"It looked to me as though he didn't even care that I was here," said Tyson

"Well we know that Kai never shows any emotions," said Kenny

"I know that but still it wasn't right…hang on that guy" Tyson's eyes went wide when he remembered the young man standing next to Kai,

"What guy Tyson?" asked Ray,

"He looked like the person that lady described to us, he had black hair with black eyes, and wore a black long sleeved top" said Tyson looking at his team mates,

"Wha? Really" gasped Max in shock,

"Who else was in the elevator?" asked Kenny

"What? Oh um I couldn't really see but they looked to be about the same age as Kai maybe a year younger, one was a girl and the other a boy, why does it matter"

"Well perhaps, they may have just been some other kids here for the tournament, but then again maybe they have something to do with this mysterious black haired guy," explained Kenny.

"Well the four of them looked as though they didn't want anything to do with one another" said Tyson,

"Well we can't do anything now, we have no clue which floor they've gone to or which room, so lets just go get something to eat" said Ray glancing at the elevator before they headed for the restaurant.

Back in the elevator the Shadow team reached their floor and headed off to the hotel room they were staying in.

Stepping into the main room they all went to bed an hour or so later, none of them speaking a word to one another.

* * *

I know that at the moment it's all pretty boring, but the exciting stuff will happen soon. Just remember to review.


	4. Training

**4: Training**

The early morning sun filtered in through the royal blue curtains that were pulled across the window. A figure stirred under black blankets, an arm reached out to push back the covers. Long silky silver hair with black streaks flowed down the bed, silver bangs hung over the persons face. Slowly their eyelids fluttered open to reveal sky blue eyes. With a groan Moon sat up and rubbed her eyes, then with a yawn she stretched out her arms. Getting up out of bed she walked out of her bedroom to the lounge. As she walked down the hall her long black silk nightdress blew softly behind her as if some unknown breeze was tickling it. Reaching the main room the female blader walked towards the balcony door where she pulled it open and stepped through. Looking around she noticed Kai standing in the right hand corner leaning against the railing, his dark crimson eyes scanned the scenery before him, at the sound of the balcony door closing he looked up to see Moon step out.

(Kai's POV)

Looking behind me I saw Moon step out onto the balcony, looking her up and down I noticed the long black silk dress she was wearing, it flowed down to her ankles and fit her body tightly showing off her perfect shape, moving up her body I realized how low cut it was, and I couldn't help but look at the cleavage that was showing,

"See something you like" I heard her say with raised eyebrows, looking up at her face I sent her a glare before turning back to look out over the balcony,

"You wish" I shot as I narrowed my eyes at the mountains in the distance, I could just feel her smirk as she stepped forward and placed her hands on the railing. But I had to admit she was pretty hot in that thing…wait did I just say that. I gave a sigh as I dropped my sight down to the ground below, why did there have to be a female on the team, and why her. But I do feel as though I've meat her before, I'm just not sure where.

(Moon's POV)

I wasn't too thrilled to see him staring at my breasts or at least my cleavage, is that all men ever think about, I always wonder that when you're talking to some guy are they actually listening or just staring at your body, thinking about who long it's going to be before they get you into bed. I really don't see why Kai had to join the team and become leader, Raven was doing just fine. As I stood looking out at the horizon I couldn't help but watch Kai out the corner of my eye, he looked pretty good standing there only in his black boxes if I do say so myself. I had to admit he was muscular, and kind of cute. I mean I hate the guy but that doesn't mean I can't check out his nice body, god I've lowered myself to his level. What's come over me, get a hold of yourself Moon. It's not like you to look at guys in that way. I groaned as I turned my head away from him, I badly needed to focus my attention on something else.

(Raven's POV)

As I stepped out of my room I began to walk down the hall, reaching the main room I noticed someone standing on the balcony, I frowned as I got closer and realized that there were two people standing there. I growled deep in my throat while I glared when I realized that it was Kai and Moon. That asshole, oh how I hate him, I never could figure out the reason why he had to join the team, and was there an actual reason for him taking my portion as leader or did Voltaire do it just to spite me. He better not touch her in any way or I swear I will kill him, I wish he would just go back to that stupid team of his, what are they called again oh yes the Bladebreakers. A bunch of pathetic fools who can't blade for shit, he belongs back with them. Why is Moon out there with him anyways, what does he have to offer her.

"Getting jealous hey Raven"

I quickly turned around at the sound of a voice, only to find myself looking over at Emerald,

"Whatever" I mumbled rolling my eyes, the younger teen just laughed at me,

"I think you are" he replied with a smirk,

"Don't tell me what I do and do not feel" I shot back glaring at the green-eyed boy.

"Yeah whatever, I'm just saying that…"

"You don't say a thing, got that!" I cut Emerald off before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Fine" he responded rolling his eyes at me.

I growled in my throat before glancing back at the balcony, I shot Kai a death glare even though he wouldn't know it, then narrowing my eyes I walked into the kitchen. As I did so I shot Emerald another glance only to see him smirking back at me.

* * *

The four Bladebreakers sat around a table in the hotel restaurant eating their breakfast, of course Tyson had the largest stack of plates next to him, he was probably on his fifth or sixth helping.

"God Tyson slow down" spoke Kenny looking over at the dragon blader,

Looking up for only a few seconds with food still stuffed in his mouth Tyson mumbled something that sounded somewhere along the lines of "Sorry chief, but I'm starving",

"Oh I give up," Kenny said with a sigh,

"Well I'm going back for thirds" spoke Max with a smile as he got up and walked back over to the food stands. It was an all you can eat buffet breakfast so it was clear that they were going to be there for quite some time.

"Ray?" a male voice spoke from behind the nekojin, swallowing what he had in his mouth Ray turned around to see none other that Lee from the White Tigers standing behind him with a friendly smile,

"Hey Lee" greeted Ray, standing up the two friends shook hands,

"Lee!" shouted Tyson with a mouthful of food spluttering it everywhere,

"Hey Tyson, long time no see" greeted Lee looking over at the navy haired teen,

"How have you all been?" asked Lee looking from Tyson to Max, then Kenny,

"Really good" answered Max seeing as Tyson had gone back to eating,

"So Lee are the White Tigers competing in the tournament?" asked Max

"Yep," was the Chinese teens answer,

"So where are the others?" asked Ray quickly scanning the restaurant room,

"Well I came down here to keep Gary company, you know him just like Tyson always hungry, and Mariah and Kevin are back in the room, I think Kevin may still be sleeping" explain Lee

"Cool" answered Ray with a nod, looking around again he stopped Gary sitting at one of the tables with even more food that Tyson,

"Hey where's Kai?" asked Lee scanning the area around him in a hopes of finding the oldest Bladebreaker,

"We have no idea, we haven't seen him since we were told about the tournament, and that was a week ago when we were still in Japan" answered Ray,

"Why that's a long time, you sure he's here then?" asked Lee

"Yeah the lady in the lobby saw him once or twice, plus the other night we just spotted him as he got into one of the lifts" explained Ray,

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll show once the tournament starts" added Kenny,

"Yeah but I would have excepted him to be bugging us to train" said Max just after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Too bad, oh well sorry but I have to get back and check on Gary," said Lee as he walked off,

"Yeah, see ya" waved Ray as he sat back down to continue eating.

* * *

"Go get dressed," said Kai as he pushed himself off the balcony railing and left to go to his room,

Turning Moon watched Kai leave, then after some seconds she followed but went to her room instead,

Before reaching his room Kai took a detour to the kitchen where he spotted Raven sitting at the table,

"Get ready, we leave to start training," shot Kai as he turned and left the kitchen,

Raven sent the crimson-eyed teen a death glare as he left the kitchen,

"Emerald get dressed" said Kai just before he stepped into his room,

With a groan the green eyed teen stood up and went to his room, Raven walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the last unoccupied bedroom which was his.

Complete silence fell upon the hotel room the Shadow Team shared, nothing was heard for a few minutes. Kai was first to leave his room, wearing his usual outfit. Navy blue cargo pants with red straps around his ankles, a navy blue shirt with a black vest, black fingerless gloves and his beloved white scarf. Narrowing his eyes the teen walked into the main room where he leant up against the wall by the door, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes the Russian waited for his new teammates. Once Emerald and Raven came out they sat on the couch waiting for their last member. 'What always takes her so long' thought Raven with a growl. At the sound of a door closing the three boys lifted their sight to see Moon step into the lounge.

"Took you long enough" shot Kai as he pushed himself off the wall and opened the door, with a glare Moon walked forwards out of the room, Emerald and Raven followed soon after closing the door behind them. The four teens walked down the halls till they reached the elevator, pushing the silver button the doors opened for them to step through, then pushing the ground floor button the elevator made its decent. Upon reaching the lobby floor the four Russians stepped out, they quickly crossed the lobby and reaching the training room door pushed it open. Walking down the short hall they stood in the stands of a small stadium, descending the stairs they stood by the dish.

"Raven and Emerald can start," said Kai as he went to lean against the wall,

Both boys nodded then went to set up. Moon walked over to the railings and jumping up sat on the silver colour railing, she slowly swung her legs backwards and forwards.

"Ready Emerald?" asked Raven his launcher stretched out in front of him,

"You bet" was the younger boys reply,

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Emeralds creamy blade and Ravens black and white blade both flew into the dish. Both blades circled the dish a few times before charging forwards. With a crash the two collided, sparks few off in all direction,

"Anthrax attack!" Raven gave the order for his bit beast to appear, with a blinding flash of violet light a large cobra emerged. His long muscular body was covered with different shades of purple scales, and a row of curved spikes ran down his back. Rearing up the snake puffed out his hood showing off the colourful patterns that were marked out on the inside of his hood. With a vicious hiss the snake lunged forwards,

"Ghost counter attack!" Emerald shot,

His creamy blade glowed brighter and brighter with each passing second, flashing white lights glowed around the room, with a high pitched neigh Emeralds unicorn bit beast appeared. His large elegant body was covered in a layer of soft white fur, and his long flowing black mane flew back. Five black stripes were etched across his back and three more black stripes were marked into the white fur on each of his lower legs, just below the black markings were his golden hooves, another three black markings were across his long lion like tail that lay around his legs, and the black tufted that was at the end of his tail was flowing like rippling water, and last of all his shinning silver horn that sparkled in the light of the room. With another neigh the unicorn rose onto his back legs, throwing his head back in victory his long black mane blew back with the movement of his head.

"Ghost Lightning Storm!" shouted Emerald,

His bit beast glowed bright yellow as the electricity gathered, large lightning bolts crackled above his head, more bolts of lightning gathered and then finally shot forwards, the bolts of electricity hissed and cracked as they neared the cobra,

"Anthrax dodge" shot Raven, with a hiss the cobra dived into the floor of the dish, parts of the metal dish were through upwards as the snake buried deeper and deeper, Ghost's attack went right over the top and fizzled out at the other end,

'God I hate it when he does that' Emerald was becoming nervous he could never tell when the snake was going to attack again,

"Anthrax now!" with a soft rumble the snake leaped out from under the unicorn's feet, tripping the beast up,

"No Ghost get up!" shot Emerald,

"Sorry Emerald but it's too late," said Raven with a smirk, the cobra had coiled it's body around the unicorn and was sapping it's strength,

"No" Emerald was frustrated, there was nothing he could do to brake free from the hold Anthrax had on his bit beast. With a neigh from the unicorn he burst into bright yellow lights then disappeared into his cream beyblade, which then began to slowly stop spinning. With a hiss of victory Anthrax too returned to his black and white beyblade, which then jumped back up to it's masters hand who caught it with ease.

"You need to work on not getting caught in that strangle hold," Raven told the younger teen who just growled in anger,

"Again" came Kai's dark voice,

"Be ready to lose" shot Emerald as he set his blade up again,

"I don't think so" was Raven's response,

"Let it Rip!" the two blades were launched simultaneously into the dish once again.

* * *

"Hey Tyson" came a voice from behind the teens, looking behind him Tyson spotted Lee and the other White Tigers coming towards him and the other Bladebreakers,

"Hey guys how are you?" asked Tyson when the Chinese team caught up with them

"Good, so where are you guys headed" answered Mariah finishing with her own question,

"Were going to look for Kai again" Max answered,

"Oh yeah Lee told us about that" said the pink haired girl,

"Would you like us to help," Mariah offered her help to the Bladebreakers,

"Yeah that would be great" spoke Ray,

"Where going to ask at reception again" said Max,

"Seems like a good place to start" spoke Kevin,

Turning the teens made their way over to the lobby desk,

"Umm excuse me," said Kenny walking up to the front desk

"Yes" replied the lady,

"Well um you know that man you described to us, the one with black hair and black eyes?" asked Kenny

"Why yes" said the lady nodding

"Does he have a room here?" Kenny asked,

"Let me see," replied the lady as she began to type away on her computer, the other Bladebreakers and White Tigers soon huddled around the desk,

"Yes here he is, he share his room with two other people" said the lady looking up at the teens,

"Could you describe them to us?" asked Ray

"Well yes, there's Emerald a young lad aged eighteen with short brown hair and green eyes, then there's a girl named Moon she's seventeen she has silver hair with black streaks and blue eyes, and last is the nineteen year old Raven with his black hair and black eyes. The strange thing is that they are in a four-bedroom hotel room. I mean there are plenty of three bedroom rooms that are just as nice as the one they are staying in. Although I have seen them walking around with a fourth person," explained the lady as she read the information on the computer screen

"Really, what does the fourth person look like?" spoke Tyson

"Well he has light blue hair at the front and dark blue at the back, his eyes would be a reddish colour…"

"Crimson!" Tyson buttered in

"Why yes, crimson"

"Do you think you could tell us which number there in?" asked Ray

"I'm sorry but no," replied the lady shaking her head,

"Oh well thanks" said Ray as the teens left the lobby.

"So now what?" asked Max,

"Well that's a good question," replied Ray,

"Oh um excuse me" the lady at the front desk walked over to them

"Yeah" the teens looked over to her,

"If you're looking for that young man I'm quite sure I saw them go into the training room not too long ago" she said,

"Really thanks" said Max as the teens left for the training room,

The Bladebreakers and White Tigers walked down the corridor till they heard the sound of people yelling, they soon reached the end of the hall where they found themselves standing in the stands of a beyblade stadium. Quickly scanning his eyes across the area Tyson saw two people beyblading, one with brown hair and the other with black, then off to his right sitting on the railing was a girl with silver hair and black streaks running through her locks, then a glimpse of blue through the corner of his eye caught his attention. Standing a little to the right of him leaning against the wall of the stands was a tall teenager, with two-toned blue hair.

* * *

A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it.


	5. Ultimate Betrayal

Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters but I do own any unknown characters, also you can check out pics of the Shadow Team by going to my profile page. Also a number of people have been asking me about Tala, he WILL be in the story but not for a while though.

**5: Ultimate Betrayal **

"KAI!" shouted Tyson as he ran down the steps to meet his team captain, Kai turned his head to glare at Tyson then focused his attention back on the battling teens before him.

"Kai, Kai, we've been looking everywhere for you" said Tyson as he reached Kai, but the older teen showed no signs of hearing him,

"Kai come on speak to me," urged Tyson as he stepped closer to the young Russian man,

"It's been like two or three days since we arrived in Canada, and the only time we saw you was on the elevator," Tyson continue to talk to Kai and the older teen continued to not listen,

"Kai hello Kai, are you deaf now or what!" shouted Tyson as he began to get angry with Kai for not listening to him, suddenly girly laughter filled the room,

"You're more dumber than I thought, don't you know when someone is ignoring you" spoke Moon as she stiffened her giggles.

"What, why would Kai ignore us," said Tyson looking up at the young lady sitting on the railing. Emeralds orange and cream beyblade flew from the dish and landed near Kai's feet. Kai sent a glare down in the blades direction before increasing his glare as he looked up at Emerald.

"Oh man, I lost again," said Emerald with a sigh, while Raven just smirked at his younger teammate,

"Emerald, that's not good enough, you only won two of five battles you had with Raven, if this were an official tournament you would have cost us the championship" Kai shot as he glare at the green eyed teen,

"Yeah well, I doubt that any of our opponents will be as strong as Raven" said Emerald

"True but still, you never know"

"Huh, cost us the championship?" repeated Tyson confused,

"You really are thick," said Emerald with a smirk

"Hey watch your mouth!" shot Max as he glare at Emerald who then glared back, unfortunately for Max his glare didn't even come close to the one Emerald had,

"Kai, what do you mean?" asked Tyson looking upset,

"Look just go home, you have no reason to be here," said Kai in a cold voice as he kept his eyes forward to where the beyblade dish was,

"What, of cause we do, where going to win the tournament" said Tyson

"No you're not" shot Raven glaring at the younger teen

"Look I'm NOT complementing Kai here, but he was the only strong member on your team, and without him you don't stand a chance" spoke Moon glaring at Kai,

"Hey were all strong members of this team" shouted Ray, the White Tigers just stood back not knowing what to say or do,

"Kai, you can't be serous, leave this group and come back with us," said Tyson,

"Gee Kai, if I were you I would just answer him already, I can't stand listening to that annoying voice of his" said Moon, a smirk crossed her lips when she saw the angry look on Tyson's face,

"Kai, come back with us" Tyson tried again at getting Kai to reconsider leaving the Bladebreakers,

"NO, these three bladers will be stronger than you could ever dream of becoming" came the harsh voice of Kai,

"But…"

"WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, THE N OR THE O!" shouted Kai rounding on Tyson

"Fine if that's the way you want it, then we'll leave" spoke Tyson, tears began to form in his navy orbs as he turned to leave,

"You're so pathetic crying because of Kai, I know I said that he was a strong member for your team but I would be kind of happy to get rid of him, I mean he's annoying, arrogant, selfish, cocky, a little full of himself, a bastard, an asshole…" Moon began to tick off all the things she felt Kai was,

"Alright you can shut up now bitch" snapped Kai as he turned to glare at Moon who just glared right back,

"Well it's true," she added,

"Yeah well you're just a little slut and a whore, a low down filthy little dog…" Kai shot,

"You're such an asshole," Moon snapped cutting off Kai, not liking the names he was giving her,

"Yeah well just remember who defeated you in your last beybattle" said Kai with a slight smirk,

"Why you, just to let you know I wasn't even using half my power, if I had unleashed my bit beast then your blade would be in more than one piece right now" growled Moon,

"Well if I had unleashed my bit beast then your bit beast would be in more than one piece" Kai shot back,

"I don't see the reason for you being on this team!" Moon snapped

"Well after the little conversation I had with Raven it seems you need my skills"

"Hm conversation, a word with four syllables, do you want some ice before your brain overheats" Moon smirked back

"Ice, yeah you could sizzle some off you heart, if you could find it" Kai shot back with a smirk of his own, which only grew when he saw the furious look on Moon's face,

"No one has more ice surrounding their heart than you Hiwatari!" Moon shot

"Alright you two that's enough" said Emerald as he stepped in between to two of them,

"Stay out of this Emerald!" yelled Moon as she glared even harder at Kai,

"NOW STOP THIS!" yelled Raven as he walked over to the three teens. The Bladebreakers and White Tigers had a look of confusion on their faces,

"Where not supposed to be fighting each other like this" said Raven holding back his own anger,

"Look, she is your teammate, now let up" Raven said looking over at Kai,

"And you, as much as you may dislike it Kai is the team captain so you have to show him some respect" said Raven looking at Moon,

"Fine!" Moon growled back,

"I'm leaving," she snapped before turning on her heels and leaving the training area.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" mumbled Kai as he watched Moon leave, Raven shot Kai a death glare at his mumbled words,

"Well I guess we'll leave then too" said Emerald with a sigh,

"Yeah come on," replied Raven, the three male teens pushed their way through the Bladebreakers and White Tigers as they walked out of the training room and headed back to their hotel room.

"What was all that about?" asked Max with a blank look

"Don't know," answered Tyson,

"Well it looks to me as though they don't get on too well," commented Mariah,

"I reckon," added Lee still shocked

"If they all hate each other so much then why would Kai go and join them?" asked Max

"I guess he figures that there all more powerful then us," said Kenny,

"Well we'll prove them wrong when the tournament starts" said Tyson as he narrowed his eyes at the exit where Kai, Emerald and Raven had just gone though.

"Come on lets start training then" said Ray,

"Yeah we'll help, plus we need to improve if where going to beat you guys this time," said Lee

"Not even in your dreams" laughed Tyson as he suddenly brightened up.

* * *

'That stupid asshole, fucking jerk' Moon cursed in her head as she walked down the streets still angry with Kai,

'I'll get him back for defeating me in battle, and those names he called me'

"Govno!" (Shit) Moon swore in Russian when she looked up and realized she had no clue where she was, being so deep in thought she never thought to take any notice of where she was actually going. Turing round she tried to double back and retrace her steps, seeing if that would lead her back to the hotel. Moon soon found herself walking through a familiar park so she slowed down at bit and tried to calm down,

"Hey there gorgeous" came a voice from behind, but Moon thought better and just ignored the guy,

"Hey wait up" the guy ran after her, walking beside her he tried again to get her to talk

"So what's your name?" he asked, he seemed to be trying to act nice but Moon wouldn't have any of it,

"PISS OFF!" she shot glaring daggers at the boy,

"Sorry, I just wanted to know your name" the teen seemed taken aback by her outburst but he wasn't one to let a pretty face get by him,

"Enrique leave her alone, were supposed to be training" came another male voice,

Stopping Enrique turned round to look at Robert,

"Hang on I'm going good here," Enrique protested, turning back around he went to say something else to Moon but found her a fair way ahead of him.

"Hey wait!" shouted the Italian as he once again ran after Moon,

"Get lost!" she snapped,

"Oh but…"

"What will it take for you to leave?" Moon glared back,

"Go on a date with me?" he asked right out,

She was about to yell something back when she caught sight of his beyblade then had an idea,

"How's this we beybattle, if I win you leave me alone but if I lose then I'll go on a date with you, sound fair"

"Sure" Enrique had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Ready?" asked Olive as Moon and Enrique got ready

"Yep" answered Enrique, Moon nodded,

"3…2…1…Let It Rip!"

Both blades flew into the dish, Moons light blue blade didn't waste any time getting down to business, right off her blade smashed into Enrique's sending it flying backwards.

"No come on!" shouted the Italian,

"Attack!" Moons blade shot forwards again, with each hit she caused more and more damage to Enrique's blade,

"Amphilyon Attack!" Enrique's blade began to glow as his bit beast emerged, with a fierce roar the hydra loomed over Moon's blade and was ready to attack but then at the last minute Moon called upon her own bit beast,

"Whisper show him what you can do, Blizzard!" her blade glowed bright blue as the wolf formed, her body covered in a layer of dark blue fur with white on her legs and underbelly, spreading her great feathered wings the wolf began to fiercely beat them, soon the wind picked up and the air around them got cold…freezing cold, parts of the dish were starting to become frozen and even the ground around them was now covered in snow and ice. With a great howl the real force of the blizzard picked up, the wind howled like Whisper and blew so strongly that it took everything Enrique had not to be pushed to the ground, the snow fell hard being flicked around in the wind, with a shriek Amphilyon began to freeze over, the ice quickly covered his scaly body,

"No fight back!" yelled Enrique but it was too late, his bit beast was frozen solid, covered in ice and snow, slowly the wind died down, leaving Moon's bit beast to stand as if nothing had happened,

"I think that means I win," said Moon with a smirk,

A glass shattering sound was heard as the ice around Amphilyon broke away leaving the now weakened bit beast to fall to the ground in a heap. With a flash of lights the hydra returned to his blade, which had now stopped snipping. Whisper too retreated back into her blade, where it then flew up to meet her mistress's hand.

"See ya round boys" a smirk etched into her features as she walked off leaving the shocked Majestics to stand and gasp.

"Where is that girl!" shot Raven as he paced the living room,

"We should just leave without her," replied Emerald who sat on the couch,

"Yeah lets go, I don't want to wait any longer," sighed Raven as he made his way over to the door, standing up Emerald followed. Kai who was leaning against the wall near the door stood up straight and went to walk out, but as he did so a figure bumped into him, not fazed at all by the impact Kai looked down at the person who smashed into him, and their sitting on the floor was Moon,

"Hey what's the big idea?" she snapped when looking up, Kai just raised a slate eyebrow at her before stepping over her and continuing to walk down the corridor with Raven close behind.

"Where were you?" shot Emerald as he glared down at the Russian girl

"Out for a walk" Moon snapped back,

"Well come on, were getting something to eat" said Emerald as he sighed,

With a groan she pulled herself up off the floor and followed after the boys.

* * *

"Hey guys I just thought of something" spoke Tyson as they made there way back up to their hotel after they had finished practices and said goodbye to the White Tigers,

"What is it Tyson?" replied Max,

"Umm well where now without a captain and also we don't have enough members for the tournament"

"Crap you're right," spoke Ray,

"Maybe we should tell Mr. Dickinson," suggested Kenny,

"Yeah, good idea chief, he'll know," said Max,

"Well let's go find him", the boys turned directions and went to find Mr. D.

On the first floor it didn't take long for them to find room 6, knocking they waited for Mr. Dickinson to answer,

"Hello boys how are thing?" asked the old man as he opened to door,

"Yeah where good but we have a problem" spoke Kenny,

"Oh well come in and let's hear about it" the old man gestured them in.

The boys all sat down, Kenny was first to speak,

"Umm well you see it has to do with Kai," he started,

"Oh no, hasn't he shown up yet?" asked Mr. D

"Well yeah we did see him, and that's the problem," Kenny continued,

"Oh?" Mr. Dickinson seemed confused,

"MR. D HE SWITCHED TEAMS!" Tyson blurted out,

"What?" Mr. Dickinson was stunned,

"That's right Kai wants nothing to do with us, he's now leader of some other team" Ray spoke

"This is terrible, without a fourth blader you wont be able to enter the tournament,"

"So what do you suggest Mr. Dickinson?" asked Max,

"Well I think I may have someone who can join" Mr. Dickinson seemed lost in thought,

"Really, wow thanks," shouted Tyson in glee

"I'll talk with you boys again tomorrow ok, first I have to see if I can contact this person" said Mr. Dickinson standing up,

"Yeah sure thing, well see ya" the teens waved goodbye and left,

"Lets hope this new blader is someone good" said Ray

"Yeah and with a bit beast" commented Tyson,

"I hate to say it guys but no matter who Mr. Dickinson gets they'll never be as skilled as Kai" Kenny spoke,

"He has got a point," said Ray,

"But who's going to become the new leader?" asked Tyson,

"Don't know maybe this new guy" said Max, the teens soon made there way back up to there hotel room where they ordered a pizza for tea then went to bed soon after

It was about 10 o'clock at night before the Shadow Team got back, they too went to bed about an hour or so later.


	6. Bladebreakers New Member

Hey peoples, guess what? IT'S ME BIRTHDAY TODAY! Yeah 1st of June I finally get to be 15, very excited, like always . Anywho I'll just leave you to read chapter 6, hopes you enjoy.

**6: Bladebreakers New Member**

A knock at the door at 9am caught the attention of the Bladebreakers, who were sitting in the living room watching TV,

"I'll get it" spoke Max as he got up and headed towards the door,

"Mr. Dickinson!" yelled Max when he saw the old man at the door,

"Hello Max," he greeted,

"Come in" Max stepped away from the door to let Mr. Dickinson and a teenaged boy in,

"Hello Bladebreakers, I've come to introduce you to your new teammate, meet my grandson Aaron Dickinson"

He was a young 15-year-old boy, about Max's height and had short brown hair, with ocean blue eyes, he had tanned skin and wore a white shirt with black knee length shorts.

"Hi I'm Max" Max extended a hand for Aaron to shake, which he did,

"That's Tyson, Ray and Kenny but we call him the chief" Max pointed out each Bladebreaker who waved back,

"Hi" Aaron waved to each teen,

"So I hope that with Aaron you'll be able to win the tournament so good luck to you all…Oh and before I forget Ray is now the new team captain of the Bladebreakers"

"Me?" Ray seemed shocked,

"Yes I'm sure you'll do a fine job" with that Mr. Dickinson left,

"Hey Aaron can I see your blade?" asked Kenny walking over,

"Sure" the teen pulled out a red beyblade with a yellow attack ring, in the cent of the blade was the picture of an owl.

"So you got a bit beast?" asked Tyson

"Yeah, he's name's Dracken an owl, his element is electricity," explained the young teen,

"Cool" replied Max,

"I think we should go train, let's see what you got Aaron" Ray stood,

"Sure" the boys soon left and headed down to the training room.

Stepping through the door they were meet with the sound of something flying past them, then the sound of a crash, looking up they saw a cream coloured beyblade imbedded into the cement wall after a few seconds the blade fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Shit!" they heard someone curse,

Looking down into the dish they spotted Kai standing on one side of the dish and Emerald at the other with Raven and Moon standing off to the side. A smirk was etched into Kai's features at the sight of Emeralds blade crash into the wall, but it turned to a scowl when he caught sight of the Bladebreakers. Turning round Emerald ran up the stairs near to where they were picking up his blade he headed back down to the dish,

"Well I can't practice anymore today," he said with a sigh,

"Hey Kai!" Max shouted out calling for the attention of the teen, which he never got,

"What do they follow you around 24/7" shot Moon when Kai came down from he dish and stood with the others,

"Seems that way" he replied doing his best to ignore them

"Who are they?" asked Aaron looking over at Ray,

"The guy with the slate hair is Kai our old team leader, and as for the others we don't really know them" replied the Chinese teen,

"Oh" Aaron looked back down at the teens,

"We should leave, we don't want them to learn any of out beyblade strategies" said Moon sending a glare over to Tyson as he and the other Bladebreakers came down the stairs to greet them,

"Ha, secretly watching us battle will be the only way they have even the slightest chance of beating us, seeing as there own skills aren't any better than those of a three year old" mocked Emerald smirking at Ray who growled at the comment,

"What are you talking about, I could beat your whole team with my eyes closed" shot Tyson,

"Sorry Tyson, but not even in your wildest dreams" spoke Kai narrowing his eyes at the younger teen,

"We'll just see about that, when this tournament is over it'll be the Bladebreakers who'll be declared the champions and you'll come crying back to us," mocked Tyson,

"You win the tournament, hahaha oh please you couldn't even win a beauty contest, and that's when you're the only person competing" laughed Moon,

"WHAT!" Tyson was really staring to get angry,

"Temper, temper" mocked Moon smirking back at Tyson,

"Come on, they're not worth the effort," said Kai as he left followed by the others.

"Grr we'll show them" growled Tyson glaring at the teens as they left.

"Come on Aaron lets see how good you are?" said Ray as he went and got set up Aaron following soon after,

"Ready, 3…2…1…LET IT RIP"

Ray and Aaron both launched their blades into the dish, at first Ray's blade was running circles around Aaron's, till he gave the word to attack,

"Dracken, Go!" with a flash of light a large brown owl emerged form Aaron's red blade, with a screech he lunged forwards only to be pushed back by Driger as he entered the battle,

"Fight back with Shock Wave!"

His bit beast began to glow as electricity gathered around his body, then with a blinding flash of light the bolts shot forwards into the white tiger, which sent him reeling,

"Driger!" shouted Ray, with a flash of light Driger returned to his blade, which then stopped spinning,

"I won!" Aaron jumped for joy as his bit beast returned unharmed,

"Wow Aaron your bit beast is really powerful" Ray commented as he picked his motionless blade up,

"Hey thanks, that means a lot coming from one of the world champs" Aaron smiled back,

"Hey I wanna battle," whined Tyson,

"Sure" Aaron readied his blade while Tyson took Ray's spot and pulling out Dragoon got ready for the battle,

"3…2…1…Let It Rip!"

* * *

"You little bitch, I already told you what for!" shot Raven as he and Moon can out of the kitchen,

"Oh yeah right!" Moon shot back

"Don't walk away from me!" Raven shouted back,

"Why should I listen to you, you're not leader any more!" Moon yelled back,

Kai and Emerald were sitting on the couch, Kai doing his best to ignore the shouting and Emerald just staring at the two with an odd look,

"What was that!?" Raven glared

"You heard me!" Moon returned his glare

"Yeah and I didn't like it!" Raven shouted

"So you think it care!" Moon snapped

"What are you arguing about?" Emerald tried to ask a question,

"Back off Emerald!" Raven yelled to the younger teen

"What is there to back off of?" Emerald asked himself,

"Look it doesn't matter now, so just drop it!" with that Moon turned around and went into her room slamming the door behind her, Raven just growled deep in his throat before going back into the kitchen,

"Wonder what all that was about?" Emerald looked over at Kai, who was leaning back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed,

"Don't know, don't care" was all the crimson eyed teen said,

With a shrug Emerald went back to watching TV.

* * *

"Hey Aaron that was great you won 5 out of 6 matchers with us" Ray congratulated the newest member,

"Hey thanks Ray" Aaron smiled back,

"So I guess that means I'm part of the team now" he added,

"You bet" Tyson came up and placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder,

"In fact I don't know why Mr. Dickinson didn't call you in to become part of the team sooner, I'll have you over Kai anytime" added Tyson,

"That's another thing Tyson" spoke Kenny

"What?" the navy haired teen turned round to look over at Kenny,

"Are any of us strong enough to defeat Kai?" was the computer nerds' question,

"Of course we are" Tyson seemed pretty confident,

"I don't know Tyson, Kai had always been the strongest member of the team and now that he's joined another group we'll have to face him" Ray seemed serious,

"Oh come on Ray, I beat Kai at the Japanese tournament, you know when the Bladebreakers were first formed" said Tyson as if it were obvious,

"Umm Tyson that was like three years ago, way back at the beginning of the year, by the time we had gotten to the finals in Russian Kai had improved a lot, well all of us had, but three years Tyson, who knows how strong Dranzer is now, not only that Kai has Black Dranzer as well, at the Japanese qualifiers none of us new about her" Max made a very good point,

"Oh," Tyson seemed to finally get it,

"Not only that but there's also, Raven, Moon and Emerald to take into account, none of us know how strong they are or even if they have bit beasts, which I assume they would" Kenny spoke up,

"I've been trying to find info on them but so far nothing, it's like they never even existed" Kenny added before silence fell upon the group,

"Oh come on guys, don't act like this, we can still take them, where's the Bladebreakers team spirit, we can do anything we put out minds to, and that includes defeating Kai and his team in the tournament" Tyson spoke words of encouragement,

"Hey yeah, lets not get down about it, we can win, I just know we can" Max joined Tyson with his positive thinking,

"Yeah you're right," said Ray with a smile,

"Cool" added Aaron,

"Lets go get something to eat, I'm staving" spoke Tyson making the others sweat drop,

"Well ok" said Ray before the teens left the training centre.

The Bladebreakers were walking across the lobby towards the restaurant when something caught Max's attention, stopping the teen looked down at the main desk, a large smile found it's way onto his face when he saw a group of people,

"Max?" Tyson realized that his friend had stopped, the others soon stopped as well,

"Max what's up?" asked Kenny,

"EMILY!" Max shouted at the top of lungs as he ran forwards,

"Emily? Oh the All-Starz…. ALL-STARZ!" Tyson was shocked to see the All-Starz checking into the hotel but then he figured that they'd be here.

"MAX!" Emily shouted back when she saw the blond running towards her, the two meet and hugged each other tightly, just before they split Emily kiss Max on the cheek,

"Huh?" Tyson looked confused when he saw the two,

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you guys, me and Emily are going out" Max spoke up with a smile,

"Oh" Tyson had a cheesy grin on his face as he nudged Max in the ribs with his elbow, the blond just laughed while he rubbed the back of his neck,

"It's great to see you all again" said Ray

"Yeah you to" replied Michael,

"Hey where's my mum?" Max asked looking around

"Oh she didn't come this time, but she sends her love," said Emily,

"That's cool," replied Max,

"Hey who's this?" asked Steven seeing the new face amongst the Bladebreakers

"Oh this is Aaron, our new member, Aaron these are the All-Starz Emily, Steven, Eddy and Michael the captain," explained Tyson,

"Hey Aaron" the others greeted,

"Hi it's great to meet you all" he chimed back,

"Hang on you said new member, where's Kai?" asked Michael, suddenly silence fell upon the group,

"He left us…again, he's now captain of a new team" spoke Max in a soft voice,

"What?" shouted Michael, "That asshole" he added

"Oh well I'm sure Aaron will do great" smiled Emily,

"Yeah" Tyson placed a hand on the teens shoulder,

"Well we have to go and get settled in" spoke Michael,

"Yeah we were going to get something to eat," added Ray before the two teams split,

"See ya Max," said Emily as she kissed him on the cheek again

"Yeah see you soon" he waved as the All-Starz got into one of the lifts,

"Oh well come on, I'm starving" said Tyson as they continued their way towards the hotel restaurant.

* * *

"All right food!" shouted Tyson as he ran over with his plate and started filling it up with different kinds of food, they had made there way over to the restaurant, but before even finding a table to sit at Tyson was already getting things, it was an all you could eat buffet.

"Oh Tyson, just don't eat too much" said Kenny when Tyson came and sat down with them,

Tyson said something back but you couldn't tell with all the food in his mouth, Aaron had an odd look on his face as he watched Tyson devour the food on his plate,

"Don't worry Tyson's always like that when it comes to food" explained Max seeing the look on the young teens face,

"Come on let's get something too before Tyson eats it all," said Ray standing up and heading over to get some food,

"Yeah" nodded Max following Ray,

"Come on Aaron" said Kenny gesturing the youngest teen to come up and get some food,

"Right" smiled Aaron as he stood up leaving Tyson by himself to eat.

"Hey Ray" came a voice,

"Huh?" turning around Ray spotted Oliver walking towards him,

"Hey Oliver, good to see you again, are the others here too?" asked Ray as Oliver came over,

"Yeah they're over there" said Oliver as he pointed to a large table at the other end of the restaurant,

"Hey why don't you come sit with us" suggested the French teen

"Yeah sure, hey guys come on" Ray gestured them to follow him

"Oh" Kenny, Tyson, Max and Aaron got up and followed Ray and Oliver over to the other table where Enrique, Johnny and Robert where sitting.

"Hey Tyson" waved Enrique

"Hi guys" Tyson waved back,

"So how have you been?" asked Oliver as he sat down along with the other Bladebreakers

"Yeah real good, we can't wait for the tournament," answered Max

"Who are you?" asked Johnny sounding a little rude when he saw Aaron

"Oh, that's Aaron, our newest member, Aaron these are the Majestics, Robert, Oliver, Enrique and Johnny" explained Ray

"Hi Aaron" greeted Oliver

"Hello" he waved back

"So where's Kai then?" asked Johnny

"He's no longer a member of the Bladebreakers," said Tyson

"He's not" Robert looked shocked

"No he betrayed us again, now he's leader of some other team" spoke Kenny

"Well that sucks," mumbled Enrique

"Ah we don't need him to win," said Tyson "Hey you guys are competing right?" he added

"Yep, and where going to win" smiled Oliver

"Don't be so sure" Max grinned back

"Hey this may be a stupid question, but have you seen this girl?" asked Enrique

"Enrique with you it's always about some girl" muttered Tyson

"Yeah I know but this time it's not just about getting a date with her" added the Italian

"It's not?" Ray seemed shocked

"Yeah she owes me a rematch" he narrowed his eyes at the thought of her beating him

"Why what happened?" asked Kenny

"Well we were down at the park training when I saw this really pretty girl, and I mean drop dead gorgeous, well anyways I tried asking her to go on a date with me but she wouldn't have it and kept rejecting me, then she said that we'd have a beybattle, and that if I won she'd go out with me. So we battled but I lost badly, her bit beast was way too powerful, so now I'm out for revenge, I'll beat her in a battle and then go out with her"

"Enrique you're an idiot" spoke Johnny

"HEY!" Enrique glared over at Johnny

"You hate her for beating you in a beybattle but then you still want to go out with her" Johnny glared back,

"Well she was quite pretty" Oliver cut in

"Back off, she's my girl!" yelled Enrique

"Hey sorry, I was just saying…"

"Don't say a thing" Enrique turned his head away from the others

"Well, let's just forget about what happened this morning and enjoy ourselves for now" spoke Robert

"Yeah" laughed Max looking at Enrique oddly.


	7. Driven to Succeed

Remember you can check out images of the characters from my profile page.

**7: Driven To Succeed**

Glancing up at the clock Kai read it as 6:30pm, finishing up with the last few touch ups on his Dranzer blade Kai stood up and left his room. Walking out into the living room he stopped, Moon was watching TV, Emerald was reading a book and Raven like himself was upgrading his beyblade,

"Come on where going back to train" was all the slate haired teen said before heading over to the door,

"You sure those brats would be gone?" asked Moon as she turned off the TV and stood up

"If I know them they would have trained for only a couple of hours," said Kai as he opened the door stepping out the others soon followed, they then proceeded down to the training arena.

"Come on Kai lets see what you got" smirked Raven as he and Kai readied their blades,

"This will be interesting," said Moon as she got settled in a chair

"Let's hope," added Emerald as he joined Moon,

"Ready!" Raven shouted over to Kai

"GO DRANZER!" Kai launched his blade into the dish followed soon after by Raven's black and white blade,

"Anthrax lets finish this now!" shouted Raven, his blade began to glow as the large cobra made its entrance,

"Come on Dranzer!" Kai called for his own bit beast, with a blinding flash of red light the mighty phoenix entered the battle,

"Wow, I'm impressed" spoke Moon though she didn't sound to thrilled about the phoenix she was really being more sarcastic about it,

"Anthrax attack!" yelled Raven, his cobra bit beast hissed fiercely at Dranzer before lunging forwards,

"Dodge it," snapped Kai, with quick reflexes Dranzer moved aside causing the cobra to hit nothing by dish, Raven growled at the miss

"Attack again!" shot Raven, his bit beast lunged forwards again, but once more Dranzer easily dodge,

"Enough playing around, Dranzer Fire Arrow!" flames began to form around Dranzer's wings and her body glowed bright red before finally she let out a high-pitched screech as a shower of arrows made from the flames of her body fell down around the snake,

"Dodge it!" shot Raven, the purple serpent only just managed to escape the scorching flames as he narrowly missed being hit.

"Dranzer attack!" with another screech and more flames burning bright Dranzer attacked Anthrax again, but just like she did the cobra dodged again,

"Stay still" Kai growled,

"I could say the same thing to you" Raven snapped back,

"Fine, come on Dranzer time to use your newest attack, FIRE BLAST!" yelled Kai, with another glass shattering call Dranzer burst into flames, the fire quickly grew in size, burning all that lay around the phoenix,

"Anthrax!" Raven shouted for his bit beast, but it was too late, the flames from Dranzer where too powerful and rapidly covering everything in the dish, then with a final blast of fire Raven's black and white blade was thrown from the dish, dark gray smoke coming off the attack ring,

"Shit!" cursed Raven, as he turned round to look down at his damaged blade, with a smirk Kai called back his dark blue beyblade.

"I guess that was pretty good" spoke Emerald, Moon just grunted back not really even paying attention to the battle.

"Anyone else want to try me?" Kai asked looking over at the others,

"Yeah I want revenge" shot Moon as she stood up and took Raven's place near the dish,

"You'll just loose again," mocked Kai smirking at the girl,

"What ever, you were lucky the first time" Moon smirked back at Kai

"Enough talk, Dranzer attack!" Kai launched his blade again

"Whisper!" Moon's light blue blade followed Kai's into the dish,

"Dranzer finish her off!" shot Kai as his phoenix bit beast appeared,

"Whisper fight back!" Moon snapped her own beast entered the battle, Moon's ice wolf and Kai's fire phoenix stood before each other glaring fiercely, then with a howl Whisper lunged forwards knocking Dranzer off balance

"Dranzer fight back!" shouted Kai glaring at Moon, who was smirking back at him, Dranzer gave a loud ringing call before attacking, talons bared she moved closer striking the wolf,

"Whisper mist!" obeying her mistress Whisper spread her large white-feathered wings and softly flapped them, the air around the two creatures began to become clouded and gray, till finally a thick cloud of light grey fog covered them. Dranzer's bright red plumage stood out in the ever-thickening mist while Whisper's dark blue fur coat blended in perfectly, hiding the wolf from sight.

"Dranzer attack!" yelled Kai, squinting he tried to spot the wolf creature but no such luck, the fog was so thick he couldn't even see Moon standing on the other side. Dranzer stayed in her position not knowing where the wolf was she had no clue as to where she should aim her attack, till a high pitched howl was sounded, Whisper lunged out of the mist and attacked Dranzer full on,

"No" growled Kai narrowing his eyes 'with this stupid fog I can't see a thing, and neither can Danzer' Kai thought to himself as he tried to think of a strategy that might help him win. Dranzer continued to get attacked by the wolf till Kai gave an order,

"Dranzer lets clear this fog"

Obeying him Dranzer spread her wings and began to beat them back and forth, strong winds began to blow threw the stadium till finally the thick gray fog began to lift, after a few minutes the dish was clear again, leaving Dranzer and Whisper to battle it out again.

"Whisper attack!"

"Dranzer!"

Both bit beasts lunged forwards, bright flashes of red and blue lights flashed about the arena blinding the four teens till finally fading away, the sound of something hitting the floor could be heard, then again a few seconds after, looking down Kai and Moon saw their own blades lying motionlessly on the floor by their feet,

"A tie" said Raven seeing that both beyblades were out of the dish, both teens mumbled something before picking up their blades, neither teen looked too happy about a draw.

"Hey can we go eat?" asked Emerald looking over at Kai, with a sigh the crimson-eyed teen nodded his head, getting up Emerald made his way over to the door followed by the others.

After getting something to eat the Shadow Team soon made their way back to the hotel room and went to sleep.

* * *

Early morning sun shone into a room bathing everything in sight with it's golden light, the occupant of the room was a tall Chinese teen, aged 17 with long black hair tied back, his golden eyes matched the colour of the light shinning in threw the window, grabbing a light grey beyblade with the picture of a white tiger in the centre he left the room, placing the beyblade in his pocket he walked over to the small kitchen.

"Morning Ray" came a voice from behind,

"Huh?" turning around Ray saw Aaron sitting on the couch reading a book,

"Oh hi Aaron, I didn't think you'd be up so early?" spoke Ray,

"Yeah but I can't really sleep, I'm excited about the tournament" came the younger boys reply,

"That's cool, I can't wait either, but I'm a lot more use to it then you I guess" said Ray, Aaron gave a nod before going back to reading his book.

A few hours later the rest of the Bladebreakers were up and had eaten breakfast, they were on their way down to the training room when something caught Tyson's attention,

"Hey guys what's that?" the dragon blader asked no one in particular, the rest hearing the question stopped and turned to see what Tyson was on about, looking down one of the halls they spotted a tall well build man, he was wearing a thick black ankle length coat that covered his clothes, but what shocked them the most was the bright purple hair,

"Is that…Boris?" Max asked softly,

"I must be, but why is he here?" asked Ray

"Do you think that this is the reason why Kai left our team?" spoke Kenny

"I would say that it is, I mean Kai wouldn't just leave us, would he?" asked Tyson

"None of us really know, but my guess is that Kai is once again being controlled by Boris and Voltaire," said Ray

"But hang on, Boris and Voltaire are both supposed to be in jail" added Max

"Ha yeah, so how can he be here then?" Tyson asked

"Don't know, but I say we follow him" said Ray before quietly walking after the Russian man

"Yeah" whispered the navy haired teen before following after his new team captain. Max, Kenny and Aaron walking right behind Tyson.

Boris seemed to lead them on a wild goose chase through the long corridors of the hotel, till finally stopping at a door. The teens were hiding down another hall waiting to see what the purple haired Russian did next, hearing the sound of a knock then the door opening they lost sight of the man as he stepped into the room, once the door closed the five teens ran forwards. Looking the door up and down they read the number 87 written in shiny silver numbers.

"What now?" asked Max

"We can't really follow him now can we" spoke Kenny

"I bet this is the room Kai's staying in" Tyson answered back,

"Tyson keep your voice down, we don't want them to know where hear" shot Ray

"Sorry" Tyson whispered back,

"Can you hear what they're saying?" asked Aaron, who actually had no clue of what was going on, pressing his ear up to the door Ray tried hard to listen but nothing,

"No I can only hear muffled voices, what they're saying I wouldn't have a clue" answered the neko pulling away from the door.

"Boris sir so nice to see you" greeted Emerald as he opened the door and let the Russian man in,

"I have something to say to you all," said Boris as he came in, the four Russian teens stood and came round the man,

"Now, the tournament will be staring soon, so I hope you are all prepared, you four will win this tournament no matter what, do you understand me, no slip ups" spoke Boris glaring at the teens as he looked round at them all

"You actually think where going to lose to a stupid bunch of idiots like the Bladebreakers" spoke Raven

"They may be idiots but they control bit beasts, and as long as they do you must keep your guard up," said Boris glaring harshly at Raven who didn't even seem to notice,

"But what I'm hear to talk about is not the tournament but what's going to happen after you four are declared the champions" Boris paused for a moment, Moon couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the Shadow Team being the champions of the world,

"Right after the tournament you will report back to the underground abbey, once there you will be given…"

"Wait" Kai shot

"Huh?" Boris looked somewhat confused by the slate haired teens actions, but brushing his word off Boris continued,

"As I was saying you will be…"

"I said shut up for a moment!" Kai snapped

"Don't tell…" Boris stopped when the sounds of muffled talking could be heard, hearing it as well Raven walked over to the door and peered out of the peephole, looking around he stopped a mop of navy blue hair covered by a baseball cap, standing next to him was a person who unmistakably looked like Max. Moon, Emerald, Kai and Boris where all looking over at Raven waiting to hear about who was out there,

"Bladebreakers" he spat narrowing his eyes at the five younger teens outside the door

"What, why are they so fucking nosey!" Moon shot glaring at the door

"They must have followed you!" snapped Kai narrowing his eyes at Boris

"What?" Boris snapped back not liking the tone Kai held,

"They have no clue which room where staying at, the staff aren't allowed to tell anyone, they must have been down in the lobby and saw you, then followed, you fucking idiot why didn't you check to make sure you weren't followed!" Kai shot narrowing his crimson eyes further,

"Don't talk to me like that boy," Boris snarled back

"Shut up now, I doubt they can hear us but still, they now know which room where in" Raven spoke up breaking the tension that was building between the two Russians. Growling deep in his throat Kai walked over to the door, peering out himself he spotted the five teens standing outside, trying to listen in.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Emerald watching his leader closely,

"Give them a piece of my mind," growled Kai is voice cold and icy, he grasped the door handle and slowly twisted it and begun to pull the door towards him. Luckily for him the five teens where too busy talking to each other about what Boris was telling the Shadow Team at that very moment, stepping out Kai closed the door behind him, the soft clink caught the younger teens attention.

"Hello, how nice to see you all" Kai growled threw clenched teeth,

"Uh oh" whispered the teens when they looked up at the angry Russian, turning they made a run for it, but in all the chaos Kai lunged forwards and griped Tyson's wrist, with a shout of terror Tyson began to try and struggle in Kai's iron like grip,

"Tyson" the others gasped as they stopped halfway down the hall.

Pulling him forwards Kai grasped Tyson's neck and threw him against the wall with a loud thud and a gasp of fright from the navy haired teen, Kai tightened his grip and Tyson soon found his feet leaving the floor as he was lifted effortlessly into the air, his back pressed firmly against the wall,

"Just what the fuck did you think you were doing trying to listen in!" snapped Kai glaring icily at Tyson which coursed his blood to run cold,

"W-w-we s-s-saw B-Boris down in th-the" Tyson's voice was soft and croaky, the dragon blader was finding it hard to speak with his throat being held so tightly

"Speak up!" Kai shot narrowing his crimson eyes at Tyson

"L-l-l-lobby and and f-f-followed h-him" Tyson managed to chock out the words,

"Why?!" Kai shouted almost defining Tyson

"We thought t-t-that h-h-he mi-mi-might" Tyson stopped for a second to cough in an attempt to get air into his lungs "l-lead t-t-to you" Tyson's face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen,

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT I TOLD YOU I WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU FREAKS, THAT MEANS STOP FOLLOWING ME, STOP TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT I'M DOING AND TO JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Kai yelled at the top of voice while pulling Tyson closer to his face then slamming the younger teen back against the wall,

"KAI STOP!" shouted Ray running forwards

"PISS OFF!" snapped Kai glaring fiercely at Ray who suddenly stopped when those dark crimson orbs landed on him glowing with hatred and loathing, his icy glare made the others freeze as well,

"Now this is the last time I'm going to say this, so listen carefully, KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Kai threw Tyson aside where he hit the floor with a bone-breaking thud, sending one last icy look at the others Kai turned on his heels and stalked back into the room slamming the door behind him.

"TYSON ARE YOU OK!?" Ray and the others sprinted forwards, kneeling by the dragon bladers' side,

"I think so, he almost chock me to death," gasped Tyson rubbing his soar neck, which had turned red,

"Come on we should go" stuttered Max not liking what might happen if they didn't leave soon, as Tyson tried to stand he wince in pain,

"What's wrong" Kenny sounded extremely worried

"My arm, is really hurts" spoke Tyson as he held his left arm,

"Let's see" Ray leant forwards and took Tyson's sore arm only to have the Japanese teen shriek out in pain,

"Sorry, it must be broken," sighed Ray

"What, but with a broken arm Tyson can't blade" Aaron had a look of fright,

"I know, Kai must have really thrown you down hard," said Ray looking worried,

"It sure sounded like it," muttered Max,

"He probably planned this" shot Aaron

"How could he have, we were the ones that followed Boris" spoke Kenny

"True" Aaron turned his head away from Tyson, looking up and down the halls till something caught his attention,

"Um guys" came the brunettes' voice,

"Yeah what is it?" asked Max looking over at Aaron,

"That" he pointed to the wall where Kai had held Tyson,

"SHIT!" shouted the blond, at hearing Max swear the others all looked up, the wall that Tyson had been thrown against had a large crack in it, where the wall had broken under the pressure,

"God damn he threw you hard" spoke Ray looking the wall up and down,

"Can we go now, I don't want Kai coming back out to hurt any of us further" spoke Tyson, with the help of Max and Aaron Tyson managed to get to his feet, then the five teens walked down to the first aid room for some medical attention.

* * *

"Where's Boris?" snapped Kai when he re-entered the hotel room only to find Emerald sitting back on the couch with Raven leaning against the wall near the kitchen door and Moon no where in sight, most probably in her room,

"He left when you were outside with the Bladebreakers" answered Emerald,

"Did he say anything else" Kai shot back clearly not happy,

"No just left," mumbled Emerald, with a growl Kai made his way back to his room.

* * *

The days slowly past, the Shadow Team trained everyday getting stronger and stronger, Boris never retuned to say anything else to them. While the Bladebreakers made sure they never ran into Kai or the others during the days that pasted, Kai had broken a bone in Tyson's arm but not too badly though, the dragon blader had his left arm in a cast and wouldn't be able to use it for some weeks which put a big hold on his training, the others were just hoping that they would still be able to win their matches when the tournament started which was only a day or two away. Ray let the Bladebreakers have Sunday off to rest up for the tournament, which was staring the next day on Monday, while Kai made the Shadow Team train harder than ever on the final day. The White Tigers, All-Starz, Majestics and other beybladeing teams also had spent the days training hard, all wanting the title of 'BeyBlade World Champions'. Finally the day of the tournament had arrived, the Shadow Team were all up and ready by 7am, where as the Bladebreakers thanks to Tyson weren't up till about 9, but luckily the tournament didn't start till 11am so they still had a couple of hours to go.

* * *

**DJ Jazzman:** "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to this years World Beyblading Championships, hosted this year by Canada. Now I'm not going to keep you all in suspense for too long, but first I must introduce the head of the BBA Mr. Stanley Dickinson, who also put together the reigning Champions the Bladebreakers, and yes they are here to fight for their title. But enough of that let me introduce the first two beyblading teams. Give a big round of applause to the Diamond Girls and their opponents the White Wings!"

Everyone in the stands of the stadium gave a loud cheer as the two teams entered, the first team the Diamond Girls was made up of an entirely female group, while the White Wings had three male players and one female.

The first two bladers got themselves ready, blades attached to their launches and in position, it was the Diamond Girls leader, Stacy versus one of the male members of the White Wings, Alex.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Ready in 3...2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both teens pulled the ripcord, blurs of white and red landed in the dish, before spinning around each other, trying to find the best spot to attack from.

* * *

Yeah the tournament started, finally huh, oh and don't tease me about some of the weird names these teams have, or their bit beasts for that matter, I was at a real lose and couldn't come up with anything.


	8. The Tournament is Underway

I know you're all wounding why Kai is acting all cruel and ruthless, well you probably won't find out the full reason till later in the story, but for now I'll give you a little clue to keep you guessing, it has something to do with what happened near the end of 'A Scorched Path'.

**8: The Tournament is Underway**

**DJ Jazzman: **"And the Diamond Girls take the win, moving on to the next round, winning all three of their battles, but that puts the White Wings at a total loss, leaving them no choice but to be knocked out of the tournament!"

With large grins the four girls left the stadium waving happily at the audience while the White Wings walked away with their heads hung low, muttering how badly they had lost. (Sorry to skip the battle but it would have been pretty boring to write and to read).

**DJ Jazzman:** "Well let's get straight on with the next round shall we, we have the Sky Doves versus the Shadow Team!"

More cheers were heard as both teams entered the arena, the Sky Doves were all smiling and waving happily looking really excited about the whole thing, while the Shadow Team came out all glaring eyes narrowed in malice, walking over to the benches that were positioned on either side of the dish for each team the four teens sat down, Emerald lent forwards elbows resting on his knees, while Kai lent back his spine pressed against the gray wall that was behind them, Moon sat up straight, and Raven sat with one leg crossed over the other, all four of them looked pissed off and were wanting to get this over with.

"Now we can see how good they are" Max spoke to Ray who was sitting next to him in the stands, on the other side of Max was Tyson, his left arm was resting in a sling, on the other side of Ray was Kenny, his laptop open on his lap, and Aaron sat next to Kenny watching the whole thing with excitement, this being his first tournament and all. Also in the stands watching the soon to be match were the White Tigers, All-Starz and Majestics.

**DJ Jazzman:** "For the first match Emerald from the Shadow Team will go up against Lina from the Sky Doves!"

Emerald stood and walked casually over to the dish, he stood opposite a young Dutch girl who looked about 17, she had long red hair with dark chocolate brown eyes, she was dressed in white pants with a black tube-top. Pulling out their blades and launchers the two teens got themselves set up,

**DJ Jazzman:** "And 3…2...1…LET IT RIP!"

Launching their blades cream and pink shot into the dish, Emeralds cream coloured blade stationed itself in the center of the bowl, while Lina's pink one took to doing laps around the edge, occasionally diving in for an attack, which Emerald easily deflected causing his beyblade no damage,

"He's just sitting there?" questioned Kenny peering down at the battle,

"Maybe their not as good as we though they were" spoke Tyson

'I don't know, he must be hiding his true power' Ray was lost in thought staring down at the match,

"Hey Emerald, quiet playing around and finish her off already!" snapped Moon glaring daggers at the green eyed teen,

"Fine, spoil my fun", muttered Emerald turning his attention back to the battle,

"Ghost end this!" shot Emerald, once the last sounds of Emerald voice faded away his creamy blade shot forwards so fast it was impossible to see, the next thing to happen was the sound of something small crashing against the hard floor, a few gasps of shock were heard from the crowd, looking down at her feet Lina saw what remained of her once pink beyblade, a few shattered pieces of the attack ring were left scattered around her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared down shocked and lost for words at her defeat, picking up the largest piece she turned and walked over to her teammates, two of whom comforted her while the third stood up and took his place by the dish ready for vengeance against his fellow teammate,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Whoa what an attack, nothings left of her blade, but it looks like Jason is ready to take on the next opponent, he better be ready when it comes to facing the one and only Kai, who was once the captain of the Bladebreakers, but has now just recently switched teams".

"My gosh did you see that, he tore threw her blade like it was nothing" gasped Kenny looking shocked,

"And we can't even be sure if that was all the power he has or not" added in Ray,

"Well let's see how Kai goes," mumbled Tyson as he watched the cold hearted captain make his way up to the dish,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Now ready 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Kai pulled the ripcord sending his dark blue blade flying into the dish, only feet away Jason's green blade landed just as smoothly, within seconds Kai's beyblade had shot forwards and smashed into Jason's shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces,

"No my blade" gasped Jason as he watched Kai's blade spin happily around the dish, as if it were mocking Jason then with a swift smooth action flew back to Kai who caught it with ease in the palm of his hand. A smirk crossed his lips as he turned and went to sit back down with the other three Russians,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Wow now that was a fast match!"

"Grr god dam him!" snapped Tyson glaring down at Kai

"How can they do that, just destroy their opponents blades" shot Max just as angry as his friend,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Well it's clear that the Shadow Team has made it to the next round but can the Sky Doves win this last match, we'll soon see when Raven goes up against Nicolas!"

The teen on the other side of the dish stood up and walked over to the dish, he was tall for his age with dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. Back with the Shadow Team Raven stood, but just as he took a step forwards a cold chilling voice cut threw the noise of the crowd,

"Wait" it was Kai, his dark crimson eyes were set on the Dutch teen standing by the dish

"What why?" Raven snarled back at Kai, who didn't bother to look up at the older teen,

"Moon will battle" came his reply,

"WHAT! But it's my turn to battle!" Raven shouted back glaring fiercely at Kai

"I don't care, Moon is taking your place" Kai now turned his cold eyes upwards locking with the jet black ones belonging to Raven,

"You can't do that," snapped Raven, in his anger he stepped in front of Kai and grasping the front of his black vest pulled the slate haired teen up to meet him,

"Don't talk back with me," Kai growled sending Raven a death glare, Raven just snarled back tightening his grip on the front of Kai's shirt.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Whoa what's happening down there, it seems that Raven and Kai are having a little disagreement about who's going to battle next!"

"They really don't get along, do they?" Lee asked looking over at Mariah,

"If that's the way they treat each other then why did Kai join them, it doesn't make sense," she replied back watching closely,

"Look I said that Moon will battle, you have no say in it!" snapped Kai, with quick reflexes he grabbed hold of Raven's hand and flung him around so that the black haired teen was now pushed up against the wall of the booth, Kai's forearm pressed against his throat threatening to crush his oesophagus,

"Now listen to me, I'm the leader of this team so what I say goes, now you will not be battling, Moon is taking your place, is that clear" Kai spoke in a soft deadly voice which even sent a shiver down Raven's spine, glaring harshly Raven said nothing back,

"Glad we could come to an agreement" Kai hissed back before letting go of Ravens shirt and sitting back down, Raven scowled at the younger teen before taking his place on the bench, seeing that they had finally finished Moon stood up and walked to the dish,

"You're going down" shot Nicholas narrowing his eyes at Moon,

"Whatever" she mumbled back pulling out her light blue blade she attached it to her launcher,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Well I guess that means they're ready, so let's get this battle underway, 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Releasing their blades the match begun, Nicholas's brown beyblade spun around the edge of the dish a few time before going to attack, but when he did his blade hit nothing but air,

"Wha?" looking stunned Nicholas searched the dish for the blue blade, but found no traces of it, sudden shouts from the crowd caught his attention, gasping out the words "Look up there" and "Wow how'd she do that"

Looking up Nicholas noticed Moon's light blue blade in the air falling at a incredible rate, as the bit chip began to glow her blade began to drop at an even faster speed, if that were even possible, every one held their breath as they waited for the sound, time seemed to slow down as it happened, Moon's light blue and gray beyblade collided with Nicholas's brown one, a glass shattering sound echoed through the stadium as the brown blade crushed breaking under the pressure, the attack ring and weight disk broke off and shattered into tiny bits, while the spin gear and base broke into larger pieces, with a satisfied smirk Moon caught her blade as it came back to her and turned on her heels walking over to the others, leaving Nicholas to stand in shock, shaking as the sound of his blade breaking repeated over and over again in his head, tearing his heart more and more each time, till finally his teammates had to come over and pull him out of the trance he was in,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Well I guess that means the Shadow Team win, sending them to the next round, but unfortunately the Sky Doves are no longer apart of this tournament, better luck next time!"

After the announcement the Shadow Team stood and left the stadium, while the Sky Doves still had to try and figure out what in the world had just happened.

"Umm guys, some how I think that Kai's new team might not be as easy as he thought" said Kenny doing his best to analyze the small amounts of data he managed to gather from the battle,

"I think you may be right," muttered Ray, still in shock himself about what happened,

"Yeah but we can still win, they have no team spirit, they hate each other, how can they work as a good team when all they want to do is kill each other" spoke Tyson

"Tyson who needs team spirit when you have raw power like that, we just don't stand up, and even worse is that your arm is still broken, we have to hope that you're healed by the finals, otherwise I think we are going to face our worst defeat ever" said Kenny

"That's only IF we make it to the finales" Aaron spoke for the first time since the beginning of the tournament

"He has a good point," added Max,

"Oh come on you guys, we can win, I know we can, why are you all acting like this?" asked Tyson

"Sorry Tyson, we just don't have the same attitude as you over the whole thing, it's hard, where facing a tough challenge" said Ray,

"You all have to lighten up," muttered Tyson before turning back to the match, which was about to start.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Lets get on with the third and final battle for today, we have the Stripes versus the Majestics!"

"Alright go Majestics!" shouted Tyson as the four European bladers entered the stadium followed by more cheers as the second team came up after,

**DJ Jazzman:** "The first match will be between Oliver and Cara!"

The French teen along with his opponent a young purple haired Vietnamese girl with red eyes walked up to the dish and readied their blades,

**DJ Jazzman:** "On my count 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both Oliver's violet blade and Cara's pink one flew into the dish, doing a few laps around first they soon got down to business, Oliver's blade was the first to go in for the attack, swerving left and right Oliver made it impossible to see where he was going to attack from. Catching Cara off guard he sent her blade flying,

"Oh no" gasped Cara when her beyblade took flight, but luckily her blade only just managed to stay in, wobbling slightly it took a few second for her to get back on course.

"Unicolyon attack!" shouted Oliver giving the final order, glowing brightly his blade shot forwards and clashed with Cara's blade, she managed to hold her ground for a couple of seconds before Unicolyon overpowered her blade and sent it flying from the dish,

"No, I lost" Cara spoke in disappointment,

**DJ Jazzman:** "The Majestics take the first round, up next is Enrique versus Kita!"

The blond teen walked up to the dish smiling sweetly at Kita, she had short black hair with dark blue eyes, and wore a red halter top with white cargo pants.

**DJ Jazzman:** "And 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both Enrique and Kita pulled their ripcords, sending the two blades flying, Enrique's blade spun wildly around Kita's black one teasing her, with sudden movement her black blade shot forwards, catching Enrique off guard,

"What no way, Amphilyon attack!" shouted Enrique sending his blade forwards to attack, not taking any notice of the battle Kita smiled at Enrique her sparkling blue eyes glistening in the light, realizing her beauty Enrique stared back at her, losing his concentration Amphilyon's attack missed, putting his beyblade in the perfect position for her to attack, focusing back on the match Kita gave the last order,

"Attack!" she shot, her dark black beyblade spun forwards knocking Enrique's off balance causing it to slowly stop spinning.

"Alright I won," cheered Kita as she collected up her blade, Enrique stared shocked down at his motionless blade, unbelieving at what had just happened, picking up his blade he walked over to the others,

"What the hell was that!" snapped Johnny glaring at Enrique

"Sorry I lost concentration," muttered the Italian,

"Well it better not happen again" shot Robert before pulling out his own blade,

**DJ Jazzman:** "The second match goes to the Stripes, in the tie breaker Robert leader of the Majestics will face Hiroshi!"

"You're going down Robert" shot Hiroshi when the two stood opposite each other, the large dish between them,

"Not a chance" Robert spoke calmly back, unnerving the other teen,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Ready 3…2…1…LET IT RIP"

Just as the two blades landed in the dish Roberts beyblade shot forwards easily pushing Hiroshi's out with a clatter as it hit the floor,

"What no, I lost, I can't lose" Hiroshi seemed in total shock at his quick defeat,

"Tough luck kid" Robert smirked back as he turned on his heels and sat back down with his team,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Wow that was fast, well I guess that means that the Majestics have won two out of three battles which takes them up to the next round, but that also puts the Stripes in the lost column, knocking them out of the tournament!"

The Majestics slowly left the stadium followed by more cheers mainly from the Bladebreakers,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Sorry folks but that's all for today, but same time tomorrow we'll get on with the next few teams!"

"Wow that was so cool" "Hey did you see the Shadow team they were wicked" "Robert was totally cool in that last battle" as everyone left the stadium people couldn't stop talking about the matches that had taken place.

"I wonder which two teams will make it to the finals" Tyson asked no one in particular as he and the other Bladebreakers made their way onto the bus to head back to the hotel,

"Well I guess we'll find out when the finals are held," answered Kenny

"Yeah, I just can't wait" Tyson cheered again as the bus set off down the street. Just as the BBA bus was leaving the parking lot, the Shadow Team stepped out of the stadium and made their way over to the jet-black limo waiting for them. After about a 15-minute drive they arrived back at the Niagara Falls hotel. Stepping into the lift and heading up to floor 16, the four Russians entered their room only to find Boris waiting for them.

"Boris, what do you want?" snapped Kai, not liking the mans presence,

"Just a short talk with your teammates" answered Boris,

"Talk?" Kai glared daggers at the purple haired man

"Yes, so would you leave the room for a few minutes?" asked Boris

With a low growl Kai turned on his heels and left the hotel room slamming the door behind him, out in the halls Kai just lent back against the wall crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes waiting for Boris to leave.

"I've been watching you three and Kai for the past couple of days and I'm unhappy to say that you three have been acting very difficulty, " Boris paused for a second before continuing, "Look I don't care how you feel about Kai and if this is about what happened three years ago get over it already, it no longer matters. The Shadow Team must win this tournament, other wise I will not be happy and all of you will be severally punished" with that Boris turned and felt the hotel room,

'You wouldn't be saying that if you had really been killed by Kai's fucking bit beast, Slifer' Raven growled deep in his throat when Kai re-entered the room,

'I'll never forgive Kai for what he did, he didn't care in the slightest when his bit beast continued to attack Whisper after he had clearly won' Moon too was lost in her thoughts about what had happed at the abbey three years ago,

'Kai will pay for the humiliation he put me through, I had never been beaten so badly and the punishment I received after that defeat was the worst ever' Emerald thought about the moment again in his head, becoming even angrier after the scene of his loss played a few times over in his mind. Not caring about what Boris had to say to the others Kai kept walking ignoring the death glares he was getting from his teammates, Emerald was sitting on the couch, Raven standing in the middle of the room and Moon leaning against the wall by the corridor that lead to the bedrooms, her arms crossed over her chest. Heading towards his bedroom Kai stopped, staring back at Moon who was fiercely glaring at him. The two locked in eye contact, ice blue staring into crimson red and vice versa, neither moving a muscle. They say that a person's eyes are the window to their soul, yet no matter how hard Moon tried she was unable to see anything in those dark crimson depths. 'I never realized how beautiful her eyes were' Kai soon became lost in his own thoughts 'yet I see nothing in them, an endless pool of blue staring back at me. Why do I suddenly feel so attracted to her…Grr what's happening to me, I can't let myself fall for her' shaking those thoughts from his head Kai let his gaze drop, then looking back up glared at Moon before walking to his room.

Moon, Emerald and Raven didn't move from their places and just continued to death glare at the door through which Kai had gone, till finally Moon decided to leave the hotel. Finally ceasing his glare Emerald turned to the small radio near the TV and turned it on playing the music softly to those still in the room before he sat back down on the couch. With a sigh Raven went and lent against the wall, closing his eyes he too began to ponder about his thoughts.

'Am I really falling for her…I can't, I wont let it happen, feelings are weak, and besides she hates me, they all do. I just have to forget about it and not let my emotions wonder' Kai sat on his bed staring out the window watching the clouds fly past him.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter being kind of boring and the battles being short and not very entertaining but it's still only the first set of rounds, later they'll be much better.


	9. All You Need

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, please keep it up. Do not own beyblade but do own any OC.

**

* * *

**

**9: All You Need**

'Why…why can't I think straight, ever since I met Kai I haven't I been able to concentrate properly on anything' Moon growled to herself as she walked the frozen streets of Ontario, she walked along kicking the white snow as she went, it wasn't long before her jeans became soaked and her legs were starting to feel numb, with a sigh the silver haired teen turned around and headed back to the hotel though she really wasn't up to seeing Kai again anytime soon, although she hated him for everything he had done she still couldn't help but have a soft spot for him.

_Perhaps you like him_ came the sweet voice of her bit beasts

'What?!' Moon shouted back to Whisper, 'Are you crazy, I could never love him' the Russian girl snapped back, glaring at the mental image of her blue wolf beast,

_Sorry mistress, I was only trying to help_ with that the wolf left her mistresses mind. Moon let out a long sigh when she reached the front of the hotel.

Hesitating for a bit Moon soon stepped into the hotel, but instead of heading for the room she shared with her teammates she turned right and headed for the training room.

* * *

"Wow you guys that was a pretty cool battle" spoke Tyson smiling up at Robert,

"Yeah but they were total amateurs though" said Johnny

"I can't wait till we get to battle" smiled Max,

"At the end of the tournament it'll be the Bladebreakers who are once again the world champions," cheered Tyson

"Don't be so sure Tyson" smirked Robert

"Yeah if our two teams face up against each other we aren't going to go easy on you" spoke Enrique

"My only concern is that Shadow Team," said Oliver

"Again with the Shadow Team," shot Tyson

"Tyson it's clear they're going to be the hardest challenge yet," explained Kenny

"We'll win" spoke Tyson

"We hope," mumbled Ray

"Well enough about that, how's your arm Tyson?" asked Enrique

"Yeah it's alright" spoke Tyson looking down at his plastered arm,

"You just better hope that it's better before the finals, if you make it to the finals of course" replied Oliver,

"Huh?" Tyson looked over at the French teen,

"Don't tell me you don't know" asked Oliver,

"Know what?" asked Aaron,

"The finals, it's four versus four, every member of the team has to battle" explained Johnny

"WHAT!" shriek Kenny, the others all winced at his sudden out burst,

"Yeah that's the rules," said Robert,

"Well this is just great, Tyson if your arm isn't healed by the finals we're going to have to forfeit" sighed Ray,

"Don't worry. I'll be able to battle by then" Tyson reassured them, but he wasn't sure himself if he really would be able to battle in the final match, well that's only if they even made it to the finals.

* * *

Kai lay on his back resting against the soft mattress of his bed, his arms behind his head, staring aimlessly up at the white ceiling when suddenly he felt a vibration in his pants pocket followed by the sound of a ringing phone. Pulling out his mobile the Russian gazed at the screen for a short time before pushing a button and placing the phone to his ear,

"Hello" the teen spoke into the receiver,

"Hello Kai" answered an icy voice

"Grandfather" Kai regarded the man on the other line,

"How are things going?" asked the old man

"Are you implying that I have screwed up somehow" Kai shot back

"No I was simply asking" Voltaire growled back

"Fine" Kai snapped glaring at the wall opposite him,

"Remember Kai don't stuff this up" Voltaire shot with anger,

"What makes you think that I will?" Kai asked his voice cold and icy

"The past grandson the past" spoke Voltaire

"Well then you should stop living in the past because this is the present," explained Kai

"I hope for you to prove that theory correct Kai" there was a brief pause before Voltaire continued, "Now about my plain, you do remember your role in this don't you?" the old man shot loathing clear in his voice,

"How could I forget," snapped Kai

"Good, make sure you get those bit beasts Kai or you will suffer a fate worse than death" Voltaire snarled with that the line went dead,

"Yeah I know" sighed Kai as he turned off his mobile and slipped it back into his pocket, placing both his arms back behind his head the cold hearted leader went back to watching the ceiling. About an hour later Emerald entered Kai's room, not paying much attention Kai ignored the teens presence, only when the emerald-eyed teen spoke did Kai bother to look in his direction,

"Where going down to the pool, do you want to come or not" came Emeralds quick question boredom clear in his voice,

"Yeah whatever" replied Kai

"Hurry up and get changed then" with that the teen closed the door and went back to the main living area.

Some minutes later Kai stepped out of his room wearing black board shorts that reached down to his knees with a dark red flame pattered around the bottom of each pant leg, walking into the main room the crimson eyed teen spotted Emerald sitting on the couch wearing dark mahogany board shorts, and Raven standing off to the side with dark navy blue board shorts that also reached his knees with a single white stripe running down each pant leg, hearing the sound of a door close Kai and the other two Russians looked up to see Moon stepping out of her room wearing a black bikini, her long silver-black hair tied up in a bun, she had gotten back from training a few short minutes ago and now was just wanting to relax by the pool with the others. Heading out the door the four teens made their way down to the indoor pool.

* * *

The sound of knocking on the door snapped Ray from his thoughts, getting up he walked over to the door and opened it only to be greeted by the White Tigers,

"Hey Ray" smiled Mariah,

"Hey guys" Ray grinned back,

"Good to see you again Ray" spoke Lee,

"Come in and sit down" Ray gestured for them to come into the room,

"Hey Ray who was at the door!" Tyson's voice rang through from one of the bedrooms,

"The White Tigers!" Ray yelled back,

"Hey cool" Tyson came running in to greet his friends,

"Hey Tyson how's your arm?" asked Mariah

"Yeah pretty good" answered the navy haired teen

"Hello there" came another voice as Max and Aaron entered the main room as well,

"Hey Max, Aaron" greeted Kevin,

"So what have you guys been up to lately?" asked Ray,

"Not much, we actually came over to see if you guys wanted to go down to the pool with us?" asked Lee,

"Hey yeah that would be awesome" shouted Max in glee,

"Well then, we'll meet you down there in a few minutes" said Mariah as the White Tigers left

"Yeah bye" waved Ray as he shut the door after they began their way down the hall back to their own room.

"Yay we get to go swimming," laughed Max and Aaron as they ran to their room to get changed,

"What about you Tyson, you can't get your plastered arm wet" Ray looked over at the navy eyed teen,

"I'll be ok, I just wont go fully in the water that's all" said Tyson as he got up and went to get changed,

"Cool, well I'll go tell Kenny then" Ray was pretty much speaking to himself as the others were already in their rooms getting into their bathers.

Walking down the halls the Bladebreakers made their way down to the indoor pool, because of the snow and cold weather the outside pool was closed to everyone. Ray wore dark blue board shots with three white claw marks etched into the back of the shorts, Max wore dark green board shorts, Tyson wore red, Aaron had light blue with a loose gray tank top, and Kenny wore dark brown board shorts with a white shirt. Entering the pool area they found it to be somewhat deserted,

"Hey Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Aaron!" a familiar voice called their names, looking over they spotted Kevin sitting on a seat waving to them wearing light green board shorts with a darker green shirt,

"Hey Kevin" greeted the Bladebreakers as they walked over,

"Oh hi guys" spoke Lee as he got out of the pool dripping wet wearing black boardies,

"Hi" waved Aaron,

"Hey guys" called another voice, looking over they saw Mariah and Gary coming over also soaked with water. Mariah wore a bright hot pink bikini while Gary wore dark red swim short with a dark blue shirt.

"You guys ready to have some fun?" asked Lee smirking

"You bet," laughed Ray

"I guess Tyson can't get too wet, but you'll still be able to have fun" spoke Mariah as she turned and dove back into the pool.

Unknown to the Bladebreakers or even the White Tigers at the other end of the pool was Kai, Raven, Emerald and Moon

"They're all so pathetic" shot Emerald as he glared daggers at them, the brown haired teen sat on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water,

"Forget them they're not worth it" snapped Raven who stood a few meters behind Emerald,

"They're always acting so immaturely" spoke Moon who settled herself down on a deck chair, closing her ice blue eyes she got comfortable and drifted off into her thoughts. Kai hadn't yet spoken, but continued to glare furiously at the younger teens at the other end of the pool from where he sat on a chair, arms folded over his finally toned chest. With the sound of an 'Hmhp' Raven unfolded his arms and walked to the edge of the pool where he then dived in and began laps across the pool.

"Come on Lee, you'll have to swim faster than that" laughed Ray as he once again dodged out of Lee's way, as a reply Lee just smirked as he again lunged at Ray, this time he managed to just grab hold of Ray's arm and dragged him closer where the two then wrestled in the water laughing loudly the whole time,

"Come on Max!" shouted Aaron, the two were seeing who could swim further without coming up for air. Tyson sat on the edge splashing water around with his feet while he and Kevin talked about beyblades.

Mariah was swimming laps, stopping at the other end of the pool she got out not noticing the Shadow Team situated so close.

As the neko girl got out she flung her soaked pink hair back behind her causing random droplets to land about the area around her, the only problem was that some of those droplets of water landed on Moon's exposed skin causing her to open ice eyes and glare harshly at Mariah,

"Hey bitch watch it," she snapped

"Huh what?" hearing this Mariah turned round only to face the wrath of Moon,

"You heard me whore!" Moon shot again

"What?!" Mariah was shocked.

At hearing the yelled curses everyone else at the pool looked up,

"Is that Moon?" asked Max

"I think it is," answered Ray "Hey and there's Kai" added the raven haired teen, at hearing that name Tyson's head shot over in the Russian's direction,

"And there's Raven and Emerald" spoke Lee,

"I never would have figured them being down here" said Kevin,

"I guess they're full of surprises," mumbled Aaron,

"Come on" spoke Ray as he walked quickly over to the other side of the pool where Moon was still shouting curses at a bewildered Mariah.

"Don't swear at me, bitch" shot Mariah finally getting over the shock and fighting back,

"Hey Mariah!" came a voice from behind, looking over her shoulder Mariah spotted the others coming over,

"Hey" Mariah greeted before turning back around to face Moon, her cold icy stare never leaving the pink haired Asian girl.

"What's happening?" asked Kevin,

"I'm not totally sure, but I got out of the pool only to find this slut started to yell at me," snapped Mariah narrowing her golden eyes at Moon,

"I have every right to be pissed off!" snarled the silver/black haired teen

"Just…" the Russian girl never had a chance to finish as a cold dreaded voice shouted out first,

"MOON!" everyone looked over in his direction as the crimson-eyed teens got up out of the pool,

"What!" snapped Moon rounding on her team leader,

"That's enough, just forget it" Kai spoke in a cool collective voice as he folded his arms over his chest,

"No, you can't tell me what to do" Moon shot back as she turned back round to face the Bladebreakers and White Tigers

"They're not worth it" came Kai's voice again

"Hmhp, no I guess you're right they aren't worth the effort they are below me" the blue eyed teen spoke

"Someone needs their ego deflated," mumbled Ray

"What was that?" growled Moon glaring at Ray,

"Moon did you not hear me the first time" Kai shot his voice rising with anger

"I course I did" snapped Moon turning to glare at Kai once again

"Then listen to me, ignore them, you yourself said that they weren't worth it" Kai spoke in a low menacing voice which sent a sudden chill over the other teens,

"Hear we go again," muttered Emerald shaking his head who now sat on a chair near to where the others were arguing, Raven who was still in the water but resting against the edge just rolled his eyes,

"Will you stay out of this," snapped Moon glaring daggers at the brown haired Russian,

"What" spoke Emerald raising an eyebrow and looking as though he had no clue as to what she was on about,

"You four have a lot of problems to figure out" came Lee's voice

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!" snapped Kai narrowing his crimson orbs at the neko-jin

"Hey don't talk like that to us" shot Mariah

"I'll talk to anyone anyway I want to!" snarled Kai with a scowl,

"Now who's not taking their own advice huh" smirked Moon crossing her arms, Kai just growled deep in his throat while he shot her a nasty look. Turning her head to the side Moon just walked back to the deck chair she was lying on before and settled herself down once more,

"Now I'm going back to relaxing and don't wish to be disturbed thank you" she spoke as the female blader once again closed her shinning blue orbs, Kai stood staring at her for some moments before an idea formed in his head, smirking evilly he strode over the where Moon lay on the chair,

"Uh Kai…what are you doing?" Emerald asked somewhat confused by Kai's actions, the Bladebreakers and White Tigers also watching with confusing, bending down by her side Kai slid his right arm under her legs and his left under her back and then proceeded to lift the Russian girl up into the air. At feeling strong arms around her knees and shoulder blades then suddenly being lifted up into the air Moon opened her eyes only to stare back into dark crimson orbs,

"Kai what are doing, put me down!" shot Moon the least bit happy, ignoring her shouts Kai turned on his heels and walked to the edge of the pool,

"Kai put me down you asshole!" Moon continued to scream, standing by the edge of the pool Kai's smirk grew,

"Aww Moon doesn't wanna get wet?" he spoke in a mocking voice

"No, now put me down!" the silver haired teen screamed again,

"Ok" Kai made a move to just drop her into the water,

"What no don't," she shrieked wrapping her arms around his neck she held on for dear life,

"What scared of the water are we?" Kai asked still smirking,

"No" she shot "I just don't want to get wet that's all!" she added

"I think now would be a good time to move off," whispered Ray looking round at the others who all nodded,

"But not too far, this could get interesting" spoke Lee as he and the others walked away, but soon stopped once they were a fair distance away, sitting down they went back to watching the two Russian teens,

"3…" Kai spoke counting down the time until he would drop her

"NO KAI, PUT ME DOWN!" she wailed clutching onto him even tighter,

"2…"

"NOO!!"

"1…" as he spoke the last word Kai tossed her into the water, screaming Moon hit the water with a slash,

"You're so dead now" spoke Emerald from where he sat on a chair,

"Well it was worth it" said Kai as he watched the spot where Moon had landed, bubbles rising to the surface followed by a head, her silver/black hair plastered to the sides of her face and water dripping down her smooth skin, her mouth set in thin line and her eyes narrowed, an eyebrow twitching in anger, Moon was pissed off.

"I'm gonna kill you" she snarled as she swam to the side of the pool, getting out she made her way over to Kai who was slowly backing off,

"Now come on" he spoke hands up in defense,

"You are so dead" she hissed through clenched teeth, smirking Kai turned on his heels and bolted off down the side of the pool Moon in hot pursuit,

"Get back here!" she screamed, as the two neared the first corner Kai slipped in a puddle of water then Moon being so close behind smashed right into him sending both of them to the wet titled floor. Kai lay on his back sprawled out on the ground with Moon on top of him, both teens groaning in pain while the Bladebreakers and White Tigers roared with laughter, even Emerald was smirking, but Raven held a look of disgust.

"I guess that's why they tell you not to run around the pool," mumbled Kai as he rubbed his pounding head, looking up he met ice blue eyes glaring down at him,

"Don't glare at me," he snarled,

"I'm still going to kill you" Moon shot, getting up off the floor Kai looked down upon Moon who was now laying on her back after being roughly shoved away by Kai, glaring back at him the ice eyed teen made her way back onto her own two feet. Stepping forwards towards Kai Moon had a fist raised and a smirk across her beautiful face, but suddenly Kai lashed out first grapping her wrists, Kai then spun themselves round so that now Moons back was facing the pool rather than his, he then proceeded to walk forwards pushing Moon closer and closer to the edge of the pool. Only a step or two away and Moon turned the tables, now both teens where parallel to the pool, with a smirk Kai went to push her off to the side causing her to fall in the water once more, but at the last second she grabbed hold of his arm, both teens right on the edge beginning to lose their balance,

"If I'm going to fall in then you're coming with me" Moon shot before the two lost their footing and plunged into the water, the others continued to laugh at the two Russian teens. Rising to the surface the two teens stared at each other, Kai was just smirking while Moon held an actual smile though it didn't last long. Before they new it they were slowly edging closer and closer together, till their faces were mere centimeters apart. At seeing this Emerald and Raven looked up in surprise, though it was oblivious to the others what Moon and Kai were about to do,

"What, no" growled Raven keeping his voice low as he glared daggers at Kai, just as Moons lips were about to brush over Kais she pulled back looking away, Kai expression was that of confusion though it left quickly, looking back up into Kai's deep crimson orbs Moon saw the sudden change of emotion, loosening the tension which had now built up between the two Kai smirked as he splashed water up into Moon's face, shrieking as the water hit her she had to close her eyes, but upon opening them again she saw nothing but a swirl of water as Kai swam off to the other side of the pool.

Surfacing again Kai grabbed the side off the pool while looking up at the others, who were all staring at him,

"What are you lot looking at" he shot glaring at them, some looked away, others continued to stare ignoring the nasty look they were receiving, glancing back at the other side Kai expected to see Moon still there but instead saw nothing but water. Suddenly something pulled on his leg causing him to be pulled under slightly though his head never broke the water surface,

"Shit!" he yelled at the force tugging at his right leg, glaring down into the water Kai watched the blurred form of Moon rise to the surface,

"Bitch" Kai shot,

"I WAS going to pull your board shorts down all together but then thought against it" spoke Moon with a smirk,

"You would have liked that huh" smirked Kai,

"Hmmm, yeah I would have laughed so hard that I'd piss myself" she spoke back, the others laughed and snickered at her come back,

"Ah fuck you" shot Kai as he pulled himself out of the water,

"Maybe later" Moon spoke up again as she too got out of the pool. Grabbing a towel Moon quickly dried herself off and left. The Bladebreakers and White Tigers now not too interested went back to mucking around in the pool, while Kai also left along with Emerald and Raven who wasn't the least bit happy with the things that had played out today around the pool.

* * *

So how did you like that chapter, please voice your thoughts by reviewing. I should be able to get the next chapter up soon. Bye for now.


	10. Temptation

Thanks again for all the reviews, some of you have been asking about Tala again, well I'm sorry but he wont come into it till about the end of the tournament, so there's still a fair bit of waiting to go.

**10: Temptation**

**DJ Jazzman:** "Hello and welcome to the second day of the Canadian tournament, we'll just get straight on with things and announce the first two teams for the day. We have the Dino Teamversus the Angels!"

The two teams walked out into the stadium the crowed roaring with applause, the first the Dino Team was a group of four male teens, and the second the Angels were three girls and a guy.

**DJ Jazzman:** "First up we have Phillip from the Dino Team versus Anastasia from the Angels!"

A tall 19 year-old with purple hair and green eyes wearing a black shirt and yellow shorts walked up to the beyblade dish, smirking he pulled out his dark red and yellow beyblade, standing opposite him was a small girl of 16 wearing a purple singlet top with white ¾ pants, she had dark blond hair with grass green eyes,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Bladers are you ready, 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both bladers launched their blades into the dish, bright pink circling dark red, at first the pink beyblade had the advantage over the red but soon Phillip turned the tables.

"Attack!" shouted the purpled haired teen, his dark red blade suddenly charged forwards into the smaller pink blade, just managing to get out of the way Anastasia's blade dodged Phillip's,

"Zephyrus don't let her get away!" shot the green eyed boy, suddenly his dark red blade began to glow an eerie red,

"I wont let you win!" shot Anastasia her pink blade picking up speed,

"That's what you think" sneered Phillip, a low growling sound emitted from his blade as it continued to glow till suddenly a huge T-rex emerged from his blade, it's dark brown scaly skin shining in the light of the stadium, plates of armour coated its hide legs, head and back also running down to the tip of its tail. The crowd gasped at the sight of the ferocious looking beast, while Phillip held a smirk,

"How pathetic, calling upon his bit beasts already" shot Emerald as he along with his teammates glared down at the battling teens,

"Zephyrus attack with fire ball!" yelled Phillip throwing his arms up for emphasis, the large dinosaur roared with ferocity before a large ball of burning fire formed between its jaws, letting the blast then shoot across the dish it hit Anastasia's pink blade full force breaking away some of the dish as well. Once the fire and smoke died down only Phillip's dark red blade was left spinning while Anastasia's lay destroyed by her feet,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Well after a shocking battle it seems the Dino Team are the winners, but that means the Angels suffer a lose. Well next up is the Dino teams leader Dylan versus Mel from the Angels!"

A tall green haired teen stepped up to the dish wearing a black shirt with blue shorts, his bright red eyes set on the girl opposite him, she had dark aqua coloured hair with matching eyes and wore a white knee length dress,

**DJ Jazzman:** "And in 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both blades launched into the dish, but this battle was over before it even began, and Mel's green blade was knocked out within a matter of seconds leaving Dylan the winner,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Wow that was fast. Last we have Allan of the Dino team against Lara from the Angels!"

Both teens stepped up to the dish, beyblade and launchers in hand,

**DJ Jazzman**: "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both blades were launched simultaneously into the dish, Allan getting right down to business didn't waste anytime in attacking, his red and orange blade continually smashing into Lara's blue one,

"Now Kozu finish her off!" snapped Allan narrowing his dark purple orbs at the girl opposite him, his dark blade shot straight towards hers, within a few seconds it was over, Lara's blue blade crashing to the floor her attack ring snapped in half.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Well there you have it folks the Dino Team take the round flawlessly, sending them to the next round, but as for the Angels well that's another story. But up next we have the Bad Boys versus the Canadian team the Shinning Starz!"

The Shinning Starz were the first to walk out into the stadium, a team made up of three girls and a guy, soon after the Bad Boys came out and as the name suggested the team consisted of four males all about 17 years of age.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Now first to step up to the dish is Joey, the Shinning Starz team leader!"

A teen of 17 with blond hair and blue eyes walked up to the beyblade dish holding in his hand was his red and yellow beyblade already attached to his orange launcher,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Joey will be versing Anish from the Bad Boys!"

A tall teen stepped up across from Joey, he had dark red hair with matching eyes, he held his black launcher up along with his light green beyblade.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Now are you ready, 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

"This is pathetic let's go" snapped Raven as he stood from his spot in the stands,

"I agree," added Moon who also stood, the two teens left the stadium followed by Kai and Emerald. Once outside the stadium Raven turned off down one of the streets while Emerald went off in the opposite direction, leaving Kai and Moon to get into the limo and head off towards the hotel, the two sat in silence as the streets passed them by, till after about 10-15 minutes the limo pulled up in front of the hotel. Kai and Moon both stepped out and headed inside, in the lift the two stood on either side with their arms folded and eyes closed. But suddenly the lights went out and the elevator stopped sending the two teens into one wall, a loud beeping sound started up until the emergency lights came on,

"What the?" groaned Kai as he sat up rubbing his soar head,

"What's going on" came Moon's pissed off voice as she looked about the elevator,

"Do not tell me we are stuck in this elevator," added Moon

"Ok I wont tell you," replied Kai, Moon only sent a glare over to him, getting up Kai went over and pushed the emergence talk button,

"Hello anyone there" he shot but got no response,

"Great where stuck here" he snapped before walking back to where he stood before,

"God damn this hotel and its shity elevators" growled Moon as she sat down with her back pressed against one of the walls,

"This probably wouldn't have happened if we had stayed at the stadium," mumbled Kai

"Oh shut up" sneered Moon "They better not take too long" she added before folding her arms again.

* * *

**DJ Jazzman: **"And the Shinning Starz win their third match in a row, too bad for the Bad Boys though, but anyways on with the next round, we have the White Tigers versus the Fire Stones!"

Both the White Tigers and the Fire Stones walked out, loud cheers echoing throughout the stadium,

**DJ Jazzman:** "First we'll have Mariah from the White Tigers against Amber of the Fire Stones!"

Mariah went up against a young girl with dark blue hair and hazel eyes who was wearing a red shirt with a black knee length skirt,

**DJ Jazzman:** "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both blades were launched into the dish simultaneously, Mariah's pink blade running circles around Amber's light gray one,

"Galux" Mariah shot as her beyblade shot forwards ending the battle quickly.

* * *

"Argh this is so boring!" yelled Moon,

"Would you keep it down, this lift isn't exactly that large you know" shot Kai narrowing his crimson orbs at her,

"There must be something we can do to make time pass more quickly" spoke Moon again this time not quite as loudly,

"WE, where did you get we from, I'll have nothing to do with you" snapped Kai,

"Fine" hissed Moon, "But do you know any games?" this time her tone of voice nothing like before

"Do I look like the type of person who would know a bunch of pathetic little kid games" Kai hissed,

"Guess not" the silver haired girl sighed.

"This is all a bunch of shit," cursed Kai glaring over at the elevator door,

"How about a little beybattle" Moon's voice suddenly cut threw the silence,

"Yeah right, I'd beat you in 2 seconds flat" shot Kai

"You know they say that guys with a big ego are usually trying to compensate for something else" a sly look spread across Moon's face as she said that

"What!" snapped Kai not liking what she had said,

"I can assure you that it's not small" spoke Kai calming down somewhat

"You sound confident" smirked Moon

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Kai smirked back

"I don't think I'd be too impressed" as she spoke Moon stood up and walked over to sit in front of Kai,

"Oh really" spoke Kai

"Really" replied Moon who then leant forwards, her face a few millimeters from Kais, within the next few seconds Moon had leant forwards that little bit more, her soft lips pressed against Kai's, then to her surprise Kai kissed back, his tongue ran over her bottom lip as if asking for entrance which he received. Kai's tongue slid into her mouth and began to fight against her own. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips as the sensational feeling increased.

They had to break away for a second to catch their breath before going back into another kiss, Kai's back was flush against the elevator wall while Moon lent over him, she placed her right hand on his left knee and ran her hand up the inside of his leg. An almost silent groan was sounded from Kai when Moon placed her hand between his legs. Pressing his lips more forcefully against hers Kai deepened the kiss, till finally they had to pull apart for another breath. Staring deep into his crimson orbs Moon was once again only centimeters from Kai, removing her hand from between his legs Moon turned her head away as if ashamed at what she had just allowed herself to do, just at that moment the lift jerked sending Moon forwards onto Kai, the elevator doors then opened revealing the third floor. Getting up off Kai Moon stepped out of the lift and walked off down one of the many halls, leaving Kai to wonder what in the world had just happened. Just as the male Russian was about to step out of the lift the doors once again closed, the elevator then moved up somewhat before the lights blanked out again, the same beeping sound went off for some minutes before the emergency lights came on,

"Fuck no!" shouted Kai when he realized the elevator had gotten stuck again, kicking the door he cursed in every language he new, some of which included Russian, English, Japanese and many other European languages. Leaning back against the wall with his arms folded Kai had no choice but to wait until the lift started up again.

* * *

**DJ Jazzman:** "Whoa and Lee takes the third round, sending the White Tigers off to the next set!"

Lee smirked as his black blade flew back to him, catching the beyblade in the palm of his hand he turn on his heels and followed his team out of the stadium.

"Alright White Tiger's you rule!" cheered Tyson from where he sat between Max and Aaron up in the stands, Ray next to Aaron and Kenny on the other side of Max.

"I must admit that so far this tournament hasn't been too interesting," stated Ray,

"We just have to get through the first set of battles, kick out all the amateurs and get into the real battles that's all," explained Kenny

"Yeah I know that but still, second rate bladers shouldn't be aloud into a big tournament like this," added Ray,

"True, but still how will they ever be able to become skilled bladers if they are never given the chance to participate in tournaments like this" Kenny once again speaking in a matter of fact type of tone

"Ok, ok I get it," sighed Ray knowing that he was somewhat wrong,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Ladies and Gentlemen, we thank you for coming today, that's all for now but this time tomorrow will be the last two sets of the first round for the tournament, good day for now and I hope you enjoy the rest of the time you have here!"

"Well let's get going then, we should train for tomorrows battle" spoke Max

"Yeah, hey chief who are we playing tomorrow?" asked Aaron looking over at the nerd of the group typing away at his laptop,

"Umm let me just see…um a group called the Dream Team" spoke Kenny looking up at the others,

"The Dream Team" Tyson raised a navy colour eyebrow at this,

"Yeah, well if we get back to the hotel I'll look up some more info," added Kenny standing up the others following soon after.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot how could I let myself do that" Moon was talking out loud to herself as she walked the halls of the hotel, turning this way and that she had no clue of where she was going but really didn't care as long as she didn't meet up with a certain slate haired Russian any time soon,

"I'm supposed to be void of any emotions and yet I let myself get carried away," Moon continued to rambled on,

"What's Kai going to think of me now" she sighed

"Although he did…kiss back" Moon stopped walking for a moment as she thought that through,

"Why would he kiss back, does Kai feel the same way about me as I do about…argh I'm not supposed to have feeling for anyone" growled Moon as she got frustrated with herself

"But still does he hold a place in his heart for me or was he just stringing me along" Moon paused for a moment, "Ha what heart" stopping again to sit down on a chair that had been placed down the hall Moon tried to comprehend what had happened in the elevator, not just what people would have physically seen but what she and even Kai felt inside for each other.

* * *

"Hey guys!" yelled Michael as he and his team caught up with the Bladebreakers who were waiting for one of the elevators to come down,

"Hi" replied Ray when the four All-Starz stopped next to them,

"Hi Max" smiled Emily as the blond went over to stand by her side, Max responded with a large grin

"So you guys must be battling tomorrow?" asked Eddy

"Yep, hey so must you" spoke Tyson

"Got that right" came Steven's voice as he gave a thumbs up to the Bladebreakers.

At the sound of one of the elevators opening the two teams looked up and where about to step in until someone else stepped out first,

"Kai?" Michael gave the cold hearted Russian a confused looked while all he received was an icy glare, 'Great I'm back down in the lobby' Kai thought to himself as he ignored the others and kept on walking,

"I can't believe he just left you guys for that other team, you'd think after the first time he betrayed you he'd know better now" spoke Steven giving Kai his own glare not that Kai noticed it

"Hey Kai!" shot Michael but the American was ignored

"Kai I'm talking to you!" shouted Michael as he clenched his fists while the others continued to watch Kai slowly walk away,

"Michael just forget him" spoke Ray as he stepped into the elevator soon followed by the others,

"That asshole" shot Michael as he too stepped into the lift, the doors closed soon after before ascending to level 9.

Kai walked out of the hotel and began his way down the street, crimson orbs glued to the path and hands in his pockets Kai silently increased the gap between himself and the hotel.

After about half an hour or so of walking Kai started to think about weather he should head back or not, deciding to continue on for a little bit longer the slate haired Russian continued his long walk until he bumped into a familiar jet black haired teen,

"Kai" the young man hissed when he caught sight of his team captain

"Raven" Kai growled back just as much malice in his voice as Raven

"I though you went back to the hotel with Moon?" Raven asked while glaring at Kai

"I did" came Kai's response

"So where's Moon now?" came Raven's next question

"What do you think I follow her every move, I don't know where the fuck she is and couldn't care less either" snapped Kai

"Fine" shot Raven as he pushed past Kai, growling deep in his throat Kai watched Raven walk down the street till the black haired youth was out of sight, Kai then continued on his way to nowhere.

* * *

"So tomorrow will be the All-Starz versus the Mystic Knights, hmm a fairly amateur team, no bit beasts, I'm sure you guys can take them out pretty easily" spoke Kenny as he looked through the data on the screen of his laptop,

"Sweet" grinned Eddy

"What about you guys?" asked Michael looking down at the brunette

"Where battling the Dream Team, also amateurs, again they haven't got any bit beasts so we shouldn't have much trouble defeating them"

"And then this tournament will finally start to get interesting, it'll be only the best teams left" Tyson seemed quite happy with the thought even though he probably wouldn't be able to battle in any of those matches

"It's when the tournament gets interesting but hard" spoke Emily from where she sat on the couch next to Max, who nodded as if confirming her words correct,

"We need a bit of a challenge" came Ray's voice

"I agree, it's been ages since we've had a real beyblattle" spoke Michael agreeing with Ray's words,

"Well I guess we better get going to train for tomorrow" spoke Emily as she got up

"Hey why don't we train together?" suggested Tyson

"Yeah that's fine with us" agreed Michael,

"Cool lets go then" spoke Max and he and Emily left the hotel room the others close behind.


	11. Fulfil Your Desires

**I'm so sorry for not updating**, I've been really busy and haven't been able to spend too much time on the computer.

* * *

**11: Fulfil Your Desires**

"I guess the Bladebreakers will be battling today?" asked Emerald who sat at the kitchen table with his teammates, his answer was a nod from Raven

"So I guess we'll be able to see generally how good they are" spoke Moon who lent against the kitchen bench holding a cup of tea

"Yeah I guess," mumbled Raven who was also sitting at the kitchen table across from Emerald,

"Where's Kai?" asked the brown haired teen

"Out on the balcony" answered Moon before taking another sip of tea

"We should head down to the stadium soon" spoke Raven as he stood and left the kitchen, pouring the last of her drink down the sink Moon and Emerald followed Raven,

"Ready" came Kai's cold voice as he stood by the door of the balcony, his answer was Raven opening the main door and stepping out Emerald following close behind, 'Where the hell is Moon' Kai thought to himself as he looked around the room for the now missing girl, hearing a door open Kai turned around to see Moon leaving her room and coming back up into the main room,

"What are you doing?" Kai shot

"I was just getting something," Moon snapped back, with a growl Kai headed for the door stepping out into the halls they found that Raven and Emerald had already headed off,

"Those jerks, they didn't even wait for us," hissed Moon

"Who cares," mumbled Kai as he walked off down the corridor Moon following soon after.

* * *

"I'm so excited, we finally get to battle today" spoke Tyson with enthusiasm

"WE get to battle Tyson not you," laughed Max somewhat teasing the dragon blader,

"Yeah, yeah I know" Tyson seemed to brush off Max's last comment,

"Come on let's get down there before we're late for our own match" came Aaron's voice

"Hey if the All-Starz win their match then we'll probably face them in the next set of the tournament" added Tyson as he and the others left their room and headed outside where a BBA bus waiting for them.

* * *

**DJ Jazzman:** "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, welcome once again to the Canadian tournament, first up today we have the All-Starz versing the Mystic Knights!"

The crowed cheered as the two teams walked out into the stadium, sitting down on the benches either side of the dish they waited to be called up for battle,

**DJ Jazzman:** "First up we have the All-Starz leader Michael versus Antonio from the Mystic Knights!"

Both Michael and Antonio stood from their seats and walked up to the dish both smirking, pulling out their beyblades both teens got ready for battle,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Now in 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

The two blades shot into the dish and began to spin around one another,

"Trygle finish this now!" yelled Michael as his blade began to glow, his eagle bit beast erupted from the bit chip and with a wild call shot towards the other blade sending it out of the dish with a crash.

* * *

Moon and Kai where taking their time in getting down to the lobby not wanting to be in any elevators for a long while they had decided to take the stairs, they were now down to about the fifth level,

"Wait" spoke Kai as he stopped walking,

"What is it," replied Moon turning around to face the older teen,

"I can't stand this" he sighed

"Stand what?" Moon was completely lost

"You, us"

"Us?" questioned Moon looking up into Kai's dark crimson orbs,

"Yes us, and...and what happened in the elevator the other day"

"Oh that, well..." Moon was unable to find the right words she wanted not to mention the fact that not even she was sure what had happened,

"That kiss, it's driving me crazy I know that where not supposed to have emotions but I can't get that moment out of my head, I'm slowly dieing inside knowing that we can't be together..." Kai was suddenly cut off

"That's right where not, we were trained to bloke out our emotion and forbidden to have feelings for anyone" shot Moon

"But can someone truly be void of all feelings?" asked Kai

"Probably not, but that still doesn't mean that we can forget our training and start showing emotions again" spoke Moon as she turned her head away from the slate haired teen

"Look I..." Kai broke off not knowing how to put what he wanted to say, as he spoke Moon looked back up at him but once he stopped she turned her head away again her blue orbs lowered to the floor,

"Why do you keep turning away from me?" Kai shot glaring down at her

"Because...I'm afraid of what...I might do when...alone with you" spoke Moon

"You shouldn't know fear, you just said that we're supposed to be void of any emotions, well fear is one, if you feel fear then you must also know other emotions, just like I'm feeling lust for you" explained Kai

"Lust, that's what you call it, lust" shot Moon once again locking her sight with Kais,

"Yes, can you not think of a better name for it?" asked Kai

"Well yes...Love" her voice was just above a whisper and hard to hear but Kai caught every word

"Love, love is too powerful a word and one that lost it's true meaning long ago, like you say you love your best friend or you love your parents, you love your pet or you love the colour blue, you love...food. I would never say that I love you simply because I don't truly know that meaning of the word and have never know it" Kai paused for a moment before continuing "I don't know what love is and neither do you, we have never experienced love, sure maybe for our parents but never true love for someone special, wanting to be with them forever and share every moment of your life with them, that's why I would say lust, it fits better"

"Fine call it what you will but I know how I feel for you and it's not LUST," snapped Moon emphasizing on the word lust,

"So you just admitted to your feeling even after saying that where supposed to be void of emotions" smirked Kai

"Huh?" looking up at Kai the Russian girl got a shock when smooth lips pressed against hers, succumbing to the pleasant feeling Moon relaxed against Kai's body pressing her own tender lips against his, pulling apart to breath Moon stared up into dark crimson pools, just before Kai could go back in for a second time Moon spoke,

"Wait what about the tournament?"

"Fuck the tournament, we don't need to be there to watch a bunch of teams in their pathetic attempt at a good beybattle" spoke Kai pressing his lips up against Moon's again.

* * *

"Where the hell are Kai and Moon, they should have been here by now" snapped Raven who sat next to Emerald in the stands of the stadium

"I guess we should have waited for them, they probably wont bother coming, there's no need for even you and me to watch this" explained the green eyed teen.

"Kai better not try anything while I'm not around" mumbled Raven narrowing his ebony orbs, unknown to him that what he was dreading the most had already begun to play out back at the hotel,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Oh and the Mystic Knights win the third round, but unfortunately for them they still lost the first two matches, which means that the All-Starz go on to the next round!"

"Yeah we're just to good," cheered Michael as he and his team left the stadium arena,

**DJ Jazzman:** "The final match for today folks is the champion team the Bladebreakers, versus the Dream Team!"

The stadium echoed with cheers as the champions came out, Tyson and Max waving to the crowd while Ray and Kenny kept their cool, Aaron however was looking rather nervus,

**DJ Jazzman:** "First up from the Bladebreakers is Max, and his opponent William from the Dream Team!"

"Oh yeah I am so gonna win this" grinned Max as he pulled out his bright green beyblade,

"Yeah you go Max," cheered Tyson who received a thumbs up from the blond,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Are you ready 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

"Go Draciel!" shouted Max as he launched his blade into the dish soon followed by Williams dark grey one,

"Alright Draciel attack!" yelled the blue eyed teen his blade instantly reacting to his voice,

"Dodge it" shot the other older boy, his dark grey blade easily moving out of the way only to find that the green beyblade swerved around and attacked again

"No" gasped the black haired teen standing across from Max as he watched his blade fly from the dish and land just behind him,

**DJ Jazzman:** "These matches are going fast today, I think it's clear that the Bladebreakers are going to win this round but lets not count the Dream Team out just yet, who knows they may be able to make a come back. Up next we have the Bladebreakers newest member Aaron versus The Dream Teams captain Luke!"

"Come on Aaron you can win this," cheered Max giving the youngest member a boost of confidents, the young teen stepped up to the dish beyblade in one hand and launcher in the other he looked across the dish staring into the orbs of his opponent, a tall blond haired teen with dark green eyes,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Now bladers 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

* * *

A passionate kiss was placed on soft tender lips as a hand ran down her back resting at the base of the spine, a moan escaped his body as a pair of hands went under his shirt and ran up his finally toned chest. Breaking apart for a breath of air Moon took the short time to reposition herself on Kai, he sat on the edge of his bed with his legs hanging over the side while Moon sat on his lap face to face, her legs on either side of his waist while her hands run up and down the smooth skin on Kai's chest and his hands were wrapped around her slender waist. Kai's scarf and black gloves lay forgotten on the floor, while his black vest lay on the bed beside him. Kai pulled Moons body closer to his before running his hands under her shirt and caressing the smooth skin on her pale back in response Moon moaned softly brushing her tongue over Kai's lips.

* * *

"Come on attack!" shot the blond who stood across from Aaron his light green blade flying towards Aaron's almost rocking it out of the dish,

"Aaron come on you can win," cheered Tyson

"Finish him off" came the final order as Aaron's dark red beyblade fell from the dish to fall with a crash on the cement floor,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Oh and Aaron has lost, which means it's tied with one a piece to both teams, the final match will be Ray versus Jack!"

"I'm sorry you guys, I lost" Aaron spoke softly to his team as he hung his head in shame,

"Hey it's Ok it was your first time in a real battle, we know you'll win next time, you're just really nervus about the whole thing" spoke Ray smiling down at the youngest member of his team, his words seemed to cheer the brunette up somewhat but he was still quite depressed about losing his first match,

"Go Ray, take him out!" yelled Max

"You bet" smiled Ray as he took his place by the beyblade dish his grey blade and launcher in hand,

"You're going down Ray" shot the male teen standing across from him at this Ray just smirked attaching his blade to his launcher,

**DJ Jazzman:** "And in 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Both blades flew into the dish before they began to circle each other, Jacks silver blade getting down to business quickly but not as quick as the raven haired teen that stood opposite him,

"Driger!" shot the youth, his light grey blade began to glow bright green as the tiger bit beast made its presence known, roaring fiercely down at his opponent,

"Tiger claw attack!" with two swift movements Driger lashed out at the opposing blade sending it across and out of the dish where it hit the floor near Jacks feet,

**DJ Jazzman:** "And the Bladebreakers take the match sending them to the next round of the tournament, an excellent battle from both teams, that's all for the rest of the week but I'll be expecting to see you all again on Monday the 14th which is five days away giving the teams that made it through time to rest and prepare for their upcoming matches!"

"Yeah alright Ray!" cheered Max as he and Tyson ran up to their leader

"Come on let's head back and get some rest so we can start training for next week" spoke Ray looking calmly down at his teammates, though on the inside it was somewhat of a different story, he new that sooner or later they would have to face the Shadow Team, and he wasn't sure that his team would be able to beat them but luckily they wouldn't have to battle the Russian Team for quite some time which gave him and his team plenty of time to prepare for their toughest battle ever.

* * *

"Hey Kai, Moon you here!" called Emerald as he and Raven stepped into their hotel room still with no sign of the two Russians, from in Kai's room the two had heard the other teens words,

"Crap" cursed Kai looking over at his door hoping that the brunette wouldn't come in to check if they were here or not,

"I have to get back to my room" spoke Moon sounding slightly distressed, she had recently taken off her top leaving her to sit on Kai's lap with just her midnight black jeans and a dark red bra, while Kai had also taken off his shirt exposing the pale flesh and finally toned torso. Getting off Kai Moon pulled her top and shoes back on before heading for the door only to freeze in fear as she heard footsteps nearing, quickly picking up his gloves and scarf Kai tucked them under the blankets of his bed, soon after putting his navy blue shirt back on, just as he grabbed his black vest the door opened,

"There you two are, we've been looking everywhere, why didn't you show up at the tournament!" snapped Emerald narrowing his dark green orbs,

"We figured that it would have been a waste of time for us to go, so we stayed here instead" came Kai's cool voice

"And just what where you two doing?" asked Emerald eyeing the two suspiciously

"Just talking" shot Moon not happy with the way Emerald was watching them as if he suspected that they had been doing something they shouldn't have which in actual fact they had been but that wasn't the point.

"Yeah right you two talk please" spoke Emerald humour in his voice

"Why the fuck are you in here!" snapped Raven coming in after Emerald, he sent a death glare over to Kai who still sat on his bed before looking over at Moon who was looking somewhat stupid standing in the middle of Kai's bedroom

"I can go wherever I want," snapped Moon not liking the tone Raven held

"What were you two doing?" shot Raven narrowing his dark black orbs further

"Well that's none of your business now is it" smirked Kai his smirk increased when he caught the murderous look on Raven's face.

"You better not have done anything foolish Hiwatari, or you'll regret it" hissed Raven as he turned on his heels and left, 'Oh I've done something, but I wont regret it' Kai thought to himself as he watched Raven leave, a sly smirk still spread across his handsome face.

"What's that look for?" asked Emerald turning to face Kai

"What look?" spoke Kai his face becoming blank again

"I saw that sly look, what have you two really be up to?" Emerald eyed his leader with green orbs

"Sorry that's for us to know and you never to find out" smirked Kai

"Fine" Emerald narrowed his eyes before leaving the two alone

"Well that was close" sighed Moon as she too left the room and headed for her own.


	12. All Fun and Games

Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**12: All Fun and Games**

It was early Thursday morning and the tournament had ended for the week till it would start up again on Monday. The free time was supposed to be spent training but most teams had better ideas and had gone out to have some fun, all teams but one, the Shadow Team were currently sitting in the training centre upgrading their beyblades. As they did so Moon would occasionally take a peek over at Kai who each time she looked would glance back for only a second. After the final touch up on their blades the Shadow Team were finally able to start their intensive training for the day.

* * *

"Hurry up already" Tyson snapped lightly as he waited in the main room

"Yeah I'm coming" spoke Kenny as he came from his room wearing his board shorts and a shirt with a large light blue towel draped over his shoulder

"Cool let's go meet the others down in the lobby," grinned Tyson as he got up and ran out the door Kenny running soon after.

Once Tyson and Kenny reached the lobby they noticed the White Tigers, All Starz, Max and Ray all sitting and waiting,

"Hey" greeted Tyson

"Hey" the others chorused back

"So where's Aaron and the Majestics?" asked Kenny and he sat down on an empty seat

"Where right here" came a voice from the side as everyone turned around they spotted Aaron and the four European bladers heading their way. In the morning the Bladebreakers had arranged to go down to the pool again and were also hoping for the others to come as well, so Ray had left to tell the White Tigers, Max had gone to see the All-Starz and Aaron went to see the Majestics while Kenny and Tyson got ready back at their hotel room. Each member of the four teams were wearing their blathers and holding a towel, luckily for them the weather had cleared up a lot so they would be able to swim in and or outside.

"It's gonna be so fun today" giggled Emily

"Strangely I don't feel bad about not training today" spoke Johnny

"You shouldn't we all deserve rest, besides we can train on the weekend" spoke Mariah

"Yeah let's enjoy ourselves for the day" added in Max.

Reaching the outdoor pool the four teams placed their things down at a table before heading over to the side of the large pool, they found that both the in and outside pool had an average amount of people getting around, some of whom they recognized from the tournament. Sadly for Tyson he still was unable to get his plastered arm wet and was stuck sitting at the edge of the pool again not that he was too worried about it, wanting to tan a bit first Mariah and Emily lay down on a deck chair to soak up some rays, while the other male teens dived right on in and began to play around within a matter of seconds.

* * *

"DRANZER!"

"WHISPER!"

"ANTHRAX!"

"GHOST!"

"ATTACK!!"

The four blades shot towards each other with incredible speed till they crashed into each other at the centre of the dish, sparks flew from each and every direction as the four blades forcefully pushed into one another all trying to cause the other three to stop spinning. The intensity of the battle shot up as the four magnificent bit beasts rose from their blades each beast shrieking out their own wild cry before charging in for an attack.

* * *

The boys continued to muck around in the pool while Mariah and Emily still lay tanning and Tyson sat by himself at the table grinning widely as his friends played around,

"Hi there" came a voice from behind, looking over his shoulder Tyson stared up a teenaged girl, she looked about 15 with black hair that fell just below her shoulder blades and bright violet eyes,

"Oh hi" replied Tyson staring up at her beautiful face, she wore a dark purple one piece bathing suit that showed off the smooth curves of her body,

"So you must be Tyson from the Bladebreakers right?" she asked

"Umm yeah, who are you?" responded Tyson

"My names Stacy, I'm leader of the Diamond Girls" she replied

"So I hear that your team leader left you guys," Stacy asked sitting down next to Tyson

"Who Kai?" Tyson gave her a questioning look, the black haired girl nodded in response,

"Yeah he left us...the jerk," growled Tyson

"Well my team is going to be battling the Shadow Team in our next match"

"Really" Tyson looked up into her violet orbs

"And I was wounding if...well I'm sure you and your team must know almost all of Kai's battling strategies, so you think I could perhaps borrow the information to study?"

"Well I don't know that would give you guys the advantage, but then again I would kill to see the look on Kai's face if he were beaten by someone like you" Tyson spoke softly, Stacy chose to ignore the last statement he made 'beaten by someone like you',

"Please" Stacy looked up at Tyson with puppy dog eyes,

"Well ok" smiled Tyson, "Come to our hotel room at about 6 o'clock tonight and we'll have all the info you need" added Tyson before Stacy got up and left with a thank you.

"Hey Tyson who was that?" asked Ray as he came to sit by Tyson,

"Her name was Stacy, she's the leader of the Diamond Girls, she wanted some info on Kai" explained Tyson

"Really?" spoke Ray as he squizzed water out of his jet-black hair "So what did you say?" added Ray,

"Yes, she's coming over later," replied Tyson,

"YOU WHAT" shriek Ray catching the attention of the other people at the pool,

"Well yeah, wouldn't you love to see the look on Kai's face if he lost, besides the information probably wont help that much anyways, Kenny hasn't gotten any new info on Kai for like three years, and even if she new all there was to know about him I don't see Kai losing that easily anyways" explained Tyson in a matter of fact type of voice,

"Well Ok" shrugged Ray his reaction completely different to before. Getting up out of his seat Ray dived back into the pool, the others asking him about his sudden outburst, brushing it off as nothing the four teams went back to playing around, Mariah and Emily now joining them as well.

* * *

Way back in Russia the snow fell hard and the wind was ice cold as it blew past, almost no one was outside as the blizzard grew, in the city of Moscow a tall dark stone building loomed over all others, very few windows had been set in place but the few that were had all been placed on the highest levels. In one of the top most rooms a figure sat at his desk, dark storm grey orbs where narrowed in annoyance and stray pieces of jet black hair fell down partly covering is stormy orbs. His built was muscular and well defined, a long black coat covering a navy blue shirt and dark blue pants, the room was shrouded in darkness the only light source was that coming from the computer screen which sat on the desk,

"My lord" spoke a voice, looking up the large male figure focused his attention on the middle aged man who was now standing in the doorway to his office, the now open door let in large amounts of light slicing threw the darkness, the silhouetted figure stepped towards the desk,

"Do you have news of its whereabouts" came the deep dark voice of the man sitting at the desk,

"Yes my lord, it was just as you suspected," replied the man standing

"Voltaire has no idea how large of a mistake it was to let him get away that easily, now it's my turn to take what should be mine, and I must remember to thank Voltaire for supplying it to me" an evil smirk crossed the figures lips as he began to chuckle to himself, a cold chilling laugh that sent a shiver down the spine of anyone who heard it,

"My lord" the man standing bowed low as he turned and left closing the door behind him shutting out the light causing the darkness to once again take over the room. The man sitting at his desk stood, his haunting laughter softening till once again dreaded silence took over. Turning round to face the window behind him the man focused his attention on the raging storm outside, the darkness of the night reflecting in his stormy orbs,

"You will be mine...my phoenix" his cold whispered words echoing through the deserted halls of the building.

* * *

After spending the day by the pool, the Bladebreakers, All-Starz, White Tigers and Majestics dried off and headed back into the hotel. As they reached the lobby they noticed the Shadow Team exciting the training centre, from the looks of things the four Russians had been training extremely hard, griped in Kai's left hand was his black vest and white scarf, while Emerald had his dark red shirt draped over his shoulder exposing his pale skin and finally toned torso, even Raven had the sleeves of his black top rolled up to his elbows, last in the group was Moon, she held her long silky silver hair up not letting it touch the back of her neck or stick to her arms.

"I feel bad now" Emily suddenly spoke up

"What?" the others all looked to her,

"Well the entire day we've all been out by the pool relaxing and having fun while the Shadow Team were in the training centre, and from the looks of things they were training hard, it's no wounder they're all so powerful. We should have also spent the day training like we're supposed to be" she explained

"I see where you're coming from, but sometimes you should stop training and just enjoy life that little bit more, I mean yeah they're powerful but also cold and heartless not caring for anyone but themselves, you don't really want to become like them" spoke Ray

"Of course not, but we should train more if any of us are to even stand a chance against them" replied Emily,

"That I do agree with," added in Mariah,

"Well let's forget about it for now and head back to our rooms, we can meet back down in the restaurant a little later" spoke Max

"Yeah alright, see you later then" waved the White Tigers and they headed off towards their room, the All-Starz and Majestics also leaving for their own rooms,

"Come on guys" spoke Ray leading the way to the elevators.

* * *

Unfortunately for the Bladebreakers they were stuck in the same lift as the Shadow Team, the four Russians stood on one side while the Bladebreakers stood on the other, the five younger teens were trying to avoid eye contact while the older Russians kept their icy glares locked onto the Bladebreakers unnerving them greatly. Suddenly Raven spoke up his dark voice slicing through the silence, the sudden sound making the Bladebreakers jump slightly,

"So Tyson, how's your arm?"

Emerald snickered at the question knowing all too well that Raven was mocking the Japanese teen while Kai smirked and Moon just rolled her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the wall of the elevator.

"Fine thank you" shot Tyson narrowing his navy orbs at the eldest Russian,

"Awe what a shame" smirked the ebony haired teen,

"Leave Tyson alone" snapped Ray glaring at Raven

"No need to get so defensive, I was simply asking a question" replied Raven narrowing his jet-black orbs

"It's not the question but what you said afterwards" shot Ray, at this Raven rose a single black eyebrow

"Awe what a shame," replied Ray mimicking Ravens tone of voice from before

"You just love to see others in pain" added the Asian teen his golden orbs narrowed in hatred

"Wow you know me well" smirked Raven the sinister look sending a slight shiver over the Bladebreakers, the whole time Moon lent against the wall of the lift with her arms crossed while Emerald stood by Ravens side enjoying the way the older Russian was toying with the younger teens and Kai like Moon was leaning against one of the elevator walls with his arms crossed and eyes closed, seeing Kai's relaxed position Tyson decided to speak up though it may have been a great mistake,

"What's the matter Kai, need your teammates to mock us for you, can't do it yourself"

At the comment dark crimson orbs shot open, unfolding his arms and pushing off the wall Kai stood tall and proud, an icy glare shot straight for the Japanese teen causing him to step back somewhat,

"Watch what you say Tyson, or I'll break more than just your arm" hissed the slate haired young man, his icy voice causing the Bladebreakers blood to run cold. Tyson gulped down the lump that formed in his throat as Kai took a step towards him, shear terror flashing through his navy orbs,

"There's nowhere to run Tyson" smirked Emerald watching the scared teen back up into the wall of the lift, as Kai slowly got closer

"Kai" growled Ray his fangs flashing in the light of the elevator, but the older teen showed no signs of hearing him and continued to advance on Tyson,

"Do you seriously think, that you five would stand a chance against us in a fight" spoke a voice, everyone stopped to look up at Moon who still causally lent against the wall with her arms folded,

"We could try," replied Aaron the terror he was feeling clear in his hoarse voice

"You sound too petrified to do much of anything," mocked Emerald

"Leave him alone" shot Max his bright blue orbs narrowed,

"Why should I" snapped Emerald rounding on the blond, at that moment the elevator stopped and the doors opened to the ninth floor, breathing a sigh of relief Tyson quickly walked from the lift stopping once he was out the other Bladebreakers following soon after, as the doors closed again they saw the four Russians smirking at them, an evil glint flashing through their eyes.

"That was scary" spoke Kenny

"I'll say, I seriously thought they were going to attack us," added Max

"I'm sure that if we had been in there any longer they may have" spoke Ray glaring at the elevator

"Come on" urged Tyson as he walked off towards their hotel room the others following soon after.

* * *

A sudden knock at the door caught Max's attention, getting up off the couch he went to see who was there,

"Hi my names Stacy, I'm guessing you're Max" spoke the black haired girl

"Umm yeah" replied Max looking somewhat confused

"I'm here to speak with Tyson"

"Oh yeah sure come in" Max stepped aside to let the teen in

"Hey Tyson someone's here to see you!" Max yelled, within the next few seconds Tyson came running into the main room,

"Hi Tyson" waved Stacy

"Oh hi" smiled Tyson, "I'll just get what you need" the navy haired teen added as he turned round and took off back into his room

"So how do you like Canada so far?" asked the violet-eyed girl as she looked towards Max

"Yeah it's great" he replied with a large grin

"Got it!" yelled Tyson as he came back in caring a small floppy disk,

"Everything we know about Kai is on that disk" he spoke handing the disk to Stacy

"Thanks we appreciate it," said the young teen as she turned and left the Bladebreakers hotel room,

"Umm why are you giving her info on Kai?" asked Max a blond brow raised in a questioning look,

"Well she asked for it, and I really don't see any harm in it, it's not like her team will really be able to beat Kai, don't worry Ray's already said it's ok" explained Tyson as he went back to his room

"Ok fine" shrugged Max as he went back to what he was doing before.

* * *

"Hey girls I got the info we need" spoke Stacy as she entered her hotel room,

"Great" cheered another American girl, she was 12 years old with bright blond hair that brushed against her shoulders and sky blue eyes, she wore a yellow top with black ¾ pants,

"With his information we'll have the advantage over the Shadow Team, well at least Kai anyways" came another voice, from one of the rooms stepped a tall 16 year old, she had sea blue hair the reached her waist and matching darker blue orbs, her pale skin caused her blue hair and eyes to stand out that little bit more.

"Come on load it up already" said another American, she had black hair with bright ruby orbs,

"I'm loading up the data now" spoke Stacy, placing the disk into a computer that sat on a desk the four girls crowed around,

"Hey wow look at all this" spoke the blond,

"As long as the four of us all study this info there's no way any of us will lose to Kai" cheered the blue haired girl,

"But what if he doesn't battle at all Ashley?" asked the black haired teen

"Well lets hope that he does, and if we end in a draw then the sudden death match will be between one of us and Kai" replied Ashley.

* * *

For the last remaining hours before heading off to bed the Shadow Team relaxed in their hotel room while the Bladebreakers went down to the hotel restaurant where they again met up with the All-Starz, White Tigers and Majestics.


	13. A Night of Passion

**WARNING: **Near the end of this chapter is a lemon so for those that don't like to read that sort of stuff you've been warned.

**13: A Night of Passion**

It was about 5 o'clock in the morning before a figure began to stir, groaning as he opened dark crimson orbs Kai sat up pushing back the covers as he did so, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed Kai stood up and went to take a shower before getting dressed and heading out to train in the early hours of the morning. Only about half an hour later Raven woke up, after eating breakfast the ebony haired teen went and took a shower as well before heading back to his room to get dressed. Within the next hour Emerald and Moon also got up, after getting ready for the day the two went to find Kai and Raven, the first and last place they checked was the training center.

"What took you two so long to get up?" asked Raven a black eyebrow risen in questioning,

"Oh so sorry for not being up as early as you" snapped Moon her ice blue orbs narrowed,

"We just wanted a little more sleep, what's so wrong with that" added Emerald, Raven was about to say something back but got cut off before he had a chance,

"Leave then alone, if they want to sleep in later than us and loose a few hours of practice then that's their choice to make" came Kai's cool collective voice, Raven just 'hmped' before crossing his arms and turning away from the slate haired youth.

* * *

It wasn't till about 9 o'clock that the Bladebreakers began to get up, after having breakfast down at the hotel restaurant the five teens headed towards the training center. As they walked across the lobby the five teens spotted the Shadow Team leaving the hotel, they watched till the Russians disappeared down the street.

"Alright we're going to train all day, we have to get better then the Shadow Team" spoke Ray as he pulled out his beyblade

"All day" groaned Tyson

"Why are you complaining you don't have to do anything?" asked Max

"I know that, but while you guys are training I'm stuck sitting doing nothing, which can get really boring" explained Tyson

"That's Ok Tyson I'm sure I can find something for you to do, like running perhaps" spoke Kenny

"Me and my big mouth" mumbled Tyson hating the idea of having to run, while Max just giggled at his friends misfortune.

* * *

Heading down the street the Shadow Team made their way to a park that ran along the bank of Niagara Falls, deciding to spend the day outdoors the Shadow Team began to start training again, random dishes were placed around the park though most of them were being used by young kids but it didn't take much to get the children to leave, just the sight of the four Russians had the kids thinking about moving off.

"Get lost you little shits" snapped Raven as they neared a beyblade dish,

"Hey we were here first" spoke a small boy with blond hair and violet orbs

"You really think we care" shot Emerald his dark green eyes narrowed into slits, at the sight of his icy glare the kids around the dish began to move off, till only the blond haired boy and a few of his friends remained,

"Did you not here us the first time" growled Raven sending the young boys a glare of his own, Kai and Moon also stepped up to the young boys, thinking it would be smarter to let them have the dish instead of risking injury the small boys quickly retreated,

"That's better," mumbled Emerald, as he and Raven got ready for a battle.

"This time I'm not going to let you win" spoke Emerald

"We'll see about that," replied Raven,

"Well while you boys battle I'm going for a walk" spoke Moon before she turned on her heels and left,

"Whatever" muttered Kai as he set his sight back on the now battling pair, as always Raven had the upper hand on the younger teen, though Emerald wasn't about to go down without a fight.

After a few hours Moon returned to find the guys relaxing by a tree, Emerald was lying on one of the many thick branches, while Kai sat at the base of the tree his back flush against the trunk, and Raven lay on the soft yet cold snow near the base of the tree his arms behind his head.

"Lying down on the job are we" after she spoke three pairs of eyes rested upon her,

"So where have you been?" asked Emerald,

"Around" came the simple answer,

"Let's go" shot Kai as he stood, Raven also stood and Emerald jumped from the tree, the four then silently made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

"Here you go Tyson, you can run 10 laps around the training center, then report back and I'll have something else for you to do" spoke Kenny

"Oh man, do I have to" grumbled Tyson looking very unhappy,

"Yes Tyson you do, with your broken arm you've been missing out on a lot of training and have become lazy, 10 laps isn't that hard" explained Ray

"Ok, Ok," sighed Tyson as he set off at a slow jog, while Kenny sat down and opened up his laptop ready to take down any new stats about the team.

* * *

"I'm going to get something to eat you coming or not?" asked Emerald when the Shadow Team entered the lobby,

"Yeah why not" answered Moon, Raven replied with a grunt while Kai shook his head and walked off towards the elevators, watching their leader leave the three Russians then turned and headed towards the hotel restaurant.

Once on level 16 Kai made his way towards the Shadow Teams room, upon entering he went to his own room where he lay down on his bed, soon becoming lost within his thoughts.

* * *

"I'm so tired," panted Tyson as he came to sit by Kenny,

"Tyson you only did five laps, how can you be tired?" asked Kenny

"Hey I don't see you running laps" shot Tyson

"Well I don't need to train for any beybattles do I" replied Kenny

"You have to get into shape Tyson, or we aren't going to win, you can rest for a few minutes but then you must continue"

"Yeah Ok"

* * *

After having something to eat the three Russians headed back to their room, once their Raven went to the balcony, Emerald sat down on the couch to watch a little TV while Moon went to see Kai, upon entering his room she found the ice captain lying on his bed arms behind his head and crimson orbs glued to the ceiling.

"Hey" she called grabbing his attention, not bothering to answer her Kai turned his sight back to the pure white roof, closing the door behind her Moon walked over to his bed where she then sat down by his side.

"Umm who are we battling next in the tournament?" Moon asked breaking the silence in the room,

"Don't know, don't care, but they wont stand a chance against us" replied Kai boredom clear in his voice, at that moment Moon leant forwards and planted a soft kiss on his lips, removing his arms from behind his head Kai wrapped them around Moon's slim waist pulling her closer to him while he also deepened the kiss, just then the door to Kai's room opened, at the sound the two quickly split apart and stared at Emerald as he walked in,

"Don't you knock" hissed Kai,

"So you're in here" Emerald spoke ignoring Kai

"What's it to you" shot Moon

"Nothing I guess, just wounding where you had gone, seeing as you weren't in your own room" the green-eyed teen replied before closing the door again,

"That was too close," breathed Moon

"We need somewhere a bit more private" spoke Kai as he sat up,

"How about one of the other rooms?" asked Moon

"Let's go see," answered Kai as he stood and walked from his room Moon following soon after. Heading out of the main door the two headed down to the lobby.

* * *

"One room please" Kai asked the lady at reception

"Certainly" she replied handing Kai a card key

"Room 78 on floor 2" she said before going back to work,

With a quick grin from Moon the two set off towards the elevators, finally reaching room 78 they opened the door, Kai and Moon stepped into the room closing the door behind them. The room was quite large, it had royal blue carpet with dark cream walls, just in front of them was a large queen size bed with a white quilt covering it and three fluffy white pillows with two smaller lilac ones. To the left of the bed was a door that lead to the bathroom and to the right of the bed was a glass door that lead out to a small balcony, in the corner by the balcony door was a small stove and sink with a small fridge. Ignoring everything else in the room the two went and stood over by the bed,

"Looks comfy" spoke Moon, Kai stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her right shoulder,

"Yeah I suppose" he whispered huskily in her ear, turning her around they stared into each others eyes, sky blue looking into crimson red and visa versa. Moving closer Kai lent down and placed a passionate kiss on her soft lips, Moon moved her arms up and wrapped them around his neck while Kai pulled her closer to him his hands resting on her hips. Their eyes still closed and their bodies pressed up against one another, the kiss grew deeper but soon they had to stop for a breath of air. With a smirk Kai stepped forwards forcing Moon back, till her legs were touching the side of the bed, closing their eyes again they went back in for another kiss, opening her mouth Moon let Kai's tongue flow in, moving about in her mouth. Slowly Moon began to tug at Kai's scarf till it slipped off and fell to the floor. With his hands holding her close to him Kai pulled off the black fingerless gloves and threw them to the floor. Still locked in the kiss Moon moved her hands down Kai's chest, feeling the toned muscles underneath, grabbing part of Kai's black vest she drew it back, till it fell down to Kai's waist, taking his hands off her hips for only a moment he let the vest fall to the floor near his feet where it joined his white scarf.

Placing his hands back on her waist Kai moved them up and under her dark blue tank top, feeling the soft smooth skin on her back, the two had to pull away for another moment, but before going back in for another kiss Moon pulled Kai's navy blue shirt up over his head. Looking down at his finally toned chest Moon slid her hand across his skin.

Slipping their shoes off they went back to kissing, placing his hands on her shoulder blades Kai gently lowered her down onto the bed, with a smirk Moon pulled off her tank top, then shifting backwards rested her head on the pillows at the head of the bed, with a sly look Kai crawled onto the bed, on all fours he looked down at her, looking up at Kai she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her, letting Moon take control for a moment Kai slowly lowered himself down till he was lying on top of her. Going in for another passionate kiss Kai moved a hand down her body feeling skin on skin. Pulling apart Kai began soft teasing kisses, going down her throat Moon let out a moan of pleasure when she felt his lips on her skin, he began to then move down her chest. Looking back up Kai slowly pulled down the zipper on her jeans, then proceeded to pull her jeans down, till he dropped them off the side of the bed.

Kai moved back up and became locked in another kiss, her tender lips against his, running her hands over the broad expanse of his back she soon stopped to undo his red belt, dropping it by her side she then ran her hands down his chest, stopping for a second to rub her hands across his large six pack she then continued down, she then pushed Kai's pants back, he then kicked them off when they reached his ankles. Moon lay in only a black bra and matching underwear while Kai lay on top of her with just a pair of black boxes.

* * *

"Come on Dracken show him what you're made of!" yelled Aaron his red blade running circles around Ray's gray one,

"Sorry but not his time, Driger!" at the sound of its masters voice the mighty white tiger shot up from the bit chip, roaring fiercely Driger lunged towards Aarons beyblade, but was abruptly stopped when Max entered the battle as well,

"Draciel, metal ball defense!" with a shrill cry the black turtle burst up through the bit chip, blocking Driger's attack,

"Dracken attack now!" shot Aaron, his large owl bit beast flew over to the battling pair of beasts, a large ball of electricity forming around the bird, Dracken shot his attack towards the pair. Before Dracken's attack reached the two beasts they pulled apart dodging away from the electricity, turning towards the large brown owl both Driger and Draciel lunged towards the bird of prey. Each beast roaring out mercifully they attacked again, each trying to over power the other, so that they could be the soul victor of the battle, though as hard as each beast tried the other two where unwilling to go down.

* * *

Kai and Moon now lay underneath the blankets, Kai's black boxes and Moon's black bra and underwear lay in a heap forgotten along with their other clothes. Their breathing labored, and sweat staring to form on their brows, their bodies were hot and slightly sweaty, but they paid no attention to any of this. Moon gave another moan as Kai slipped into her, her virginity stripped away only minutes before. As Kai continued to slowly move up and down her body he gave her soft kisses on the neck, and occasionally would stop for a passionate kiss on the lips. Moon had her arms wrapped around his neck holding him close to her, his hot body rubbed up against hers causing pleasure. Their lips met again in such passion, as Kai ran a hand down her body, and she continued running her hands up and down his back, slowly he began to moved his hips up and down hers slightly faster. Kai gave a soft moan as Moon nipped at the base of his throat. Rolling over Kai gave a groan of pleasure as Moon stared to slowly move her body up and down his, the silver haired teen bit down on the corner of her bottom lip as she felt Kai slip back into her, a silent gasp escaped her lips as she continued the movement, leaning forwards she kissed him again their tongues meeting once more, Kai gave a soft groan as she softly bit down on his bottom lip, they then rolled back over. Kai thrust forwards entering her body once more. Moon arched her back and spread her legs allowing Kai better access all the while she kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

When Kai moved back in she gasped again, her nails digging into his back, Kai bit the bottom of his lip when he felt the pain of Moon's nails piecing his skin, pulling back out she loosened her grip, small amounts of blood started to form on his back where Moon had unintentionally scratched him. Another moan of pleasure was sounded as the two continued to move up and down one another, becoming locked in another kiss Kai found his way back inside her staying like that for a moment he then pulled back out, their kiss stopping as well, resting his forehead against hers he looked down into her eyes, their breathing ragged and their bodies slightly shaking and the hot feeling of skin on skin all over as they lay naked together, sweat ran down their bodies, and more blood trickled down Kai's back.

* * *

"Oh and I win" laughed Ray as Driger returned to his hand

"Oh man," sighed Aaron,

"We should have ganged up on him" smiled Max

"Hey that's unfair" spoke Ray still smiling happy about his win,

"Wanna go again then?" asked Max attaching Draciel to his launcher,

"Yeah why not" answered Ray getting Driger ready for battle

"I'm sitting this one out" spoke Aaron as he went to join Kenny and Tyson, who still hadn't gone to run more laps,

"Well Ok" said Max as he launched his blade into the dish soon followed by Driger,

"This time I'm going to win" grinned Max

"Don't be so sure" spoke Ray as Driger delivered a sharp blow to Max's blade.

* * *

After another passionate kiss he moved his lips down her body gently kissing her neck and along her collar bone, continuing on he went down her body gently kissing almost every inch of her, till finally he reached her navel, after one last kiss he moved back up where he then kissed her forehead. Wrapping her arms back around his neck Kai stared down into endless pools of ice blue as he started to slowly move in and out of her gradually getting faster. He moaned as he felt her breast rubbing against his chest, their breathing started to become more ragged again, and more sweat trickled down their hot bodies. Running her hands down his sides he moved faster and harder, Moon gasping at the feeling.

Kai rubbed his head against hers kissing her face, moving faster up and down her hot sweaty body. Reaching a climax Kai began to slow down, his body running low on energy, Moon bit her lip in slight pain as she felt Kai leave her body, breathing heavily Kai rolled off her and lay by Moon's side, with a soft groan she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest, Kai ran his index finger down her spine causing her to shiver slightly at the touch before he then placed an arm around her shoulders intertwining his fingers with her long silver locks as she got comfortable, then finally closing his eyes fell asleep.

* * *

I'm not sure how that chapter went, I've never written a lemon before so I hope it turned out ok. Remember to review.


	14. About Last Night

Thank you so much to everyone that's review, it makes me so happy to know what you all think and it also inspires me to get more of my story done, well enough from me, here's chapter 14.

**

* * *

**

**14: About Last Night**

The early morning sun shone into a room, the bright lights caused a person lying in bed to move slightly, they tried to snuggle up to someone but when they found no one there they shot up,

"Kai" Moon looked around the room but saw no one, pulling the sheet up around her so it covered her naked body she stood up, peaking into the bathroom she saw that it was empty, then going over to the balcony saw no one there either, 'Where is he?' Moon asked herself in her head, looking down at her clothes on the floor she went and had a shower, before getting dressed and leaving to look for the older Russian.

* * *

Walking down the halls with a glare etched into her features she made her way up to the main room she shared with Emerald, Raven and Kai, opening the door she looked around but only saw Emerald who was looking back at her oddly,

"Where's Kai!" Moon shouted walking about the room

"Where is he!" she snapped again, she began to look in all the bedrooms but still saw no sign of the slate haired teen,

"Why do you want to know?" asked Emerald as he watched Moon tear the hotel apart,

"So I can punch him in the face, just where is the asshole!?" Moon shot,

"Don't know" was all Emerald said "I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon" he added, with a growl Moon entered the kitchen where she spotted Raven sitting at the table,

"Raven do you know where Kai is?" she tried sounding calm but was failing miserably,

"No" Raven shrugged, glaring at Raven then growling deep in her throat she left the kitchen and headed off towards the training center.

* * *

Upon entering the small stadium Moon caught sight of Kai just as Dranzer made her way back to her master, narrowing her eyes she made her way down the stairs and over to Kai,

"Where were you?" she shot

"What do you mean?" Kai asked back not even looking at her as he launched his blade again,

"Don't give me that shit, this morning!" she snapped back

"What about it?" he asked intently watching Dranzer spin round the dish, growling loudly she stepped in front of Kai and slapped him across the face, Kai's head snapped to the side from the unexpected blow,

"Didn't last night mean anything to you!?" she shouted,

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt to wake up and find you gone?" she added

"Moon what difference does it make?" Kai asked placing a hand on his now sore cheek, a red mark already forming,

"It makes a hell of a difference!" she snapped back glaring at him,

"How?" Kai raised an eyebrow

"It means you care, if I had woken up with you still lying by my side or at lease somewhere in the room, then it would mean to me that you care. Instead I find you've already left, I though you loved me" explained Moon her voice going from angry shouts to soft sobs,

With a sigh Kai spoke "Moon we went through this already, you can't say you love me,"

"What?" Moon was shocked at his reply, tears began to well up in her sky blue eyes making them sparkle with sadness, taking a step back she turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see her cry,

"So that's it, you used me!" shouted Moon the tears now gone as she glared daggers at Kai,

"What, no I..." Kai was cut off before he had a chance to finish,

"You used me for your own pleasure, does it make you feel good to know that you were laid!" she shot narrowing her eyes further,

"I didn't use you!" Kai snapped back

"Then what was last night, you claim to have no feelings for me!" Moon shouted back

"Look I...I don't know!" Kai stopped when he realized he wasn't sure how he felt,

"Well you better hurry up and figure it out, YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Moon snapped before walking off,

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kai shouted back as he watched her leave, not bothering to turn back around Moon just stuck her middle finger up, Kai growled deep in his throat when he heard the door close, stretching out a hand Dranzer returned, then narrowing his eyes he went over to the stands, yelling in anger and kicking a few of the chairs he sat down to think things through.

* * *

Back outside the training room Moon stopped and leant against the wall, thinking about what had just happened she broke down into tears, seeing people walk past watching her she ran out of the hotel and down the street. Soon she found herself running through a small park, eventually she could no longer go on and collapsed, soft sobs still escaping her slim body. Suddenly she heard the sound of voices, looking up she caught sight of the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers,

"Moon!" Ray yelled when he spotted the teen, running towards her he crouched down beside her the others following soon after,

"Ray" Moon's vision was slightly blurry from the tears that still slowly trickled from her orbs

"Moon!" Tyson yelled, with a groan she looked up at the dragon blader,

"Oh Moon, what's wrong?" asked Mariah sitting next to her,

"Nothing" was her reply as she stood up

"Yeah right" mumbled Tyson

"Moon please, tell me what's wrong" Mariah followed Moon till she stopped

"Leave me alone!" Moon snapped glaring at Mariah before she continued walking,

"Come on just girl to girl" Mariah tired to cokes Moon into telling her what was wrong,

"Why are you upset?" Mariah asked again, soothing the Russian

"It's Kai, he hurt me badly" Moon's voice was extremely soft,

"What happened" Mariah was sounding very understanding,

"He broke my heart" Moon answered back as another small tear fell from her icy orbs

"How?" Mariah asked another question, but that was it Moon wouldn't say anymore,

"Just go away!" she snapped before walking off

"Moon please!" Mariah called after her,

"No!" shouted Moon as she ran off,

"Moon!" Max shouted, he was about to run after her when Mariah stopped him

"No just leave her"

"So what did she say?" asked Lee

"That Kai broke her heart" was Mariah's soft answer

"Oh" the boys dropped their sight to the ground, which had suddenly become very interesting.

* * *

Moon continued to run through the park, breathing heavily she was beginning to tire, stopping to lean against a tree Moon rested for awhile trying to get over what had happened,

"Pull yourself together" she spoke to no one but herself,

"I'm so pathetic, crying like this over a guy, but still I can't believe I actually thought he had feelings for me" drying her tears Moon silently walked from the park. 'I'm not supposed to be crying, I was trained in the abbey to block all emotion and never show weakness, I wont let Kai win over me, I'm an idiot for even letting him see so much emotion, I'm the most pathetic person ever' Moon thought to herself.

* * *

"Emerald have you seen either Kai or Moon?" asked Raven as he walked into the main room

"No I last saw Kai yesterday afternoon and Moon came in this morning" replied the brunette,

"We need to start training again," spoke Raven as he went to sit down on the couch near Emerald

"Kai's most probably already down there but as for Moon she could be anywhere," said Emerald

"Fine let's go then" grumbled Raven as he rose from his seat and proceeded out the hotel room, Emerald close behind.

* * *

"As much as I hate her I really do hope Moon's okay" spoke Mariah as she and the White Tigers along with the Bladebreakers made their way out of the park and back to the hotel.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine and in a way it's her own fault for getting involved with Kai in the first place" spoke Lee

"Lee that's not nice" replied Max frowning at the leader of the White Tigers

"Yeah but in a way he has a point, if Moon was trained in the abbey like we assume she was along with Emerald and Raven then a little heart break isn't going to effect her too much, and we all know how cold hearted Kai is, and from the way the Shadow Team act around each other it would appear as if he's just as cold to them as he is to us, so Moon shouldn't be surprised that he caused her pain for doing whatever it is that he did or didn't do" explained Ray getting odd looks from his friends

"Wow Ray you might be onto something" laughed Tyson not really getting anything of what Ray had said

"In other words, she'll be fine" smiled Ray

"Now that I understand," grinned Tyson

"You boys are just as bad as Kai when it comes to love" shot Mariah

"Hey" growled Ray and Lee

"Well maybe not as bad as Kai but close to it, Moon trusted Kai and thought that he had feelings for her just as she did for him, and then the next things she knows he's turning his back on her and doing what ever it was that made her get so upset, remember this is Moon we're talking about she's not one to go around crying her eyes out for no reason, so it must have been pretty bad," explained Mariah whilst looking up at the bright clear blue sky above "Boys know nothing about love or how easily a girls heart can be broken by things connecting to it" added Mariah as she shot a nasty look at Lee and Ray

"Alright where sorry, but I still don't think we should be worrying about her, and besides if it were the other way around do you think Moon would ever bother to spare you a second glance" spoke Lee

"Guess not" sighed Mariah 'But still, us girls have to look out for one another' she thought before they made their way into the hotel.

* * *

As Emerald and Raven walked across the lobby heading over to the training room Emerald spotted the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers entering the hotel,

"Hey Raven"

"What!" snapped the jet-black haired teen rounding on Emerald his eyes narrowed, Emerald frowned as his behaviour but decided to brush it off as nothing

"You think they might know?" the green-eyed teen asked inclining his head towards the main doors where the two teams and just entered

"No" shot Raven before turning and heading back towards the training center

"Hey stop," snapped Emerald coming to stand in Raven's way "What's with you?" he asked

"Nothing" hissed Raven

"It's not nothing you're pissed off about something, so what is it?"

"I'm not pissed off," growled Raven

"I know where you're angry Raven, is it because of Moon and Kai, and the fact that we haven't seen them for awhile?" asked Emerald

"I couldn't care less about where Kai is," snapped Raven his black orbs boring into Emeralds own dark green ones,

"So its Moon then, are you worried about her or are you angry that she might be alone with Kai somewhere?"

"I don't care what she's doing with that asshole," growled Raven his voice cold and dark

"Of course you do, I know you like her Raven, you have done for quite some time it's obvious, and the fact that she fell for Kai instead of you drives you crazy with anger and hate," explained Emerald, Raven seemed lost for words, the younger Russian hit the nail right on the head with that speech, Raven dropped his sight to the floor not knowing how to respond,

"So what would you suggested I do?" asked Raven finally finding his voice

"There's nothing you can do, it's Moons choice who she likes not yours, and if she happens to choose Kai then you have to respect that and be happy for her, getting angry and wanting to kill Kai isn't going to make her like you more, if anything she'll hate you more"

"That's not quite what I wanted to hear," growled Raven

"I'm not telling you what you want to hear I'm telling you the truth, now come on let's go train with or without Moon and Kai" growling deep in the back of his throat Raven reluctantly followed the younger teen into the training room.

* * *

"Mariah stop worrying already" shot Lee as the White Tigers and Bladebreakers sat down at a table in the restaurant with the Majestics who had now joined them,

"What's her problem?" asked Oliver

"We saw Moon this morning and she was crying..." Ray was suddenly cut off

"Crying, why would she be crying?" asked Johnny

"Something about Kai hurting her feelings" spoke Lee

"Where is she now?" asked Enrique

"Don't know, last we saw her she was at the park a few blocks from here" replied Tyson

"Well this is perfect," grinned the Italian

"It is?" spoke Max an eyebrow raised in questioning

"Yeah, when a girl is rejected or dumped by her boyfriend it's always the close male friend that comports her, this could be the perfect time for me to step in"

"A few problems with that Enrique, first I don't think Moon and Kai were actually going out in the first place, second you're NOT Moons close male friend, third she wouldn't accept our help let alone yours, and fourth if you even tried to get close enough to comfort her she'd probably punch you in the face," explained Mariah

"Hey I can try," grinned Enrique as he got up from his seat and left the hotel at a run,

"He'll never learn," sighed Robert as he watched his teammate leave the restaurant.

* * *

'I just hope she's still somewhere near by' thought Enrique as he ran down the street towards the closest park hoping that it was the right one. Reaching the park he slowed down breathing heavily from his run, "Now where is she?" the blond asked himself as he scanned the park, beginning to walk around he kept a look out for the silver/black haired female, walking past a bunch of kids blading Enrique decided to ask them if they had seen Moon

"Hey have you kids seen a tall female teen about 17 years of age with long silver hair and black streaks wearing a blue tank top and black jeans?"

"Yeah I think so, we saw someone who looked like that walk past here not long ago," replied one of the kids

"Really which way did she go?"

"Umm that way" spoke another pointing in the general direction Moon had gone

"Hey thanks" smiled Enrique as he once again set off at a run. The Italian teen soon found himself running through the densest part of the park, large trees and bushes were scattered everywhere making it look more like some kind of a forest rather than a park, seeing a spot of blue out the corner of his eye Enrique stopped and headed towards it. He soon found himself standing in front of Moon who was sitting on the ground her back pressed against the trunk of a large tree with her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees.

"Hi there are you alright?" asked Enrique but he got no response,

"My names Enrique from the Majestics and I know your Moon from the Shadow Team, I came to see if you were alright, I kind of heard about what happened between you and Kai" he spoke as he sat down next her,

"Get lost," came the muffled response from the girl next to him

"Come on I'm here to help" soothed Enrique as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, but that was the biggest mistake of his life so far, the second Moon realized what he had just done she lifted her head up, ice blue orbs narrowed in disgust,

"Get away from me!" she shot pushing him back

"But I wanna help you" spoke the blond

"I don't need your help" Moon snapped, it seemed Enrique wasn't about to let her get away and as Moon turned to leave he snaked his arms around her waist pulling the Russian girl back against his torso,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted as she pulled away from him, turning round to face the Italian Moon clenched her fists and punch Enrique square in the face sending the teen to the ground, turning back on her heels Moon took off running deeper into the park, leaving Enrique flat on his back holding his face in pain.

* * *

"He's been gone for awhile you think he's ok?" asked Max

"Enrique will be fine" spoke Johnny

"I don't know who I'm more worried about, Enrique or Moon" spoke Mariah

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver

"You have no idea what it's like to have Enrique flirt with you" Mariah suddenly took on a serious tone causing the others to laugh at what she had said, but their laugher stopped when they spotted the blond Italian walking towards them a hand covering the right side of his face,

"So how did it go?" asked Robert, to answer his question Enrique removed his hand causing some to gasp and others to laugh,

"She hit you didn't she" grinned Tyson a nod from Enrique caused the dragon blader to break out into more laughter,

"Tyson that's not nice" smiled Johnny who was also trying to suppress his own laughter

"What a bitch" shot Lee his eyes narrowed

"You probably deserved it though" spoke Mariah as she got an ice pack and place it on Enrique's swollen face a large black and blue bruise already forming on the right side,

"So what happened?" asked Robert

"Well I got down to the park and asked a bunch of kids if they had seen her, and they had, so pointing me in the general direction I went off to find her, I eventually found her sitting by a tree her knees were up and her head was resting on them so I couldn't see her face, so walking up to her I asked if see was Ok..."

"First mistake" grinned Tyson putting his right index finger up,

"She didn't answer so I asked again while sitting down next her..."

"Second mistake" Tyson cut in again, he now had his index and middle finger up,

"She told me to get lost, but I wasn't about to leave that quickly, so while still trying to sooth her with words I put my arm around her waist..."

"Third mistake" Tyson was still grinning while he held his right hand up the first three fingers up keeping count,

"That's when she yelled at me, and got up to leave, without realizing it I grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to me..."

"Fourth mistake," laughed Tyson as he now held up four fingers, the Japanese teen received a few glares from the others around him,

"She then pulled away and that's when she punched me" finished Enrique

"Well I think she had every right to punch you after the way you treated her" spoke Johnny

"Enrique your first and biggest mistake of all was leaving the hotel in the first place to go and find her" spoke Lee

"Yeah I mean what ever gave you the idea that she would go out with you?" asked Oliver

"Nothing gave me the idea, but I had to try," answered the Italian

"Well maybe this will teach you a lesson about how to treat females" spoke Ray

"Yeah, yeah" mumbled Enrique as he got up and left heading towards his hotel room.

* * *

For the hours that followed Emerald and Raven trained fiercely, though they never seemed to realize that they weren't the only ones in the training center, throughout their training Kai had been sitting in the stands with his face in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees, the Russian teen knew others were in the same room as he but never bothered to look up and confirm who they where, but he had assumed them to be Emerald and Raven from hearing their voices.

* * *

Yay another chapter down, and remember to review.


	15. Cause Love

Declaimer: I don't own beyblade but do however own any unknown characters. Now here's the next chapter.

* * *

**15: Cause Love**

It was around midnight before Moon stepped into the hotel room, quietly walking to her room so as not to wake the boys she opened her bedroom door and stepped in only to gasped in surprise when she saw who was sitting on her bed looking extremely pissed off,

"Um Raven what are you doing still up?" she stuttered out

"Me, what about you, its past midnight you should have been back hours ago" snapped Raven

"Look I'm sorry alright, I lost track of time, but you shouldn't have waited up for me" Moon shot back

"Well someone has to make sure you're not getting yourself into things you'll be unable to get out of"

"What's that supposed to mean!" hissed Moon glaring at the jet-black haired young man,

"Just checking to make sure you and Kai weren't out doing something that you shouldn't be" replied Raven his eyes narrowed

"I don't need checking on, and what I do with Kai is my choice, you have no say in the matter, and what would make you think he's with me anyways!" shot Moon her temper rising

"Well he's not here yet," snapped Raven

"He's not" Moon frowned at this, thinking that Kai would have come back to the hotel room ages ago

"No I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon" spoke Raven

"Well I saw him this morning in the training centre, but haven't seen him since then"

"Me and Emerald where in the training centre earlier on, but I never saw him, but then again it's not like I surveyed the room looking for people I might have known," responded Raven

"I guess he'll come back when he's ready," mumbled Moon

"Argh forget Kai, he can look after himself, if he wants to stay out till two in the morning then let him, it's not my problem, I'm going to bed now" shot Raven before standing and leaving Moon alone in her room. Once Raven had finished speaking complete silence entered the room, causing Moon to feel quite uncomfortable, standing for awhile she wounder why Kai would still be out but then decided to not bother about him and get some sleep, changing out of her normal clothes she slipped into bed, sleep quickly taking over.

* * *

Back in the training centre a figure still sat in the darkness, elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands, he continually went over the events of the past in his mind, trying to figure out what was wrong and right, and a way to make things better between himself and Moon, one of the few people he cared about and who had actually ever cared for him back, but then that was where emotion came into it, he had always been trained to block his emotions and never show feelings to anyone, so how could he stick by his training but also find a way to make things better. What made everything even more difficult was that there was this voice in the back of his mind who was constantly trying to manipulate him into doing to wrong thing, and the added fact of how familiar this voice sounded, but Kai couldn't quite put his finger on it and it was driving him crazy, 

'I feel bad for causing Moon to become upset, but I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I wasn't using her,'

_What are you talking about, of course you were, you don't love her you said so yourself _mocked the voice in his head,

'Leave me alone, I didn't use Moon for my own pleasure, I...I just...'

_See you don't even know yourself, you're unable to answer that question, so if you have no feelings for her then you were obviously using her_ sneered the voice

'NO, that's not true...'

_Of course it is, stop denying it, your emotionless, that's how you were trained and that's how you will remain, I will not stand for such pathetic feelings to make there way into your mind_ shot the dark voice in his head sending a sudden flash of pain through his body causing the Russian to jump slightly,

'You have no right to tell me what to do, leave my mind, you're only making things more difficult' snapped Kai

_No I'm helping you make the right choice, which is to forget her, never let her enter your thoughts again and to accept the fact that you don't like her and never will like her, what happened last night was just this pathetic lust you talked to her about, now leave it at that and continue your training for the tournament _hissed the voice again,

'As long as things are like this between me and Moon I can't concentrate properly on my training, so if that's what you want me to do then I suggest that you leave me for awhile to figure things out for myself' sneered Kai glaring at the metal image of the creature invading his mind, even though he still couldn't quite work out who the voice belonged to.

_I will do no such thing, there is nothing left to work out, the answers are simple _snapped the darkening voice.

**Like a sentence of death,   
I got no options left,   
I've got nothing to show now. **

I'm down on the ground,   
I got seconds to live,   
and you can't go now.

'Who the fuck are you?' snapped Kai his face still buried deep in his hands, as he sat in the darkness

_I would have thought that you'd have known my voice anywhere_ replied the voice

'Well you sound familiar but I can't quite work it out' spoke Kai in his mind continuing the metal conversation **   
**_Well that's too bad, you'll just have to live with it then, look I'm not hear to chat alright_ shot the cold haunting voice sending a shiver over Kai's body.

**'Cause love, like an invisible bullet shot me down   
and I'm bleeding, yeah I'm bleeding   
and if you go, furious angels will bring you back to me.   
Will bring you back to me.**

'Well I suggest you leave then' snarled Kai narrowing his eyes

_I think not, for as long as I'm here I have control over you and your action, and there is no way I will allow you any where near that girl again_ mocked the voice

'You have control over me, ha don't make me laugh, I do what I want when I want, there is no way I'm going to let you influence me into doing or not doing anything, NOW LEAVE MY MIND' yelled Kai in his head, suddenly familiar laughter entered his mind, an evil darkening laugh that caused all thoughts and actions to stop, Kai knew that laugh that voice but why couldn't he remember it, it was on the tip of his tongue,

_Alright I'll let you go for now, but I'll be back young master_ spoke the voice, Kai could tell that the creature was smirking at him, the tone of it's voice gave away everything.

**You're a dirty needle,   
you're in my blood and there's no curin' me.   
And I wanna run, like the blood from a wound   
to a place you can't see me.   
'Cause love, like a blow to the head has left me stunned   
and I'm reeling, yeah I'm reeling   
and if you go, furious angels will bring you back to me.   
**

'Is that voice really right, did I just use Moon without even knowing it, I guess in a way I kind of did, I never had real feelings her, just this...lust for her. And I told her that, so why did she get so angry at me, I know her feelings for me are more than mine are for her, but she knew that, in the past few days maybe she figured that I liked her more than I let on, and maybe I do. But then...' Kai broke off, not knowing how to answer his question, sighing Kai looked up, his dark crimson orbs scanning the pitch black training centre, unable to see anything but darkness Kai lowered his sight to the floor, tired crimson orbs stared at his own two feet, about to only thing he could see in the darkness, but just barely.

**You're a cold piece of steel between my ribs   
and there's no savin' me.   
And I can't get up,   
from this wet crimson bed that you made for me.   
That you made for me!   
'Cause love like a knife in the back's cut me down   
and I'm bleeding, yeah I'm bleeding,   
and if you go, angels will run to defend me, to defend me**

'Maybe I should just go talk to Moon in the morning about this, though I doubt she'll ever want to see my face again let alone talk to me, why must girls be like this, they make everything so difficult and hard to get right. But the one question still remains, do I or do I not...love her' Kai frowned at the though thinking hard about it, but in the end like always he came up with nothing once again,

'Maybe if I hadn't been trained in the abbey to block all my emotion and taught that they would be may downfall then this would all be a lot easier, but then I guess my grandfather was right, feelings only ever complicate things, if I had no emotion then I wouldn't be sitting here right now trying to think of a way to make things right again' sighed Kai once again resting his head in his hands.

**'Cause I can't get up, I'm as cold as a stone,   
I can feel the life fade from me.   
I'm down on the ground, I got seconds to live,   
and what's that that waits for me, oh that waits for me   
'Cause love like a sentence of death's left me stunned,   
and I'm reeling, yeah I'm reeling,   
and if you go, furious angels will bring you back to me.**

_Master I think you need some sleep, forget about Moon for now and go get some rest, you can think about it some more in the morning, some sleep will help you think better_ spoke Dranzer's calm soothing voice,

'Maybe you're right, I guess I can figure this out in the morning, maybe a quick talk with Moon will help, what's the use of trying to figure out if I love her or not if she's not going to return the feelings' thought Kai as he slowly stood from his spot and made his way back to the hotel room he shared with the Shadow Team.

By the time Kai made it up to his room, it was 2:45am, making his way quietly to his room Kai changed his clothes and slipped into bed, though he lay awake for another hour or so, the Russian was soon able to get some sleep.

* * *

"Come on Tyson hurry up" Ray snapped lightly 

"Yeah I'm getting there, just hold on" replied Tyson as he lazily pulled himself from bed.

The Bladebreakers were hoping to use today as another training session, so they all minus Tyson of course had woken up relevantly early. They were now just waiting on their last member to get ready.

"Once I've had breakfast we can get going," grinned Tyson as the others sighed.

After spending almost half an hour eating breakfast the Bladebreakers finally managed to head down to the training centre.

"So you all ready for another days hard work?" asked Kenny

"No" mumbled Tyson causing the others to grin,

"Come on if we want to win the tournament then we had better start acting more serious about our training, and that goes for you to Tyson, I know that at the present moment you can't do much training but once your arm is healed you're going to have to work hard alright" spoke Ray

"Yeah I know," replied Tyson

"Well I say enough chit chat, lets get going" smiled Aaron as he pulled out his blade and ran towards to dish,

"Yeah you're on!" cheered Max as he too pulled out his green beyblade and headed after Aaron who had already launched Dracken into the dish, he was now just waiting for an opponent,

"Hey don't leave me out!" yelled Ray running over as well,

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Tyson" spoke Kenny

"Sorry chief but I'm going to go for a walk, there isn't much for me to do around here with my arm like this, so I'll see you in an hour of so, ok" replied Tyson as he walked from the training centre,

"Well Ok" shrugged Kenny before going back to typing away on his laptop.

"It's so boring around here by yourself" Tyson spoke to himself as he wonder around the lobby,

"I wounder where the other teams are? All training of corse" mumbled Tyson as he slumped down into a chair. Tyson breathed a heavy sigh before getting up and heading off to walk through the many halls.

* * *

"Where is he?" shot Emerald as the young man became impatent 

"Well considering that he didn't get back till god knows what time this morning, he's probably still half asleep" spoke Raven in a somewhat calmer voice,

"Well I'm going to see what's taking him so long," said Emerald as he strode into Kais room.

When he walked in the brown haired youth found his team leader dressed and ready, but just sitting there on his bed staring at the floor a blank look on his face.

"Kai" spoke Emerald but the teen was ignored

"Kai" repeated Emerald with a more firm tone hoping to catch his leaders' attention but failed,

"Hello, earth to Kai anyone there?" Emerald waved a hand in front of Kais face but that still didn't grab his attention, instead he seemed quite preoccupied with staring at the floor.

"What's with you!" yelled Emerald

"Huh?" came the tied reply as Kai slowly lifted his sight to match that of Emeralds,

"Come on, we've been waiting half an hour for you, lets get going already" snapped Emerald

"Yeah" sighed Kai as he stood and followed the green eyed Russian from his room.

In the main room both Raven and Moon waited for their two remaining team mates, as Kai and Emerald came out Raven shot some remark while Moon remained quite. As they left the hotel room, both Kai and Moon refused to look at each other and just remained quite while Raven and Emerald would occasionally speak a few words to one another.

* * *

"Hey where'd Tyson go?" asked Max when his battle with Ray and Aaron ended with Ray as the winner, Max was now taking a short break while his leader and youngest member continued to battle it out. 

"Umm he left a little while ago, he said something about going for a walk" answered Kenny,

"Oh" shrugged Max as he sat down next to Kenny to watch the raging battle.

'Hey it's the Shadow Team' thought Tyson as he looked to the end of the hall where he spotted the Russian team walking towards him,

"Not that they'll be much fun to talk to" he muttered as they got closer,

"Hey guys what's up" smiled Tyson trying ever so hard to be friendly and have something remotely nice said back, but as usual with the Shadow Team all he got in return was a bunch of death glares,

"If you want to use the training room you'll have to wait because my team is there at the moment" spoke Tyson again and as he figured no answer was ever given. Sighing in defeat Tyson turned and continued on down the hall hoping to bump into someone else he new.

"What do you prepose we do about the Bladebreakers using the training centre?" asked Emerald looking back at Kai who was still staring at the ground,

"Umm hello Kai, I asked you a question?" snapped Emerald but again he was ignored

"We'll just make them leave" spoke Raven answering the question himself seeing as his leader wasn't about to,

"Ok" shrugged Emerald as he turned back to the front.

* * *

As the Russian team entered the training centre they were met with the familiar sight of the Bladebreakers battling it out, Kenny sat off to the side typing away on his laptop while Ray and Aaron battled in the dish and Max stood by the dish jumping and cheering each of them on. 

"Well now isn't that cute" spoke Raven causing the four Bladebreakers to stop what they were doing and look up in the eldest Russians direction.

"What do you want?" snapped Ray glaring at the jet-black haired youth,

"Oh nothing much, except the training room to ourselves" he shot

"Well you aren't going to get it, because we were here first and aren't going to just leave because you told us to," replied Ray

"Yeah we have every right to this room as you do," added Max

"Well we're here now, so your time is up, now get lost!" snarled Emerald

"No!" yelled Ray standing his ground. Raven and Emerald both stood tall and proud facing Ray and Max, while Kenny stood off to the side not wanting to be noticed, Aaron stood a few metres behind Ray and Max somewhat dumbfounded by the argument, while Kai and Moon both stood behind Emerald and Raven completely quiet and staring at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, least of all each other.

"No?" questioned Raven narrowing his midnight black orbs at the Asian,

"Yes no, now leave, you'll just have to wait till later when we're finished" Ray spoke sounding extremely confident with himself,

"I don't think so, you see where not ones that have much patients, so I suggested you leave now before things get ugly" hissed Raven

"You can't threaten us" shot Max

"Oh really" snickered Emerald

"Yeah, and from the looks of things you're down two members" replied Ray

"What?' frowned Emerald, then turning round quickly picked up on what he meant, both Kai and Moon were totally out of it, staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, though their eyes seemed to hold no source of emotion,

"What is with them?" whispered Emerald through clenched teeth as his anger rose,

"I have no idea, they've been like this the whole morning" Raven shot back soft enough for only Emerald to here,

"This mightn't be too easy without there support, it doesn't look like they're going to step down willingly" whispered Emerald

"We don't need them, and I'm not about to be pushed around by this pathetic pair"

"They're probably thinking the same thing," hissed Emerald

"Look we are not leaving," snarled Raven

"You ladies done" spoke Ray breaking the argument that had began to take place between the two Russians, in return they growled back not liking what Ray had suddenly said.

_Attack them now, they are mocking your team, don't stand for it Kai,_

'Huh, not you again'

_Yes listen to me, you want them gone out of the way, do it now!_

"You WILL leave now, other wise you are all going to end up with at least something broken and I'm not talking about your pride" spoke a deep, chilling voice,

"What?" questioned Ray looking over in 'his' direction

_Yes that's it_

"You heard me, NOW GO, before I really start to get pissed off" hissed Kai raising his sight to where Ray stood,

"Like I said before, No, we aren't going to tolerate being pushed around by you"

"That's what you say now," growled Kai

"We can get you kicked out of the tournament for threatening bodily harm or actually doing it" spoke Max,

"I'd like to see you try," snarled Kai, his tone of voice sending a shiver down the blonds spine,

"I don't see us settling this" Aaron suddenly spoke up from where he stood behind Ray and Max

_Do it now, remove them_

"Oh we'll settle this" hissed Kai as he pushed past Raven and Emerald, at seeing Kai come straight for them Ray and Max both went wide eyed and took a step back,

"What no, Kai wait" shot Emerald as he lunged forwards and gripped Kai's arm, Raven quickly coming to his aid to keep Kai back,

_Don't let them restrain you, fight for all you're worth, let the darkness take you_

"Let me go" spat Kai struggling to be set free

"We didn't really have in mind causing them any physical harm" spoke Emerald

"You don't but I do, I want them permanently out of the way" growled Kai as he continued to struggle

"And they will be but not yet and not like this," snapped Raven as he tightened his iron-like grip

"This isn't how Voltaire want's it, destroy them in a beybattle, that's the way it's supposed to be done," shot Emerald pulling Kai back further as he struggled to get closer to Ray and Max,

_Don't let them influence you, you're not to take orders from any one, least of all them, fight them, FIGHT_

"I don't care, this way will be just as efficient, I don't see why Dranzer gets to have all the fun"

"Maybe we should just let him go?" spoke Emerald, Raven shrugged before letting go of Kai's arm and stepping back, soon followed by Emerald as he too released his grip on his team leader. Walking quickly up to Ray and Max, Kai clenched his fists,

"Wait no, we'll leave" Ray suddenly spoke

"That's not going to stop me" shot Kai as he drew his arm back before punching Ray in the jaw, the force sent the Asian teen to the floor with a thud,

"NOW GET OUT, OR DO THE REST OF YOU WANT TO BE KNOCKED TO THE GROUND AS WELL," yelled Kai, while keeping his sight on Kai Max quickly helped Ray to his feet before the Bladebreakers left the training centre somewhat shocked by what had taken place.

"We should have done that from the start" laughed Emerald. While Emerald and Raven got ready for a battle both Moon and Kai sat down in the stands, Kai a lot further back,

_Excellent, you did well my little phoenix now sarcome to the nightmare that is your life, you're not to let others push you around under any circumstance _

"What you two aren't training?" asked Emerald

"We went through all that for nothing, it seems pointless if it's only me and Emerald" spoke Raven

"Oh don't worry" said Emerald as he launched his blade into the dish, with a shrug Raven did the same, their battle quickly getting under way, for hours they trained and for hours both Moon and Kai didn't move from where they sat, neither talking.

* * *

I hope that chapter wasn't too confusing, and the song in this chapter was 'Furious Angels' by 'Rob Dougan' it's from the Matrix Reloaded Soundtrack. 


	16. Danger Within

Sorry about the wait, but here's the next chaper.

**16: Danger Within**

The Bladebreakers minus Tyson quickly headed back to their hotel room, once there Max grabbed an ice pack to place on Ray's now sore jaw, a large bruise forming across his left jaw line and half way up his check.

"Does it hurt?" asked Aaron as he sat in front of Ray whose answer was a nod of his head,

"Looks nasty," the youngest added,

"Ok Aaron that's enough" spoke Max gesturing the teen away, after a few moments Tyson entered the room,

"Oh hey Tyson, how'd you know we were back here?" asked Max when he spotted his best friend enter the room

"I first went back to the training centre but when I noticed that the people training where the Shadow Team and not you guys I was worried that something had happened and came back here, I figured it would be the place to go" explained the navy haired teen

"Well you where right in both aspects" spoke Kenny

"Huh?" Tyson raised his eyebrows at this

"You were right in getting worried that something might have happened and that we would come back here," replied the brunette

"What happened?" gasped Tyson,

"Kai punched me," mumbled Ray as he pulled the ice pack away for a moment,

"HE WHAT?" shouted Tyson now furious

"Kai got somewhat pissed off and lashed out at Ray" spoke Kenny, Tyson was at a loss for words as he stared at his leader.

Funnily enough a few minutes after Tyson's arrival the White Tigers dropped by to say hello, only they were quite shocked to see Kai's handy work.

"Why didn't you fight back," shot Lee

"Well I thought about it for a moment but then decided against it, firstly because I'm not a violent sort of person and secondly because to tell you the truth I don't think I would have stood much of a chance against him, I mean Kai is older, bigger and stronger than me, not only that but Emerald and Raven were both there to back him up as well, I mean yeah I had Max and Aaron, no offence guys but I don't really see you two standing for too long against Emerald and or Raven. In the end the best thing to do was to just leave, I didn't want to risk any of my friends getting injured" explained Ray.

"Yeah fair enough" spoke Lee,

"But I still can't believe he punched you, I mean first he breaks Tyson's arm, then Moon punchers Enrique and now he punchers you too, what's with them" shot Mariah

"You know, we probably could get them kicked out of the tournament for all the trouble they've caused" spoke Kevin

"Yeah but then we would seem kind of like cowards, and I am somewhat interested to battle them" replied Tyson

"But you still think we should tell Mr. Dickinson?" asked Mariah,

"Tell me what?" came a voice from behind, as luck would have it at that moment Mr. D had entered the Bladebreakers room and over heard what the pink haired Asian girl had said,

"Oh umm well you see, Kai kinda punched Ray in the face" explained Max

"He did what" shot Mr. D who sounded the least bit pleased with this news,

"Yeah we were down at the training centre when they came in and demanded use of the room, and when we refused they got pissy about it and Kai lost his temper" spoke Kenny quickly explaining what had happened,

"I will not have that type of behaviour happening at this tournament, I'm going to speak with them now, they may find themselves kicked out at this rate" shot Mr. D as he left the room enraged.

"Well that went well," muttered Tyson

* * *

Walking down to the lobby Mr. Dickinson headed for the front desk, 

"Hello how may I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk

"Yes I want to know which room the Shadow Team is staying in?" spoke Mr. D,

"I'm sorry but we aren't aloud to give that sort of information out," replied the lady

"What, do you know who I am?"

"Yes you're Mr. Stanley Dickinson, head of the BBA," responded the lady

"Look I'm sorry but I'm not aloud to tell, I get my orders from someone higher than you, and I only answer to that person" she added

"Alright fine, thank you" sighed Mr. D as he turned and headed back to see the Bladebreakers.

"Wow that was fast" spoke Max when the elderly man got back,

"So did you speak with them?" asked Kevin

"No I don't know which room they're in and the receptionist wont tell me" he replied

"We know" spoke Tyson

"You do?" Mr. D looked up in surprise

"Yeah remember we followed them once, their room is umm eighty…eighty something on floor…"

"Floor 16 room 87" Kenny spoke cutting off Tyson

"I wrote it down just in case," the brunette added

"Wonderful, I'll speak with them now" said Mr. Dickinson before he headed back out.

* * *

In the Shadow Teams room, both Moon and Emerald were no where to be seen while Raven leant against the wall by the main door and Kai sat on the couch, a sudden knock on the door caught the jet black haired teens attention, walking over he peered out the peep hole only to get somewhat of a shock when he spotted Mr. D standing outside their room. 

"Who is it?" asked Kai looking over at Raven

"That old man whose head of the BBA, what the hell is he doing here, and how did he know which room where in" shot Raven

"I'd bet those Bladebreakers told him, as for why he's here probably to talk to us about our behaviour and to play nicely with the little kiddies" snapped Kai glaring at the door,

"So should I let him in or what?"

"Yeah let's see what he has to say," replied Kai, with a shrug Raven opened the door allowing Mr. D to step into their room.

"Raven, Kai" greeted Mr. D looking to each teen,

"What do you want old man" shot Kai glaring in his direction

"I would have though that you'd have a bit more respect for your elders Kai" spoke Mr. Dickinson

"Yeah whatever, now do you have something important to say or not," snapped the crimson eyed teen

"Yes, I am somewhat disappointed in you, whatever happened to the Kai I knew three years ago, where is he now. I don't know what's happened but it's changed you and not for the better, first you change teams to join this lot, and now you're causing physical harm to other players. This has to stop now Kai or you're team will be removed from the tournament, if I don't see an improvement in behaviour over the next few days, the Shadow Team WILL be disqualified" Mr. D paused for a moment before continuing,

"Now that that's out of the way, I would like an explanation for why you punched Ray?" asked Mr. Dickinson,

"Well you won't be getting one" shot Kai narrowing his crimson orbs,

"I will not be leaving until I know why you resorted to such poor behaviour"

"No. You will be leaving now, I do not have to tell you anything and that's exactly what I'm going to do, now go," snarled Kai

"Fine, but I expected better from you Kai" spoke Mr. D before he turned and left the room.

You should dispose of him now barked the voice in Kai's head 

'What?!"

How dare he threaten your teams position in the tournament, get rid of him and you wont have to worry

'I'm not going to murderer someone for such a pathetic reason and he won't disqualify us, my grandfather wont let it happen' Kai shot back,

_It's the principle of the thing, he can't do that _snapped the voice again

'Leave me alone, I'm sick of you shouting things in my head'

_Fine, but I'm warning you, if you let others push you around for a short while at first, they'll soon think they can do it all the time, and they will _with that the voice left leaving Kai to think about what the creature had said.

* * *

"So what happened?" asked Ray when Mr. Dickinson returned 

"Well I had a quick word with him, but weather or not he takes my advice is another question, I do hope he thinks about how he's been behaving, because it's not the way I would have ever thought him to be" explained Mr. D,

"I somehow doubt that, I say if anything Kai will start to act even worse" spoke Mariah

"Well if that's the case then I will be removing the Shadow Team from this tournament, no matter how good they are or where they stand in the tournament" shot the elderly man,

"If you did disqualify them, how well do you think it would go down with the team, or with Boris?" asked Tyson

"I'm guessing they wouldn't be too happy," answered Max

"Well that's the least of our problems, for now you have to continue your training if you have any hopes of winning this tournament, so for now goodbye and I hope your arms heals quickly Tyson, and that you're soon able to join your teammates in training" with that the others said goodbye to the elderly man before he left.

* * *

Back at the Shadow Teams hotel room Kai continued to glare at the door where the old man had left just before, turning his gaze away Kai sighed before standing and heading over to the door he had just been looking at, 

"Where are you going?" shot Raven

"Not that it's any of your business but out for a walk" replied Kai before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. Walking down the halls Kai headed for the stairs where he then proceeded to make his way down to the lobby, once there he strode off down one of the streets. Keeping his sight to the ground and hands in his pockets Kai lazily walked down the street turning whenever there was a corner,

'What am I doing?" Kai asked himself as he left out a sigh,

'I don't want to be here or be doing this, I had no intentions of ever entering another tournament, and most certainly not with a team run by my grandfather, I thought that after the abbey was destroyed I had escaped all this, but I guess I was wrong' Kai stopped for a moment to look up at the sky before he continued on again,

'I wish to be back at the mansion with…with Tala' Kai frowned at the thought as his mind went back to after the Bladebreakers had split up, each going their separate ways, he and Tala had gone back to the mansion where they had mucked around like normal teens, but like most things it had come to an end quickly, once Boris and Voltaire had gotten out of prison things had become just as bad if not worse than before, but one thing still puzzled Kai and that was how both Boris and his grandfather had gotten out, was there a third person involved that he didn't know about, one could only assume so.

'For some reason I can't seem to remember everything as clearly as before, most of it is just blank, total darkness with soft voices speaking words I can't understand…why?'

_Because I don't wont you too!_ Shot the voice in his head

'What" snapped Kai,

_I won't have you digging things up from the past, they no longer matter, only the present and the future matter, concentrate on them_ spoke the voice sharply

'You can't stop me from seeing my memories' shot Kai

_Oh really, would you like to bet your life on that_ smirked the creature, Kai just narrowed his crimson orbs at the comment before he began to think of a memory, stopping he closed his eyes and concentrated on that thought, but much to his shock he wasn't able to grasped the whole memory, only small pieces from here and there came into mind, he struggled to see the images clearly and for their voices to be heard, no matter how hard he try in the end it was nothing more than a quick flashback rather than a full memory of a moment in his life. Gasping in shock his eyes shot open as he realized that the creature invading his mind was correct, it was able to block his memories and blank certain parts out, as the creature began to retreat into the depths of his mind it left with a haunting laugh ringing in his ears. Growling in his throat Kai took off at a run, he needed something to clear his mind.

* * *

**DJ Jazzman:** "Good morning and welcome once again to the Canadian tournament, we're now starting the second round of matches, so to get started for today welcome back the Diamond Girls and the Shadow Team!" 

The crowed erupted into cheers as the two teams entered the stadium, the Diamond Girls once again looking excided about the match while the Shadow Team was looking more pissed off then ever, though they seemed to be missing a member, Moon was no where to be seen but this didn't seem to bother the boys as they walked out, the two teams sat down on the benches which were set on either side of the dish,

**DJ Jazzman:** "For the first match we have Raven from the Shadow Team going up against Melissa from the Diamond Girls"

Both Raven and the blond haired girl stood and made their way over to the dish, Raven held his black and white blade out ready while Melissa mirrored his action on the other side her purple blade shinning in the light,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Now in 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both blades shot off into the dish, Raven's black blade running circles around Melissa's while he summed up the threat, seeing her as not being much Raven shouted for his bit beast to attack,

"Anthrax finish this now!"

"Spirit don't let him take you out that easily!" shot the blue eyed girl, as a response to its mistresses voice the blade began to shin a dazzling bright yellow till a rabbit-like beast sprouted from the bit chit, small white feathered wings erupting from its shoulder blades, the rabbit was light brown in colour with a small patch of white on its underbelly,

"Ha you call that a bit beast" mocked Raven, "Anthrax show her what a real bit beast is like" he added before his blade began to glow, with a fierce hiss the cobra beast shot from the bit chip rearing up and puffing out its hood, Anthrax showed off his large fangs as they shone in the light.

"Wow that's one big bit beast," commented Kenny as he typed away on this laptop entering all the new data,

"I sure wouldn't want to go up against something like that" spoke Tyson as he stared in awe at the creature,

"Spirit attack with Quake" shouted Melissa,

"Anthrax counter attack with Poison Strike" snapped Raven

Before the rabbit beast had any chance of preforming an attack Anthrax shot forwards with such a devastating blow that Spirit burst into light before returning to its blade where it then slowly spun to a stop,

"No I lost," gasped the girl picking up her blade, which had begun to crack across the centre, with a smirk Raven recalled Anthrax before he went to join his teammates,

**DJ Jazzman:** "And it looks like Raven takes the round, putting the Shadow Team up by one point, the next round will be Emerald versus Ashlee!"

"Come on win this round for us" spoke Stacy as she watched her teammate and friend walk towards the dish. The two teens stood on opposite sides of the dish, Ashlee brushed some of her light blue hair over her shoulder as she readied herself for battle,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Now 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both Emeralds cream blade and Ashlee's pink one flew into the dish, the blue-eyed teen didn't wast any time in attacking her opponent.

"Rain attack now!"

"Ghost fight back!"

Both beasts entered the area simultaneously, Ashlee's bit beast was a tall light brown antelope with darker coloured armour plates lining its shoulders and hind legs, Emeralds unicorn bit beast entered with a wild call, rising on its hind legs the white horse beast tossed his head back causing his black mane to flicker with the motion, the large unicorn dwarfed the antelope with pride, the crowd was stunned to silence at the beauty of such a noble creature, even Ashlee's bit beast Rain had to take a step back from the imposing figure,

"Ghost Thunder!" with a wild cry Ghost once more rose onto his hind legs as bolts of lightning gathered around the stadium, the sounds of thunder roared and bright streaks of lightning flashed about, a wild storm was forming in the arena,

"Rain fight back!" yelled Ashlee but there was no way her bit beast would be able to stand its ground against such an attack, with a blinding flash of light the entire stadium was consumed by electricity as Ghost unleashed his attack on the antelope beast across from him,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Whoa what was that!?"

As the light cleared and the dish once again came into view the crowed gasped at the sight of Ashlee's pink blade shattered in the centre of the dish, Emerald's cream blade running circles around it,

"No" whispered Ashlee as she fell to her knees

"Too bad" smirked Emerald as his blade returned and he went to sit back down

**DJ Jazzman:** "Wow now after that shocking victory the Shadow Team take the win putting them in the lead but let's see if the Diamond girls can win some back, for the final match we have the Shadow Teams leader Kai going up against the leader of the Diamond Girls Stacy!"

"Kai is so going down" shot Stacy as she stood from her seat and walked towards the dish,

"You take him out" spoke Ashlee

**DJ Jazzman:** "Bladers ready and in 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

"Dranzer take her out!" snapped Kai his dark blue blade shot straight for Stacy's white one, with a forceful strike Dranzer pushed the opposing blade to the edge of the dish but before a final attack could be made Stacy's blade quickly manoeuvred out of the way and went in for an attack of its own,

"Mystery attack" Stacy's white blade began to glow a shimming light blue as her bit beasts made its presence known, with a deafening roar a large smoky grey lynx erupted from the centre of the white beyblade, charging towards Kai's blade the cat came in for an attack but at the last second Dranzer dodged out of the way, swiving around the blue blade rushed in and smashed full force into its opponent causing the white beyblade to fly from the dish and break into pieces when it hit the floor,

"What no, how could I lose, even after all that data we had" gasped Stacy as she stared down at her broken blade

**DJ Jazzman:** "And the Shadow Team take the win, clearing them for the second set of rounds, too bad for the opposing team though the Diamond Girls leave empty handed!"

"I don't think defeating them is going to be as easy as we originally thought" spoke Kenny

"Well we knew it was going to be a hard victory but not that hard," added Ray

"Their bit beasts are powerful, a lot more so than any of ours, at this rate where going to be lucky to even make it though the first set against them" wailed Kenny

"Gee chief calm down, we'll find a way to win, we have to" spoke Max as he tried to calm his friend down,

"What do you think Tyson?" asked Ray looking over at the navy haired teen

"We could be in trouble" answered the youth as he continued to stare down at the dish where the next two teams where now entering.


	17. A Majestic Victory

A late Merry Christmas people

**17: A Majestic Victory**

Both the Majestics and the Dino Team walked out into the stadium ready to battle, first up was Johnny against Phillip, both teens stood and walked towards the dish beyblades and launchers in hand awaiting the count down,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Alright beybladers ready, in 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

The battle started up instantly Johnny not wasting any time in attacking his opponent,

"Salamalyon attack!" shot the Scottish boy as his blade flew towards the dark red one,

"Zephyrus counter attack!" snapped the purpled haired youth his blade began to glow as his bit beast entered the battle, the mighty T-rex roared as it came to face its opponent, upon the dinosaur entering the match Johnny's bit beast entered as well, the great salamander hissed in anger as it prepared to attack,

"Take him down!" shouted Johnny, his blade responded by speeding towards the other side of the dish. Both salamander and t-rex stood facing each other sizing the other up,

"Zephyrus Fire Ball!"

"Salamalyon Fire Rod!"

As the two attacks were unleashed the dish burst with flames as the beasts clashed,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Whoa what's happening down there!"

As the fire and smoke cleared only one blade was left spinning while the other lay motionless on the floor,

**DJ Jazzman:** "And it looks like the Majestics take the first round, putting them up by one point!"

"Alright Johnny, you won" cheered Oliver

"Did you ever think that I wouldn't" shot Johnny

"Oliver you're up" spoke Enrique

**DJ Jazzman:** "For the second match we have Oliver of the Majestics against Allan from the Dino Team!"

**DJ Jazzman:** "Now 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both blades shot into the dish, Oliver's blade spinning around the edge while Allan's happily spun in the centre,

"Now Kozu attack!" snapped the red head, his blade glowed a dark brown before a low hissing sound emitted from his beyblade, suddenly from the bit chip burst a Velociraptor,

"Unicolyon fight back!"

"Kozu fire strike!" snapped Allan, fire burst from around the dish swallowing the unicorn within it,

"No Unicolyon attack!" cried Oliver, a high-pitched neigh echoed from within the flames before they then began to die down, only Allan's dark red beyblade left spinning while Oliver's lay motionless, smoke rising from the attack ring,

**DJ Jazzman:** "And the Dino Team take the win, leaving this match with one all, to break the tie breaker it will be the captain of the Majestics Robert versus the captain of the Dino Team Dylan!"

"Sorry I lost," mumbled Oliver

"Don't let it happen again" shot Robert before he stood from his spot and went to stand by the dish, Griffolyon already attached to his launcher, on the opposite side stood Dylan, his red and purple blade also clicked into his launcher,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Bladers are you ready, in 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

The two shot their blades into the dish, both zigzagging around the dish to confuse the other, till Robert gave the order to attack,

"Griffolyon attack!" the magnificent griffon burst from the bit chip shrieking out a wild call before he advanced on the opposing beyblade, but as the great griffon went for the attack he was thrown backwards by the entrance of his opponent, with a roar that sent a chill down the spine of most in the stadium great dark purple light filled into the stadium before from the bit chip of the red and purple blade erupted a large Spinosaurus, thick plates of armour plastered to its hind legs and down its tail,

"Now Phantom attack with Hell fire!"

The large dinosaur gave another fierce roar before fire formed around the beast, causing the griffon on the opposite side of the dish to step back and away from the scolding flames,

"Griffolyon fight back!" the griffon shrieked a challenge before lunging into the massive reptile completely ignoring the blazing fire that licked at his sides,

"No" Dylan hissed when he saw that his opponent was breaking through his attack, as the flames died down the large lizard stepped to the side swinging his tail around to slam into the griffons' side, with a shriek the great beast fell to the floor. Down in the bowl the purple and red blade crashed into the light blue one. Griffolyon held his ground while Phantom continued to lunge at him with attacks till finally the griffon sent a final attack at the great lizard sending the purple and red blade from the dish.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Whoa and it looks like Robert has taken the win sending the Majestics to the next round!"

"Great job Robert, that means that next time we battle it will be against Kai and the Shadow Team" spoke Johnny as his leader came back over after his win.

"Yes, they will prove to be difficult to defeat but I think we can pull it off," responded Robert as they began to walk off leaving the arena.

**DJ Jazzman:** "That's all for today but tomorrow we'll be getting on with the next two matchers, so I hope to see you all again!"

* * *

"Everything is ready sir, and we will be arriving in Canada soon my lord" 

"Excellent" responded the dark chilling voice of a man, he leant back in his seat and let his dark storm coloured orbs glance out the plane window for a moment, watching the white clouds below and in some spots the deep blue ocean even further down. In one hand he held a glass half full with red wine, which lazily swilled around.

"Sir sorry to interrupt, but I thought you should know that the tournament has already been going for about a week now, only the best teams are left and the Shadow Team battled this morning, they won a flawless victory"

"They had better hope so, Voltaire better not let them slack off or I will be most unhappy and he may then find himself in a predicament he is unable to work his way out of" hissed the man

"How long till we arrive, for I grow impatient, I wish to see my prize as soon as possible" snapped the man, his stormy eyes flashing with anger,

"Uh sorry my lord, not long now" stuttered the young man that sat opposite. The midnight black haired man growled deep in his throat before turning his attention back outside the small window of his private jet.

* * *

"Hey you guys you did awesome" cheered Max as he and the other Bladebreakers headed over to meet the Majestic after their win. 

"Yeah the other team did good, but they weren't skilled enough to defeat us" spoke Oliver,

"Just wait till we battle you," grinned Tyson

"You're going down" shot Johnny with a smirk

"Whatever" smiled Aaron,

"Well sorry but we're heading off to train for tomorrow, we're up against the All-Starz" said Ray as he pushed his team off in the direction of the training room,

"Yeah see ya, hope you win" waved the European bladers as they headed off.

"Pathetic" hissed Raven as the Shadow Team walked past, each Russian glaring furiously,

"Hey watch what you say, because we'll be facing you next, and you can be sure that we'll win," snapped Enrique,

"Whatever, not even in your dreams could you come close to defeating even one of us" snarled Raven,

"Oh yeah!" shot Johnny, Raven just smirked before turning away,

"Hey where's Moon?" asked Max looking around as if the silver haired teen would pop up at the mention of her name,

"Yeah she wasn't there when you guys battled this morning," added Tyson

"That's none of your business," snarled Kai

"Sorry just asking" spoke Max while frowning wounding why Kai would get pissed off by the question. Not saying another word the Shadow Team headed off towards the elevators while the Bladebreakers walked towards the training centre and the Majestics took the stairs up to their room.

* * *

When the Shadow Team made it up to their room they found Moon sitting silently on the couch, she seemed lost in thought as she didn't notice the three males as they entered the room, 

"Moon where the hell were you, too bad if we needed you to battle today, you could have cost us the tournament!" shot Raven

"So what, besides I didn't" was her reply, her voice had an icy edge to it and she didn't bother looking up at the eldest Russia as she spoke,

"What do you mean so what?" snapped Raven

"Forget it, it doesn't matter" came Kai's voice as he walked past and headed for his room,

"Of course it matters," hissed Raven glaring at Kai's back, but the jet black haired teen received no reply,

"You better make sure you show up for the next match" shot Raven before heading for his room,

"What are you gonna do if I don't" mumbled Moon glaring at Raven

"All this fighting isn't going to be getting us anywhere," Emerald spoke only to himself as he walked off into the kitchen, leaving Moon once again by herself in the lounge. The Shadow Teams room stayed silent all day, the four Russians not speaking to each other again, even the next morning they spoke not a word to each other as they headed off towards the stadium for the next match.

* * *

**DJ Jazzman:** "Welcome back to this years tournament, first up today we have the White Tigers up against the Canadian Team the Shining Stars!" 

The crowd once again erupted into cheers as the Canadian and Chinese teams entered the stadium,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Getting right on with the battles we have Kevin of the White Tigers battling against Suzie of the Shining Stars!"

As Kevin stood to take his place at the dish on the opposite side also stood a tall 16 year old girl with shoulder length black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, she wore a long sleeved pink top with a denim mini skirt, in her left hand she held a white beyblade with pink patterns while in her right hand she held her white launcher.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Now are you ready, in 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both blades were shot into the dish, blurs of purple and white landing smoothly in the bowl, Suzie's white and pink blade shot straight for Galma not wasting any time in attacking, with perfect aim her blade knock Kevin's to the opposite side of the dish where it almost fell out, struggling to get back on course Kevin went straight for an attack,

"Galma attack!" he shot sending his dark purple blade forwards, a yellow glow pulsating from it as the monkey entered the battle,

"Now Saturn, attack don't let him escape!" shot the raven haired teen standing opposite, as Kevin's bit beast entered with a war cry Suzie's beast followed soon after with a menacing roar of its own. From the bit chip burst a large orange and black tiger, its black stripes glistening in the light, from its withers erupted a pair of large white-feathered wings. The crowd gasped in shock at the magnificent beast as she spread her large angel wings rising above the white monkey below, suddenly light erupted from the wings causing all in the stadium to shield their faces from the rush of light. With everyone momentarily blinded Suzie took this chance for her tiger beast to attack and win her the match, as the light faded all that was left in the dish was the wildly spinning white and pink blade, Kevin's purple one lay on the floor by the dish where it had been knocked out.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Oh and it looks as though the Shining Stars take the first win, they may defeat the White Tigers and go on to the next round but then the Chinese team may fight back at the last minute and take the victory for themselves, only time will tell so lets get on with the next match. Mariah from the White Tigers, against Rachelle from the Shining Stars!"

Rachelle was also aged 16 with waist length red hair tied up in a high ponytail with black tips, her violet orbs stared across the dish to where Mariah was also standing. The two females stood opposite each other with the dish between them, clutched in Mariah's hand was her pink blade while Rachelle held her light blue one,

"Mariah you can win this!" shouted Ray from the stands

"Yeah take her out!" added Tyson from where he sat in the stands with the other Bladebreakers,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Alright let's get this battle underway, 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

The two blades shot into the dish with a blur of colour, light blue taking straight for circling the pink, trying to break free so she could use the whole dish Mariah's blade smashed into Rachelle's only to be pushed back into the centre by the over powering blue beyblade.

"Mercury attack!" once the red haired teens voice faded away her blue blade began to glow a dark shade, a fierce roar echoed through the stadium before from the bit chip burst a snow leopard, large white feathered wings erupted from its withers, each white feather had a pale blue tinge to it and they seemed to ripple like water in the light. The snow leopard leapt towards Mariah's blade ready to strike but before it did the pink haired White Tiger called upon her own beast,

"Galux, Cat Scratch Attack" from Mariah's blade shot her mountain cat, hissing in furry she lunged at the snow leopard, but that was it. Mercury quickly overpowered Galux sending her out of the dish where the pink blade then slowed to a stop declaring Rachelle the winner.

"No…she was too powerful for me, Galux didn't stand a chance against her snow leopard, and now we've lost, two matches to one" Mariah dropped to her knees in defeat and she reached for her blade,

"No they lost, how could this happen" gasped Ray as he stood from his seat in the crowd

"Wow, she must be powerful to defeat Mariah that easily" spoke Tyson staring down at the dish

"It's matchers like these where I wounder if we're going to make it any further in this tournament" spoke Kenny

"What?" gasped Max looking over at Kenny in shock

"The White Tigers are one of the best teams out there and yet they were beaten so easily by this Canadian team that we know nothing about and have never seen before" explained Kenny

"We'll win all our matchers, we have to" whispered Tyson as he watched Mariah head back to the benches and Lee stand up for his match though it wouldn't have any effect on weather they would make it to the next round or not, that had already been decided by the first two battles.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Well it seems that the White Tigers are now out of the tournament but can Lee win his team back some dignity before all this is over!"

As Lee stood so did a teen with orange hair just down past her shoulder blades with dark green eyes, gripped in her hand was a black blade with grey markings

**DJ Jazzman:** "Now we have Lee from the White Tigers going up against Michelle from the Shining Starz!"

The two blades shot into the dish and began to circle each other, before they knew it the two blades began to glow,

"Galeon!"

"Neptune!"

With fierce wild war cries, the two beasts entered the battle, the first was Galeon, the large black lion roared again as his opponent also entered. From the bit chip came a large black panther, with a pair of bat-like wings erupting from its withers, the black panther roared at Galeon before lunging towards the lion, who in turn attacked as well.

"Galeon, Dark Lightning Black Thunder!"

"Neptune, Darkness Strike!"

As the two powers of darkness clashed the arena was cloaked within their blackness, till slowly light began to fade into the stadium again, the two beasts still stood facing each other roaring, challenging the other.

"ATTACK!!"

Both bit beasts lunged at each other once more, powerful energy radiating from them,

"Neptune don't let him get the upper hand!" hissed Michelle, her black panther hissed at Galeon before attacking again with more strength this time,

"No Galeon don't let her win this," growled Lee his fangs glinting in the light,

"Too late" smirked Michelle as Neptune took a final leap at Galeon, her black blade smashing into Lee's sending it from the dish where it hit the floor with a crash,

"No" gasped Lee as he stared at his now broken blade,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Oh no the White Tigers have been defeated, three loses and there gone from the tournament, but good news for the Shining Stars who are Canada's home team. Now for our next battle, we'll be having the All-Starz up against the world champion Bladebreakers!"

The two teams headed out into the area the Bladebreakers sending the White Tigers a sympathetic look, the crowd roared with cheers as the world champions went to sit on the benches the All-Starz doing the same,

"We can win this, we've beaten the All-Starz before, so we can do it again" spoke Ray

"Yeah" grinned Tyson,

**DJ Jazzman:** "For the first match Aaron from the Bladebreakers will be going up against Emily!"

Both the young brunette and orange haired teens stood from their places to stand by the dish, blades out and launchers at the ready,

"You can do it Aaron, believe in yourself!" shouted Tyson

"Take him out!" yelled Michael

**DJ Jazzman:** "Bladers ready, in 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both Aaron's red and Emily's light blue blades shot into the dish, they both began to circle the other each waiting for the other to make a faulty move which could then cost them the game, but neither faulted.

"Come on Dracken!" shot Aaron making the first critical move, his red blade picked up speed as it shot for Emily's,

"Dodge it!" snapped Emily, her light blue blade suddenly moving out of the way, causing Aaron to miss,

"Enough of this, now Dracken!" the red blade burst into light as the large brown owl made its presence known,

"Two can play that game" smirked the orange haired girl,

"Trygator!" the arena once again became flooded with light as Emily's alligator bit beast enter the battle, snarling fiercely it met with Aaron's owl,

"Now attack!" yelled the All-Star,

"Don't let her win!" shouted Aaron,

The two beasts clashed in a mass of power, sending bright lights flashing through the stadium.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Whoa, what's happening, who will come out the winner!"

As the lights cleared and the dish once again came into view only one blade was left spinning,

"No I lost," gasped Emily as she looked down at her motionless blade lying by her feet

"Yes!" cheered Aaron jumping up and down in joy,

"Alright you did it!" shouted Max and Tyson as they ran to greet their friend in his victory,

"Hey don't celebrate just yet, we haven't won, but great job Aaron, you did well" spoke Ray smiling at the youngest of the group,

"Thanks" grinned the brunette,

"Hey Max you're next" spoke Tyson

"Yep" grinned the blond,

"And I'm gonna win" he added

"You bet" smiled Aaron

**DJ Jazzman:** "Well it looks like Aaron took the first round, so up now is Max against Eddy!"

"This is so boring," mumbled Moon as she lent back in her chair,

"Yeah why don't they just declare us the champions already, it would save everyone a lot of time" added Emerald,

"Sorry but things don't work like that, we jut have to wait it out" spoke Kai glaring down at the dish where Max and Eddy where getting reading for battle,

"I say we leave and go train, do something useful with the time" came Raven's voice,

"I agree," answered Emerald sighing in boredom,

"Well it's settled then" spoke Moon as she stood up

"Unless you really wanna stay Kai," she added looking down at the slate haired youth

"Who cares he can stay if he wants" snapped Raven also standing

"What makes you think I would want to stay and watch these fools" replied Kai standing also, Emerald stood as well, so together the four Russians headed up the stairs and out the stadium.

* * *

"Hey where are they going?" Tyson asked himself as he watched the Shadow Team leave the stadium, 

"Probably think we're not worth their while" spoke Ray also glancing up at the stands

"Well if they don't watch then they won't get an idea of our new blading style"

"What and that's a bad thing"

"No I guess not"

Tyson and Ray continued their conversation while the next battle started,

"I don't know you guys, Kai would have a pretty good idea of how each of you blade" added in Kenny,

"That's true, maybe in the finals we should have Aaron go against Kai then, I mean Kai doesn't know anything about him, and will probably underestimate him"

"Tyson are you crazy, as good as Aaron is he wouldn't stand a chance against Kai, our best bet would be you or Ray, but with your broken arm you may find yourself a bit rusty and therefore not the best one of us to go against him" explained Kenny

"So you're saying that Ray should battle Kai?" asked Tyson

"Well yes I think so,"

"Hey lets not make decision now, besides how do we know that Kai will be the hardest of them to beat" spoke Ray

"Very good point Ray, but I think it's a good bet"

"Oh well enough of them we should be cheering Max on, GO MAX!" cheered Tyson jumping around,

"Take him out Max!" shouted Aaron,

**DJ Jazzman:** "Whoa and the Bladebreakers take the second round sending them into the next set, but for the last battle we have Ray up against Michael!"


	18. Scheming

**18: Scheming**

**DJ Jazzman: **"Alright let's get this final battle underway!"

Both Ray and Michael stepped up to the dish, each holding their beyblade in one hand and launcher in the other, clicking them into place the two teens were ready for battle.

**DJ Jazzman:** "Lets get this going, in 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Both blades shot into the dish at lightning speed, but Michael wasn't about to waste any time with pleasantries,

"Trygle!"

The eagle bit beast burst from its bit chip and with a wild cry dove towards Ray's light grey blade,

"Dodge it!" snapped Ray as he watched his blade manoeuvre out of the way,

"That's some quick thinking Ray" spoke Michael in a teasing way,

"Yeah well you have to be ready for anything," replied the Chinese teen,

"Now watch this, Driger!"

The grey blade erupted into green light, which blinded his opponent, and then the magnificent white tiger burst forth in all his glory.

* * *

In a large mansion on the out skirts of Canada a lonely figure sat in a large velvet armchair the colour of crimson, the large male figure sat silently watching the blazing fire, which he sat across from. He was lost in this thoughts thinking about what the future would hold and the best way to get what he wanted without failing once again. 

"Umm, my lord, so s-sorry to interrupt, but you h-have a…a phone call" stuttered a young man entering the large room, he paled when a pair of fierce crimson orbs looked towards him staring right into his soul,

"Who is it?" snapped the elderly man sitting in the large armchair,

"L-Lord Sergei wishes to speak with you, my lord," stuttered the youth once again,

"What does he want?"

"Um, I-I haven't a clue, my lord"

"Bring me the phone," the crimson-eyed man snapped,

"Yes my lord, right away my lord" the young man turned and ran from the room, before returning with a cordless phone. The large male in the room stood from where he sat and went to stand by the blazing fire while the youth knelt before him offering the phone, taking the phone he answered while the young man quickly left closing the doors behind him.

"What is it!" he snarled

"Temper Voltaire, no need to become angry, I simply rang for a quick talk" replied the voice on the other line,

"I don't have time for this Sergei" hissed Voltaire,

"There is always time," responded the other voice,

"Fine what is it," sighed Voltaire as he went to sit back down,

"Well to start I thought you might like to know that I'm now in Canada, I know that we originally agreed that I was to stay in Russia but I couldn't miss the opportunity to see your grandson in action,"

"Fine, just don't let him see you"

"Why not, I might like to speak with him"

"And you will, just not yet, you must wait for the right time," spoke Voltaire

"Yes alright, I was also wondering if Kai knows the full scheme yet?" asked Sergei

"No I've yet to speak to him since our latest talk, but I will be calling him soon, once the last of the plot has been finalized" replied Voltaire,

"Excellent, so I can assume all is going perfectly to plan then?"

"Yes, as long as those blasted Bladebreakers stray out of it, but I think they have accepted that Kai will not be joining them again, and they have no idea of what we have planed" snickered Voltaire,

"Perfect, just remember that I've stuck to my half of the bargain now you must follow up with yours, which means you must get me what it is I want" snarled Sergei,

"Yes I know"

"Make sure that you are able to obtain it Voltaire or I will not be happy"

"Of course I will get it, now I must be going" snapped Voltaire

"Yes fine" spoke Sergei before the line went dead.

* * *

"Come on Driger, take him out!" yelled Ray as Driger went in for the final strike 

"No Trygle counter attack!" shot Michael, but it was too late, the large white tiger came in for an attack, knocking Michael's blade from the dish where it then landed with a clink by the All-Starz team captain,

"No, I lost," gasped Michael bending down to pick up his blade,

"Hey Michael good match" smiled Ray as his blade flew back to his open palm,

"Yeah, but I guess you were too good for me" replied the older teen

"Hey good luck in your next match, you'll be up against the Shining Stars," added Michael before he turned to join his team.

**DJ Jazzman:** "And the Bladebreakers take the match, putting them up another round in the tournament, that's all for today, but join us next week when the first set of the semi-finals starts up, with the undefeated Shadow Team going up against the Majestics, so we'll see you all then!"

"Yeah you guys that was an awesome battle" spoke Tyson when the Bladebreakers met up with the All-Starz outside of the stadium,

"Hey thanks, we hope you guys do well in your next match," replied Emily,

"You bet we will" smiled Max,

"Hey where's Ray gone?" asked Steve as he suddenly noticed the neko-jin had disappeared,

"Umm, he probably went to find the White Tigers, you know after their lose to the Shining Stars" spoke Kenny

"Hey yeah, I hope they're going to be ok," said Michael glancing around,

"Yeah I'm sure they'll get over it soon, we'll see you soon" waved Tyson as the Bladebreakers and All-Starz departed.

After a few hours of training for most teams everyone seemed to head back to their hotel rooms to relax for the rest of the day till going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the Bladebreakers awoke early in the morning, well all but Tyson that is, after some convincing the others managed to get him out of bed and dressed and ready for the day. They were hoping to once again train for their next battle but had decided to first go and see the Majestics, who would be battling the Shadow Team in the next set of battles. Making their way over to the Europeans room the Bladebreakers waited patiently for someone to open the door for them, 

"Oh hey guys, what brings you here?" asked Oliver greeting them,

"Just to say hi and see how you're going, and if there's anything we can do regarding your battle against the Shadow Team" spoke Tyson

"Well why don't you come in" answered Oliver stepping aside for them to enter,

"Hey thanks" nodded Ray as he and the others stepped into the room,

"Why hello" greeted Robert who sat on the couch in the main room,

"Hey" waved Max,

"Hey Robert have you seen a card in there anywhere, it has a picture of a love heart on it!" shouted a voice from one of the rooms,

"Umm yeah it's here," replied Robert, picking up a white card with a large heart in the middle, opening the card up Robert quickly read what it said before shaking his head and handing the card to Enrique who had now just entered the room,

"Oh hi guys" smiled the Italian as he took the card from Robert,

"What's with the card Enrique?" asked Tyson looking somewhat confused

"He has this stupid idea of winning the ice queen over with gifts and love poems" snickered a voice from the side, looking over Johnny stood in the doorway that separated the main living room from the kitchen,

"Hey, it's not stupid, I can ashore you that it'll work, everyone knows that the way to a woman's heart is with gifts" shot Enrique glaring at the Scottish teen,

"Wait, hold on, what are you doing again" spoke Ray

"Exactly what I said, trying to win over the ice queen with gifts" sighed Johnny

"Okay, but who's the ice queen?" questioned Max

"Why Moon of course," smiled Enrique

"You're sending Moon gifts…why?" asked Ray an eyebrow rising in questioning,

"Because, the up close approach didn't seem to work, so now I'm going to send her endless gifts to show how much I love her" spoke Enrique going starry eyed, the Bladebreakers were silent as they stared with confusion and shock at the blond haired teen,

"What?" frowned Enrique looking over at them, unable to help it each Bladebreaker burst into laugher,

"Hey it's not funny" shot Enrique

"Sorry Enrique, but you're wasting your time and money" spoke Ray suppressing his fits of laughter

"That's what we said, but he doesn't want to listen" cut in Robert,

"Well I'm with you all the way Enrique, I think you should do what ever it takes to win her heart" spoke Oliver sticking up for his teammate,

"I mean she'll eventually get the message and hopefully open up a place in her heart for you" he added

"What heart?" spoke Tyson causing the others to smile while Enrique only glared,

"I don't appreciate your comments Tyson," snapped the blond

"Umm so what have you got Moon so far?" asked Aaron,

"I'm having two dozen red roses delivered to her hotel room, along with a box of the best chocolates, a diamond necklace, a gold ring and this card with a love poem" answered Enrique,

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff, shouldn't you like start small and then slowly build it up?" asked Tyson

"Look I know what I'm doing ok, I've had plenty of experience with women unlike you" shot Enrique,

"Ok, ok, no need to get nasty, but I don't think any of the girls you've been with are anything like this one" spoke Tyson

"Yeah and um one more thing, Moon doesn't stay in a hotel room all by herself, she shares with the others, so what if your gifts get messed up and Kai receives them instead, or even Raven, they might think your gay" laughed Max

"That won't happen, I made sure to write Moon's name on the card, so they'll know it's for her and not them" snapped Enrique before turning and heading back to his room,

"Geez what's with him" giggled Tyson

"He's just unsure of what will happen when Moon gets all his gifts," spoke Robert

"Yeah he's nervus, we've been telling him that she'll come over and kill him," joked Johnny,

"Well actually…she might" grinned Max, the others all laughed and joked around about Moon and Enrique for awhile before settling down, the Bladebreakers then said their goodbyes before heading down for some lunch at the hotel restaurant.

* * *

The Shadow Team soon returned to their hotel room after a morning of training, Kai headed to the balcony for some fresh air while Raven and Emerald went off to the kitchen, Moon stood in the main room for a moment before heading to her own room, upon opening the door she received quite a shock, in a corner of her room was a large stack of red roses, which seemed to stand out brilliantly in the room, also right next to the large pile of roses was a box. Unsure of what was going on Moon carefully stepped into her room and heading over to the corner that held the roses bent down to pick up the box. 

"Hey Moon, are you…" Emerald stopped mid sentence when he stepped into her room, immediately stopping the large number of roses,

"Umm, what the hell?" Emerald came to stand by Moons side, looking down at the box in her hands he asked

"Hey what's that?"

"I have no idea, I came in here and just saw all this" was her response,

"Emerald I thought you were going to…"Raven also stopped as he entered the room,

"What the fuck?" he shot,

"Hey Kai come here!" called Emerald shouting out for his leaders attention, a few moments later Kai also entered Moon's room and he too stared in shock at what had been placed in there, opening the box Moon stopped another three boxes each seeming to be smaller than the last and also an envelop. Walking forwards Kai picked up a bunch of the roses and looked them over,

"Who the hell sent all these?" he asked

"Good question" replied Emerald coming to stand by Kai and also take a bunch of roses,

"What I'd like to know is how they got in here in the first place" shot Raven, sitting down on her bed Moon opened the first and largest of the three boxes,

"What you got there?" asked Emerald coming over

"Chocolates?" frowned Moon,

"What?" questioned Kai raising an eyebrow, shrugging Moon placed the chocolates next to her and went to open the next box,

"Wow, whoever they are they're rich" spoke Moon picking up the diamond necklace to show the others,

"Shit that must be bloody expensive" spoke Emerald taking the necklace from Moon to get a better look at it,

"So it's someone that can throw around their money" spoke Raven

"Obviously" spoke Kai as he went to stand in front of Moon to get a look at what else was in the box she had been sent. Opening the final and smallest box Moon was shocked again to see a simple yet elegant gold ring, looking the ring over in her hand she spotted her name engraved on the inside,

"A gold ring ha, maybe this guys trying to say something here" smirked Emerald,

"I think someone has an admirer," snickered the green eyed teen,

"Oh shut up" snapped Moon placing the ring back in its box, finally picking up the envelop Moon opened it to find a card with a bright red love heart in the centre, opening it she silently read what was inside,

_To My Love, Moon_

_As I stand here today with the world as my witness,  
I pledge to you my undying and everlasting love.  
I will stand beside you as your partner,  
I will stand before you as your protector,  
And I will stand behind you as your solace.  
Please spend and end your life with me._

"What the hell?" laughed Moon,

"What does it say?" asked Raven

"A whole lot of shit" she replied handing it to Raven,

"I want to read it after you?" asked Emerald,

"You can all read it" spoke Moon before standing up and leaving her room, heading into the main room she went over to the phone and dialed the number for reception,

"Yeah hi can I get someone up to our room immediately, there are a few things I want cleaned up" hanging up Moon went back to her room,

"Wow Moon, someone really likes you" spoke Emerald as he handed the card to Kai

"Like I care" she shot,

"So what are you gonna do with the gifts?" asked Kai as he placed the card on her bed

"I've got someone coming up to get rid of those roses, and as for this stuff when I find out who sent it, I'll just give it all back to this guy" spoke Moon as she once again picked up the card and torn it in half,

"Well, are you gonna eat those chocolates?" asked Emerald,

"No, do you want them" offered Moon handing the box of chocolates over to Emerald

"Hey cool, come on boys lets eat," grinned Emerald as he headed for the kitchen

"Why not" shrugged Kai following, with a grunt Raven too followed suite, packing away the necklace and ring Moon soon went out into the main living room.

About 10 minutes or so passed before someone knocked on the door, getting up Moon went to open the door,

"Umm you ordered someone to come and clear something up?" asked the lady at the door, who was obviously a cleaner,

"Yes this way" spoke Moon leading the lady to her room,

"I want all those roses gone, not a trace of them left" shot Moon before turning and heading back to the main room.

* * *

Later that night the Shadow Team headed down to the hotel restaurant for something to eat, after ordering they sat in silence waiting for their meals, also unknown to them the Bladebreakers sat not too far away already eating. 

"I think we should train harder and for longer, especially with the Majestics as out next opponents, they're supposed to be fairly good, and therefore could pose a threat" spoke Raven breaking the silence

"Hardly" spoke Moon, watching as a waiter brought over their food,

"I don't want that attitude Moon" shot Kai glaring at her

"Who asked you?" she snapped

"Ravens right" he replied, at this the others all stopped what they were doing and stared at their leader in shock, seeing the looks he was getting Kai frowned at them

"Tell me I'm hearing things" spoke Moon her eyebrows raised

"What?" frowned Kai,

"Yeah, you didn't just say that did you," added Emerald, Kai continued to look at them oddly while Raven stared at him still in shock,

"You just agreed with Raven," spoke Moon

"So" shrugged Kai

"Kai, you don't agree with Raven, you guys are like mortal enemies," added Emerald once again

"Yeah" spoke Raven still with a look of shock and bewilderment, Kai glared at them while growling for being so immature, silence soon took over the table again as the Russians began to eat. After about five minutes or so a phone began to ring and a vibration went off in Kai's pocket, from the sudden loud ringing noise almost everyone in the restaurant looked their way, quickly grabbing out his phone Kai answered, most people going back to eating, those that didn't included the Bladebreakers, who had just noticed the Russian team.

"Wonder who's calling?" asked Ray

"Probably never know," replied Tyson before he went back to eating,

"Hello" spoke Kai into his phone

"Hello Kai" replied the voice on the other end

"Grandfather, what are you calling for?" Kai asked hurriedly as he stood from his seat and quickly left the restaurant,

"Just to check up on you and to make sure everything is going to plan, and I also have a few more details to give"

"Like what?" Kai asked

"Like that you must get me the Bladebreakers bit beasts"

"What, but before you said…"

"Forget what it was that I said, this is what's happening now, by the end of this tournament the Shadow Team will be the new world champions and I will have the Bladebreakers and the Shadow Teams bit beasts in my possession" spoke Voltaire

"Why do you want our bit beasts as well?"

"Do not question me Kai, when this is over you will hand me your Dranzer along with Whisper, Ghost and Anthrax, not to mention the Bladebreakers beasts as well, do I make myself clear" hissed the old Russian,

"I don't care what you do with the Bladebreakers beasts but you can't take away my teams!" snapped Kai

"Don't you raise your voice at me boy, you will do as I say, for when this is over and my plan is complete you will have no reason to keep that phoenix of yours!" yelled Voltaire causing Kai to wince and move the phone away from his ear for a moment,

"What do you plan on doing with them may I ask?" Kai snapped lightly trying not to sound angry,

"That is something that I will not discuss with you on the phone, that conversation will be left for when I see you in person, do I make myself clear" hissed Voltaire

"I still don't like the idea," growled Kai

"I don't care what you think Kai, you will hand over your bit beast weather you like it or not!" shot Voltaire his voice rising in anger

"But…fine!" Kai sighed thought he still was the least bit happy with the idea,

"Good then, I'll see you when this is over, if not before" spoke Voltaire before the line went dead,

"How dare he say that he wants my Dranzer, he can't take her," growled Kai as he put his phone away and went back into the restaurant.

"What did he want?" asked Emerald,

"That we have to get the Bladebreakers bit beasts," replied Kai

"Easy enough" spoke Moon,

"And…"

"And what?" asked Raven looking over at the slate haired Russian

"Our bit beasts"

"WHAT!" shot Emerald,

"I don't think so," snapped Moon,

From their sudden out burst once again everyone in the restaurant turned to them,

"I refuse to hand Whisper over to that man," Moon snapped softly

"This isn't the place to discuss this" spoke Raven glaring at those around him to get them back to what they were doing,

"What and you think that I want him to take Dranzer" Kai shot back also keeping his voice down

"Then why did you agree," hissed Moon

"Like I had a choice in the matter" snarled Kai, this time not caring about his voice level

"Would you two shut up!" shot Raven glaring at the two,

"Like I said before, if you two were listening, this is not the place to discuss such a matter, so let's get back to our hotel room, then you two can yell at each other as much as you want" spoke Raven before standing and heading out of the restaurant, Emerald following soon after. Moon and Kai sat there for a moment longer giving each other a nasty look before also standing and heading off.

"Wow wonder what that was about?" Tyson asked no one in particular as he and the others watched the Russians leave,

"Most probably had something to do with that phone call" spoke Max before going back to eating, shrugging Tyson also went back to his meal, Kenny and Aaron had also resumed eating while Ray continued to watch the door the Shadow Team had gone through for a moment longer, wounding what it was that Kai didn't seem to have had a choice in.


	19. Suspicions

Sorry for the long wait, I've been feeling very uninspired lately.

**19: Suspicions**

"So would you care to explain why you're willing to hand over our bit beasts" shot Moon once the Shadow Team entered their hotel room

"Like I said before I didn't have a choice" Kai snapped back

"That's not good enough Kai, I refuse to let them have Whisper"

"Well then why don't you call my grandfather and tell him that yourself, because he won't listen to me" snarled Kai, Moon stayed quite while crossing his arms and looking away

"That's what I thought," shot Kai

"Look as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think we have a choice here, Voltaire has asked for our bit beasts as well, so that's what we have to give him" spoke Raven

"What, I don't think so," snapped Emerald glaring over at the jet black haired teen,

"If you're not happy with the idea then call Voltaire and yell at him because I don't want to here it, none of us want to hand over out beasts but sometimes these thing have to be done, weather we like it or not" Raven spoke again,

"Enough of this, it's getting late, I'm going to bed" spoke Kai before walking off towards his room, with a sigh Emerald followed soon after, Raven headed to the kitchen while Moon sat down on the couch with her arms crossed, still not happy about to idea of having to give up her bit beast.

* * *

The early morning sun crept up from behind the horizon bathing the sky in a liquid fire glow, the dawn sky picture perfect, and he sighed as he watched the sun continue its slow accent into the sky, with his forearms resting on the cold metal railing of the balcony Kai let his head drop to the side so it was pressed against his upper arm.

'What am I going to do?' he silently asked himself

'I don't want to hand Dranzer over to grandfather, who knows what types of experiments he'll do to her'

'I mean think of what happened last time'

"Black Dranzer was born," he mumbled into his arm, suddenly by saying that name something seemed to click in Kai's mind, but it was suddenly forgotten,

"And the others, they hate me now for allowing their bit beasts to be taken as well," he continued to speak softly to himself

"Well it's not like they liked me before," Kai let out another long sigh before gazing back up at the sky, his dark crimson orbs scanning the heavens.

'Dranzer what should I do?' the Russian youth silently asked his bit beast,

_Let her go, she's not worth it!_ Hissed the voice in Kai's mind, speaking up so suddenly and unexpectedly that Kai jumped in surprise

'What, how dare you!" Kai shot back glaring at the blurred mental image of the creature invading his thoughts, but oddly enough no response was given, like the creature had come forwards to say something nasty then retreaded back into the depths of his mind, leaving him feeling confused.

* * *

Later that day the Shadow Team were back down in the training centre, Moon and Emerald battling fiercely, while Kai and Raven sat to the side watching intently, with one final attack Moon's blade knocked Emerald's from the dish before it too slowed to a stop, ending the battle in a tie.

"Not your best Moon" spoke a voice from behind, looking over the four Russians spotted Boris standing by the door to the training centre,

"Nor was that yours Emerald" he continued as he walked down the stairs to meet the teens,

"Boris" Kai greeted with a glare,

"I wish to speak with Kai privately for a moment, so you three can go and do something else for the mean time" shot Boris, narrowing his eyes at the man Raven walked off, Emerald following while a growl sounding deep within his throat, Moon glared before leaving as well.

"What do you want" snapped Kai,

"Now that's no way to greet someone" spoke Boris,

"I don't give a shit, just hurry up and say what it is you want then leave" snarled Kai

"Patients Kai" spoke Boris, Kai just growled back to get the man to hurry things up,

"Well the Shadow Team will soon be declared the champions…" Boris was quickly cut off,

"I know this, just hurry up and get on with it" snapped Kai

"BioVolt didn't just enter a team for the glory of championships, there's more to it"

"No shit"

"We need bit beasts Kai and your team will collect every one of them, is that clear" explained Boris glaring at the youth

"Everyone, but…" Kai frowned

"Don't question me, you will capture every beast here no matter what it takes" snarled Boris

"What about my teams?" asked Kai cutting in,

"What? No" Boris seemed almost taken aback by the question

"And then when that is done you will report back to the underground abbey, once there…" Boris continued till being cut off once again

"Wait" hissed Kai

"What" shot Boris,

"Yesterday grandfather rang me and told me which bit beasts he wants and yet now what you say is almost something completely different not to mention somewhat more difficult"

"Well did it occur to you that perhaps the plans have been changed" snapped Boris

"Already, it hasn't even been 24 hours and grandfather would have called and said that you were coming to change what's happening" snarled Kai

"Well Kai, your grandfather is a very busy man and doesn't have time to ring you for every little detail that may have changed" snapped the older man

"Fine but just make sure you know where your loyalties lie" hissed Kai

"And what's that supposed to mean" snapped Boris

"It can mean whatever you want it to, but I'm simply stating that you had better not double cross the Hiwatari family, so watch your back Boris" growled Kai narrowing his crimson orbs,

"Are you threatening me" shot Boris

"Call it what you will, but I smell something fishy going on here and I don't like it, just make sure you don't go and stab my grandfather in the back and have your own little plan forming" hissed Kai before leaving.

'Who does that little brat think he is, I think he may need to be taught a lesson about respect' Boris stood in the training centre watching the door Kai had left through,

'But I had better be more careful, Kai is a very intelligent young man and may quickly pick up on what's going on, and if that happens he's sure to tell Voltaire, then everything will be ruined'

'Damn I wish I had known that Voltaire had called Kai, now the brat is suspicious of me, which means that soon Voltaire will be too'

'Argh I can't afford to have things go wrong' Boris growled deep in his throat before leaving the training centre, and making his way from the hotel.

* * *

"So what did Boris want?" asked Emerald when Kai exited the training centre,

"It seems that now we have to collect every bit beast here, rather than just the Bladebreakers" spoke Kai

"What, but that could be almost impossible" snapped Moon

"No, it wouldn't be impossible, we could do it, but it would be difficult and take a lot of time" explained Raven,

"That man gets on my nerves, first he wants our bit beast then everyone else's" shot Moon,

"Well actually, he doesn't need out bit beasts anymore" spoke Kai

"Huh, but yesterday he said…" Emerald frowned thinking this to be very weird

"I know, it seems strange that the plans should change so quickly" said Kai thoughtfully

"Why are we complaining, this means we don't have to give up our bit beasts" spoke Moon

"Yeah, but even so it does sound awfully strange, it's not like Voltaire to change his mind this quickly and over something so big" came Raven's voice,

"Well I say who cares, as long as Whisper doesn't leave me I don't give a shit" with that Moon turned and headed back up towards their hotel room

"I agree with Moon, let Voltaire change his mind, he's not taking our bit beasts now" spoke Emerald before following the silver haired girl,

"I don't agree, something is up, it sounds to me like Boris has some kind of plain of his own forming" spoke Raven looking over at Kai,

"Yes, well I'll have to have a word with my grandfather to confirm things, I don't trust Boris one bit" the two Russian youths then made their way back up to their room.

* * *

The Bladebreakers were heading back to the hotel after a morning out in the city, feeling tied from a lot of walking they headed straight for their hotel room, each teem wanting to collapse on their bed, as they entered the hotel they seemed to miss Boris walking off down the street but did however catch the end of the Shadow Teams conversation before the Russian teens headed off towards the elevators. Normally to avoid conflict the Bladebreakers would have taken the stairs after seeing the four youths head towards the lifts, but they were so exhausted that they probably wouldn't make it up the many stairs, so they decided to take a chance and headed over to the elevators as well. Of course with life being as cruel as it is the Bladebreakers were forced to bunch in with the Russians as the elevator made its slow accent to level 9 where the Breakers would then be getting off and home free.

"So how was your morning?" asked Max looking up at Kai, who ignored the blond

"You don't have to be so rude you know, you can answer, it's only the polite thing to do" spoke Aaron when he noticed the lack of Kai's attention towards Max,

"Well why don't you shut up and mind your own business, we don't have to say anything to you if we don't want to" snapped Moon glaring at the youngest teen,

"Oh I see what happening here" spoke Tyson nodding his head, his eyes closed in understanding,

"Huh?" Max gave Tyson a questioning look his eyebrows risen,

Tyson was about to speak again when suddenly the elevator jumped, Aaron, Kenny and Tyson falling to the floor while the others steadied themselves against the walls of the lift, the lights blanked out for a moment before flickering back on,

"Oh fuck no!" shot Kai his voice rising in anger,

"Not again" sighed Moon as she slumped to the floor,

"Don't tell me the elevators stopped" spoke Ray glancing around

"Ok" shrugged Tyson as he stood back up,

"No, this can't be happening," wailed Kenny clutching his hair

"Shut up!" snapped Raven, glaring at the small brunette,

"We'll just have to wait" spoke Kai crossing his arms over his chest,

"Hello, anyone there, hello please we need help" Max spoke into the emergency talk button but got no answer, with a sigh the blue eyed teen sat down on the floor,

"Well this is just great" spoke Emerald folding his arms

"Why of all the people in the word did it have to be them" spoke Tyson looking up at the ceiling with saddened eyes, as if he were asking God himself the question,

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Moon glaring at Tyson, who gulped, a look of terror taking over his features,

"Please let me live through this," whispered Tyson, closing his eyes and clasping his hands together as if he were praying.

"Now what?" asked Aaron

"All we can do it just wait" replied Ray.

* * *

"Argh how long has it been?" shot Moon glaring over at Kenny, who was the only one with a watch,

"Umm, about an hour now" stuttered the small boy

"What's taking them so long?" she snapped

"Calm down, it isn't going to make things go any faster" spoke Emerald glancing over at the silver/black haired female,

"This is so boring" wined Tyson

"Hey Tyson, what was it that you were about to say before the elevator stopped?" asked Moon,

"Huh?" Tyson looked up in shock, wounding why Moon would be asking him a question,

"You know, when Max asked Kai about this morning, then Aaron said something about being rude, you were like oh I see what's going on here, I'm interested in what it was that you seemed to know" Moon asked,

"Oh that, well hehehe" Tyson rubbed the back of his head while holding a sheepish grin,

"Argh it doesn't matter now" he replied

"Sure it does" spoke Moon

"Umm well," Tyson cleared his throat "cause Mr. D spoke to you guys about your behaviour and threatening people, mainly us. And so just before would have been a good time to say something nasty but you didn't, cause maybe you're worried you know and well yeah" explained Tyson.

"Do you want me to threaten you" shot Kai raising his fist

"Ah no" squeaked Tyson

"Pathetic" mumbled Raven rolling his eyes

"Kai, why did you leave our team?" Ray asked the unexpected question causing most in the elevator to look over at the Asian teen

"Like I'd tell you" shot the Russian

"Well we deserve to know" spoke Max

"Does pathetic idiots that can't blade for shit ring a bell," snapped Moon

"Hey stay out of this, and we can blade, why do you think we're the champions" shot Tyson

"I hardly see how what you guys do can be called blading, and as for being champions, that's only because Kai was part of your team" spoke Emerald

"Oh yeah, well why is it that he lost his match to Spence in the finals when Ray and Tyson both won their matches" shot Max

"Luck, and Kai defeated Tala after Tyson only came a draw" Emerald spoke again,

"Wait, you lost to Spencer," laughed Moon looking over at Kai who sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed

"Like Emerald said, luck" mumbled Kai not bothering to look up in Moon's direction

"I don't give a shit about luck, you lost to Spencer, how could you lose to that…thing" Moon spoke again, clearly enjoying this

"Shut up" shot Kai, his eyebrows risen as he gave Moon a funny look,

"Enough about that, I still want an answer to my question" Ray spoke again looking dead serious

"And I already said that I'm not answering" shot Kai

"Why, afraid" smirked Tyson

"Why would I be afraid?" Kai asked back, Tyson just shrugged his shoulders.

Ray opened his mouth to speak again but Raven beat him to it,

"Look don't waste your breath, he doesn't have to answer you and wont, what Kai does is his business and no one else's, you have no right to question him"

"I don't care, he was our team captain before you guys came along, then suddenly without reason he just leaves us, right before the tournament was about to start, we're lucky Mr Dickinson managed to find a suitable blader to replace you, or we would have had to forfeit" shot Ray, clearly angry, Kai just grunted while shrugging his shoulders, not caring in the least.

"Don't just shrug your shoulders, answer us!" snapped Max

"I'm not in the mood for this shit, so shut up and leave me alone," snarled Kai

"When will you be in the mood huh, because whenever we see you walking around you always just ignore us" shot Ray

"I wounder why" mumbled Moon

"Stay out of this, bitch" snapped Ray shocking everyone,

"How dare you," hissed Moon

"Do you want to start something" growled Raven clenching his fists,

"Watch your mouth you fucking asshole!" snarled Emerald glaring fiercely,

"I'm trying to ask Kai a question here, and you all keep interrupting" shot Ray again

"Interrupting, Kai already said he wasn't answering your question, yet you seem not to understand that" yelled Moon

"Well maybe he's not answering because of you lot" shot Tyson joining in the argument

"Because of us, whatever" spoke Moon her eyebrows raised

"Would you all fucking shut up!" yelled Kai causing silence to fall upon the elevator,

"Now, you lot stay out of this, I can handle them myself" spoke Kai pointing his index finger towards the Shadow Team

"As for you idiots, I already told you that it's not your business what I do, and 'my team' has nothing to do with me not saying anything" Kai then pointed his finger at the Bladebreakers,

"And as for you" hissed Kai narrowing his crimson orbs at Ray

"DON'T YOU SWEAR AT MY TEAM AGAIN OR YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET IT!"

Everyone in the lift stared wide eyed at the slate haired Russian youth, somewhat taken aback by his sudden out burst towards Ray, the lift was silent for a moment before Ray gathered the courage to speak,

"Me swearing at them, what about you, swearing at us!"

"You think I give a shit, look I don't ever want to hear you use that language towards my team again, do I make myself clear" spoke Kai in a calm voice, though his eyes were narrowed and he was cracking his knuckles.

"You're only acting like this because Ray called Moon a bitch, if it were Emerald or Raven you'd be acting different" spoke Max

"Oh so now you know how I react to the things that you say about my team members, is that it, you seem to think that you know me that well that you can predict how I'll react to things said and done now, because you know nothing about me!" snapped Kai glaring at the blond,

"What no, I was just saying that…"

"No I don't want to here it, so just shut up"

"See there you go, snapping at my team" shot Ray

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Moon glaring at the boys

"I'm getting a head ache from all this" she added while rubbing her temples.

Silence once again fell upon the elevator for a moment,

"So…" spoke Max

"Don't try to start up another conversation with us" shot Emerald, Max only sighed.

After what had seemed like an eternity the elevator jumped again before the doors opened up to the seventh floor,

"Finely" spoke Moon getting up off the floor, the others standing as well, the two teams headed out the lift, the Shadow Team pushed past the Bladebreakers to get out first almost knocking poor Kenny to the floor,

"Hey watch it" snapped Tyson, but the teen was ignored, the Bladebreakers stopped and watched the Shadow Team head down the hall towards the next flight of stairs that would take them up to floor sixteen.

The Bladebreakers then headed up to their room where they collapsed on their beds still feeling tied. After a long rest the youths went down for dinner before heading back up to go the bed at the end of the night.

* * *

A lot of yelling done in the elevator wouldn't you say, well no one was happy to be there, anyways please review and I'll update as soon as I can. 


	20. Broken Hearts

**20: Broken Hearts**

The Shadow Team rose early the next day, immediately after getting dressed and having something quick to eat they headed down to the training centre, once their the four teens prepared for battle. They stood equally apart around the dish and held their launchers up, their blades locked into place. The only sound heard was that of their blades as they launched them into the dish, as they landed Dranzer took a quick left to cut off Anthrax who halted a moment, causing the navy blue blade to spin past. Whisper darted through the centre catching the creamy blade off guard, Ghost was knocked backwards into Anthrax, who manoeuvred around to scrap the side of the greyish blue blade. Dranzer spun across the centre knocking the three opposing blades to the outer edgers, where they then shot back into the centre to take swipes at the navy beyblade.

"Arise, Dranzer!" yelled Kai

His blade began to glow as the mighty fire phoenix burst fourth from the bit chip, an ear shattering cry echo through the room as Dranzer spread her wings and arched her graceful neck,

"Ghost, Attack!" shot Emerald,

At his command the white unicorn leapt from his blade neighing fiercely, rising onto his hind legs Ghost prepared to attack the opposing phoenix, that is till Moon called upon her own beast,

"Whisper!" a shrill howl was sounded as the winged wolf came fourth in a haze of blue light, spreading large white feathered wings Whisper lowered her head, growling deeply, her large fangs glistening in the light.

"Anthrax lets join this fight!" shouted Raven as he called upon his bit beast,

A low hissing sound resounded through the training centre as the cobra shot up from his blade, puffing out his hood Anthrax hissed a challenge, swaying his tail back and fourth the large pointed blade at the tip caught the light causing it to glisten.

"ATTACK!" the four youths shot, their beasts lunging forwards to attack, beams of red, blue, purple and white shot out from all direction as the four titans clashed, sending waves of energy pulsating across the room.

* * *

The Bladebreakers woke and got themselves ready for the day, soon after breakfast they headed off towards the Majestics hotel room, wanting to pay them another visit before they had to face off against the Shadow Team. Reaching the hotel room the Bladebreakers knocked on the door and waited patiently, 

"Well hello" spoke Robert as he opened the door, allowing the five teens to enter,

"What brings you up here again so soon?" he asked

"Uh you know, just to pay another visit that's all" replied Ray,

"Well it's good to see you again," came Oliver's voice as he walked into the main room,

"Oh hi" waved Max

"Where's Enrique and Johnny?" asked Tyson

"Johnny went out somewhere for the morning, and Enrique is getting another batch of gifts sent over to Moon" spoke Oliver

"He's sending more gifts?" Aaron raised an eyebrow at this

"Yeah, obversely the first lot wasn't enough" spoke Oliver

"What makes him think he'll get a different response from last time?" asked Ray

"Well that's the thing, there was no response, and that's probably because he didn't put a name with the gifts, but this time I think he is" explained the French teen,

"He's going to mention his name?" asked Max

"Yeah"

"I don't think that's a good idea" spoke Ray

"That's what I said, but he wont listen" came Roberts input,

"Well where is he now?" asked Kenny

"In his room, calling reception" answered Oliver

"He's stupid for doing this," spoke Robert as he went to sit down, with a sigh from the others they joined him.

* * *

As the dust cleared Kai removed the arm that was shielding his face from the debris, looking down into the dish he searched for who the winner was, hearing a cough he quickly glanced to the side to see Emerald holding a hand over his mouth as his body cleared his throat of dust. 

"Who won?" came Moon's voice from the other side of the dish, the dust continued to slowly fade away and settle on the ground, no sound was heard as the four teens waited,

"It's…a draw" spoke Raven as he dust finally settled to show all four blades lying motionlessly,

"Well that's great" shot Moon as she jumped down to retrieve her beyblade,

"Oh well you get that" spoke Emerald as he went to get his blade as well,

"Next time will be different" came Raven's voice as also collected his blade,

"Yeah, because I'll be the winner" smirked Kai as he jumped down into the dish,

"I can assure you of that," he added as he bent down to pick up his Dranzer.

"Whatever" shrugged Emerald,

"Lets head back" spoke Moon as she left the training centre, the boys following soon after.

* * *

Walking into their hotel room the teens headed for their rooms to rest, upon entering her room Moon once again spotted a bunch of roses in the corner, though this time it was a mixer of red, white and pink roses, with a little box on the floor and another card. 

"Uh not again" sighed Moon,

"Why what's happened?" asked Raven as he came into Moon's room,

"More gifts" she growled, though not a Raven more at the thought that someone was continuing to send her stuff.

"Wow really" spoke Emerald as he too came in followed by Kai,

"Did they send anymore of those chocolates?" asked the green-eyed youth

"Doesn't look like it" replied Moon as she opened the box only to find a golden bracelet with amethyst studs,

"God damn it" sighed Emerald,

"Got me all excited" he added before going to sit on Moon's bed,

"This guy must have a thing for roses," spoke Kai as he went to pick up a bunch of white ones to smell,

"Well I certainly don't, I much prefer orchids" spoke Moon as she too picked up a bunch of pink roses,

"And I can't stand the colour pink" she growled,

"He obversely thinks you're just like every other girl in this world" spoke Raven

"Who ever said it was a he that's sending this stuff" snickered Emerald

"Don't be an asshole" shot Moon as she ditched the bunch of roses she was holding a the brunette, who dodge them

"Hey, be careful those things have thorns you know" he snapped back

"Well let's see what's been written today" Moon spoke only to herself as she opened the card to read,

_My dearest Moon,_

_Please say you will been mine forever,_

_Love, the man of your dreams,_

_Enrique_

"WHAT!" she snapped

"What's up?" asked Raven

"Why that little asshole, I'm going to kill him for all this!"

"Who?" shot Kai

"ENRIQUE, oh I should have known!" Moon seethed,

"Enrique?" Emerald raised an eyebrow at the name,

"Oh that blond guy from the Majestics" he answered his own question

"It figures it'd be him" spoke Kai

"He is going down" shot Moon as she stormed from her room,

"Hey where're you going?" asked Emerald

"To give him a piece of my mind," snarled Moon as she left the hotel room,

"Whatever" shrugged Raven,

Storming down the corridors Moon went in search of the Majestics, or more importantly Enrique.

"I better go get her before she does something stupid," sighed Kai as he stood and left the hotel room.

* * *

After asking at the front desk where the European team was Moon headed for their room, ready to yell at a particular blond member, reaching their room she knocked and waited for someone to answer the door, 

"Hello," came the answer as Max opened the door,

"Where is he?" she growled back glaring at the blue-eyed teen,

"Who?" asked Max,

"Don't give me that shit, you know who!" Moon snapped,

"No I'm sorry I really don't, but what brings you here anyway?" Max asked cheerful as ever,

"Max who's at the door?" asked Robert as he came over

"Moon," he answered looking back at the purple haired youth

"Huh?" Robert raised his eyebrows at this, standing next to Max he looked down at Moon with a questioning gaze,

"Where's Enrique?" Moon tried sounding nice, but the malice in her words was audible,

"Why?" asked Robert,

"Because I wish to have a word with him" growled the silver haired teen,

"I don't know?" Robert frowned

"Hey Robert what ya doing" came a voice from the main room, which seemed to become clearer as the person walked towards the door,

"Who's here?" asked the voice again, as Enrique came up to the door and opened it all the way only to gasp in shock when he got a look at the person standing at the door giving him the evils,

"Why you asshole, you good for nothing fucking bastard!" snapped the silver haired teen abruptly

"Hey what?" spoke Enrique holding his hands up in defence,

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"What, what am I talking about, how dare you, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about" she shot, Enrique sent her a questioning look

"All that shit you sent me!" Moon seethed

"Oh all that, well I was only trying to express my feelings to you" spoke the blond, by now both the rest of the Majestics and Bladebreakers had gathered around the door to see the argument not to mention people in rooms rear by had opened their doors to see what all the yelling was about,

"Feelings, I don't give a shit about your feelings, just leave me alone and stop sending crap into my room, especially those stupid roses, I hate roses!" she snarled

"What but all girls love roses," spoke Enrique as if he truly thought that to be a fact

"No, all females do NOT love roses, because I don't, I can't stand them" yelled Moon glaring harshly at the Italian

"But what about all that jewellery, golden rings, diamond necklaces…" he was cut off

"I don't care about any of those things, if you hadn't noticed I don't wear jewellery, diamonds and gold mean nothing to me" she snapped again

"Moon" a voice called from the left, but failed to grab the girls' attention

"I don't like you, I never have and never will, if I did you would know about it by now, so stop sending me stuff!" Moon shouted

"Moon!" snapped the coming voice,

"What!" she shot back

"Calm down, leave the poor guy alone" spoke Kai as he came closer and stopped by Moon's side

"Calm down, how can you tell me to be calm, you're not the one with a stalker" she snapped

"Get over it, so he sent a few things over, who gives a shit, they mean nothing unless you take the time to make them affect you" spoke Kai

"I don't care, it's the principle of the thing, now get lost, I was very happily yelling here"

Kai just raised a slate eyebrow,

"Don't look at me like that!" Moon snapped pointing her index finger into his chest,

"Come on, you're making a scene" Kai spoke again with no hint of emotion

"I am not!" Moon's voice rose with anger

"Stop yelling" snapped Kai

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm not some peasant that will bow at your feet, and kiss your shoes, I'm a human being and I demand respect, I don't care if your leader I don't care if your older, stronger, or bigger than me or the fact that your male, I will not be pushed around just because I'm female, you think you are superior to me, and that I'll follow your every whim, well think again, stop demanding me around, and treat me like your equal, like a living person!" yelled Moon glaring at her captain,

"You done?" asked Kai crossing his arms over his chest,

"Yes" spoke Moon folding her arms as well and turning away from the Russian youth,

"Umm, so…so you didn't like anything that I sent you?" stuttered Enrique looking the slightest bit hurt,

"Except the chocolates, they were pretty good" spoke Kai

"The chocolates?"

"Yeah Moon didn't want them, so Emerald took them, according to him, why put good food to waste, me and Raven had some too, had the whole box in about 10 minutes, you should send some over again" spoke Kai

"Umm well, huh?" Enrique just looked confused

"Come on, we have to get back" shot Kai

"What did I just say about demanding me around" snapped Moon

"I dunno I wasn't listening," shrugged Kai as he turned to walk away, Moon just growled before following after the slate haired teen, leaving the Majestics and Bladebreakers looking dumbfounded.

"Hey Enrique are you ok?" asked Tyson as he placed a hand on the blonds shoulder,

"Yeah man, that was harsh" spoke Johnny, who had come back from his walk a short while ago,

"I'll be ok," came the weak response,

"You sure, I mean that was cruel" came Ray's response

"Yeah I'll live, I mean I think that deep down I knew something like this would happen, she doesn't like me" explained Enrique

"I just wanted to think that maybe I was wrong, and that she did or even could have feelings for me, but I guess not," he continued

"Come on cheer up, hold that head hight" spoke Oliver

"I'm gonna go lie down for a bit" said Enrique as he turned to head towards his room, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of the one person in the world he could never have. Being rich, a nice guy, and farley good looking Enrique had never had a problem with winning the hearts of girls all around, but now someone had come along who had stolen his heart, his feelings for Moon where nothing like those he had had for other girls, but all the money in the world could not win her love, for everything Enrique was, she did not desire.

"Umm well be should get back, see you guys later" spoke Ray

"Yeah and don't worry Enrique will be fine, he'll get over it" said Oliver

"Yeah he's never been rejected before" snickered Johnny

"Johnny be nice," shot Robert,

"Well see ya round" waved Tyson as the Bladebreakers headed back to their hotel room,

"I really do hope Enrique's ok, I mean that was harsh, what Moon did"

"You got that right Aaron, that's tough love" spoke Ray,

"I pity the man that marries her someday, or even the poor fool who tries to go as far as dating her" spoke Tyson shaking his head,

"Now that's mean, true but still mean," laughed Max

"Hey the truth hurts" Tyson grinned back

"Oh come on now guys behave" spoke Ray as they reached their room,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Tyson spoke in a bored tone as he headed for his room, Ray just shook his head as he sat down.

The rest of the day pasted by uneventfully, with most teams resting, relaxing or getting back into more training, the tournament would be starting up again in a couple of days with the semi finals, the last few teams had to be ready for battle or they'd be knocked out of the tournament. As darkness descended and a pale moon rose, the hotel became quite as the residences headed off to bed, getting a good night sleep for the days ahead.


End file.
